


Poppylan Wilkes and the Balthuman Curse

by aspiring_for_something



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Curses, Danger, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Suspense, Triwizard Tournament, War, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_for_something/pseuds/aspiring_for_something
Summary: I fell in love with Lilydusk's characters and I had the idea to take them into a Hogwarts scenario. This piece will be following Poppylan as she discovers she is a wizard and is met with unfortunate scenarios, but in the end she proves to be the feisty little hamster everyone expects her to be and helping out her trapped tiger. Follow the adventure and see how things may be if Midnight Poppy Land was a part of the Harry Potter Universe
Relationships: Julri/Poppy Wilkes, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 117
Kudos: 48





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any rights to these characters or this universe, i'm just enjoying myself and hope that others can find the same joy from this that I have with other people's works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy receives her Hogwarts letter and is over the moon, but her life takes a quick turn for the worst. Will she be able to push through to become the witch that she is destined to be?

Poppylan Wilkes had never thought of herself as anything but ordinary, but that was not meant to last. The peace and happiness she had in her country home with her father and visits to her granny are now something that seem so far away, and now she is not sure how she got to where she is, in the middle of a battle, trying to make a dire decision…

But let us rewind to the moment where everything would change before we get ahead of this story.

It is March 11th, Poppy wakes up to a startling sound at her window, quickly rubbing sleeping from her eyes. Her large, soft brown eyes, somehow, go wider at the sight of an owl perched outside her window. She pushes back her covers and gets out of bed as once again the creature taps its beak against the glass. She looks straight into the eyes of the creature, having never seen an owl so close, especially not one with such beautiful ginger colored feathers and wide, grey, but almost silver eyes. After the initial shock, she takes notice that in its beak is a letter. “Is that for me?” She asks softly and it looks as though the owl nodded to her, and despite her better judgement, she goes closer to the window, trying to reach the latch and huffing as she can’t reach it. She huffs, wishing she would finally hit a growth spurt, at ten years old, she feels ridiculous and tiny in comparison to everyone she knows. She laughs and shakes her head, remembering that now she was eleven as of that day, and still just as tiny as always

She takes a moment and looks around her room, with a little struggle she drags her toy chest across the room to the window and climbs up to undo the latch, struggling again she pushes the window open. It gives way at last and opens quite quickly, startling the owl which flaps its wings and leaves its perch. “No, please don’t leave.” She cries, pouting to herself that she has now scared off this new friend, but to her surprise it soon returns to the perch of her windowsill. “Hello,” she says softly, timidly reaching out her hand and petting the owl and giggling when it leans into her touch. “Well thank you for this letter, I wish I had something to give you in return.” She says as she takes the envelope, looking back to the owl. “Maybe next time I’ll keep some seeds or something around so you can have a snack.” She says with a big smile, gently petting the owl again before it takes off from the perch and flies away. 

She giggles to herself again, closing the window and hopping from her toy chest. “I didn’t know owls could deliver letters and be so sweet.” The brunette muses to herself, looking at the letter in hand and breaking the seal and looking over the letter. Her eyes go wide as they did at the first sight of the creature at her window, and she has to laugh again. “ Me? A witch? That doesn’t make any sense.” She then hears a knock on her door, turning around as it opens to reveal her father.  
“Oh, Poppy you’re already awake, Happy Birthday, I have pancakes for you downstairs once you’re ready.” He says with a small smile  
She runs over and hugs onto his legs, holding a beaming smile, forgetting about the letter in her hand. He laughs and takes the piece of paper. “Now what’s this?”  
“Oh, there was an owl at the window and it gave me this letter, isn’t that strange?” She says with a laugh before going to her dresser to pick clothes out for school.  
He stays quiet for a moment, mumbling out, “ Yes, strange indeed. You said an owl delivered this?”  
“Yes, just a moment ago, maybe it is a prank or something.” She shrugs, not noting the concern her father seems to have regarding the letter.  
“Yes, that’s probably it. You go ahead and get dressed, breakfast will be waiting for you.” He says as he leaves with the letter.

What Poppylan doesn’t know is that her father was remembering little statements that her mother, whom she had never met had said to her father years before she was born. So while he had to look into this, she is blissfully oblivious to how much her life will change once she gets home that day from school and learns that she truly is a witch just like her mother.

The next few months blend together, as Poppy wraps her mind around a whole new world that apparently has existed under her nose for her entire life, and is the other half of who she truly could be one day. A whole new chapter of possibilities that are so exciting, but intimidating at the same time, but Poppy decides early on that she is to keep her chin up and take this new challenge head first, willfully determined. 

She meets someone who is supposedly a distant aunt and is brought to Diagon Alley to gather all her school supplies. A wild list of items, which Poppy is so intrigued with as they get her robes, wand, cauldrons, quills, scrolls, and many other items, that she never knew existed before now. She is most excited to hear she would get to have a pet, she goes to the owlery and sees an owl; similar to the one that had delivered her letter, but a bit smaller, giggling when it flew up and perched on her shoulder, bonding immediately. She named the bird Penny, due to its copperish color. She has fun, learning new things about this new adventure she is taking, getting ready for a new school, but things take a turn for the worst before that could happen.

She spends most of the summer in the hospital, she has known her father was sick, but apparently his prognosis is worse than she ever imagined. All the excitement fades away, and Poppy is afraid, truly fearful of what is to come for the first time in her small life, and she has no idea how she will continue on without her father’s support.

She occupied most of her nights by crying herself to sleep and feeding the fear that is growing within her. Penny offers her some comfort, but the fear is all consuming. Poppy is a child that was so filled with light and joy, and these events have left her desolate; no longer filled with excitement of this new world as her whole world came crashing down in front of her. 

Her father passed away a month before school was meant to start and she had to move in with her granny. She almost ended up not going to this new school, but her granny encouraged her that her dad would have wanted her to learn and grow and continue her life even without him there. 

This concept is almost impossible for an eleven year old to grasp, and now Poppy is wrestling so many feelings, having no earthly clue on how to ground herself once more.

Especially now as she is sitting alone in a train car, staring out the window blankly, it doesn’t take long for her to get overwhelmed, crying softly to herself. She tries to stop, keeping her face out the window as she feels the train move softly beneath her. Poppy tries to see this as a new beginning, but this is never what she wanted or expected, dealing with so much change and grief. She hears the door of her compartment open harshly, turning her head around to see who was there.

Her soft brown eyes are still glistening with tears, wearing a mostly neutral face as she stares at a face that is also neutral, her eyes stuck on the somewhat stern, but enchanting amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy meets Tora, and gets sorted into her house

Poppy is frozen as she stares at the tall boy in front of her, after a moment she blinks, sending tears cascading down her cheeks, but she couldn’t find her voice. The boy was a great deal larger than her, she is somewhat scared and also calmed by the presence of him, not noticing much else about him as her eyes are just stuck on his and the intensity that they hold.

“Shit, ya lost or something, kid?” He finally says, leaning against the door frame of the car with his arms crossed. She took a moment to just look at the stranger, noting his shaggy dark blond hair and gauges, she’d never seen anyone that looked quite like him, and she wasn’t sure if he was intimidating or comforting, her voice still lost to her.

“Are ya fuckin’ mute or something? Sneak on the train for a joy ride, kid, ‘cause you don’t look old enough to be a student.” He asked with a raised eyebrow

She huffs at that and puffs her cheeks up of frustration, having been teased about her size enough, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. “I am a student, this is my first year.”

He smirks a bit at her, letting out a soft chuckle at the small girl. “So the hamster can speak.”

She frowns at him, narrowing her eyebrows at him. “ Hamster? I am not that small, not everyone can just be a behemoth, I’m only eleven.” She is so annoyed and impossibly angry at the world and somehow this guy showing up seems to be the perfect outlet for her anger, her small fists dropping from her hips and clenching at her sides, shifting one of them up to scrub tears away from her face, causing her face to turn even more red with this action as she wills the tears to disappear.

He just laughs again, adding even more kindling to the anger burning within her small body as he keeps speaking. “Didn’t mean to be rude to ya kid, you looked a little lost, ya don’t even have ya robes on. Honest mistake. First year, huh? If I had to guess, you didn’t grow up in this world?”

She sighs a bit before shaking her head, suddenly her emotions shift and she finds herself wiping away fresh tears as anger fades and helplessness and confusion takes its place. Her emotions are almost as chaotic as her life this past year, and her brain is starting to feel as if it will implode if she can’t find a way to fix this affliction. “Am I that obvious?” She asks softly before sitting down again, looking away from the boy and out the window.

“Takes one to know one.” He says and he sits down on the bench she’s on, but not too close, keeping his distance. “Why ya crying, sweetheart? Usually kids are pretty excited about this shit.”

She takes in a breath and shuts her eyes a moment before looking over at him. “I’m not your sweetheart for one. And my granny said I shouldn’t talk to strangers, especially ones with bad potty mouths, and I don’t think you’re really interested.” She says as harshly as she can, but with her soft, high voice, she doubts the boy is intimidated, especially when she hears another little laugh from him. 

“Yer a goddamn feisty little hamster. Name’s Tora, if you don’t want to be strangers.” He offers, one side of his mouth quipping up slightly to reveal a dimple. 

She blinks at him a bit before looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers nervously. “I’m Poppy.” She says softly.

“Bobby? Interesting name.” She quickly looks back up at him, glaring slightly and shaking her head before looking back down at her hands and taking a breath.

“And I’m crying because I’m overwhelmed, I suppose. Just a lot of change going on at once and nothing even feels real anymore.” She says before leaning her head back against the seat and shutting her eyes to keep herself from crying more.

“Hmmm. ‘s pretty tough to just pick up and start over, but you seem feisty anyway, so you just gotta keep your head up, kid” He says, looking between her and the door. “ Wanna see something cool?” He asks, smirking again.

She opens her eyes and looks at him blankly. “What, are you gonna do a magic trick?” 

He stares at her a moment before letting out a bark of laughter, rolling up his robe sleeve, revealing that his button up was already rolled up to his elbow. “Something like that.” He says before looking at his arm, showing her his wrist as it starts to change and what looks like a tattoo of a field of poppies blooms on his forearm.

Her eyes go wide and she sits up and reaches out to grab his arm, looking closer at the changed skin. “How.. how did you do that?” She asks before looking up at him in wonder, before going back to admiring the flowers. 

There was still a spark of childlike wonder and excitement amongst the cacophony of her emotions within her slight frame, and for the first time since her father passed, she feels that spark igniting from its slumber, though the other emotions are sitting heavy on her chest, maybe this spark is enough to engulf the rest overtime.

“Can’t tell you all of my secrets, now can I?.” He smirks a bit at her sudden change in demeanor, letting her stare a little while longer before he changes his skin back and pulls his robe sleeve down again.

“Can I learn to do something like that?” She asks, looking back to his face with her eyes wide, she was truly excited about learning about magic, and this is a perfect reminder of that and that she had a whole new path to step onto to begin this chapter of her life.

He half smiles at her again, shaking his head. “Sorry kid, you can learn pretty cool stuff, but you can’t learn to be a metamorphmagus. Gotta be born one, like me or my kid brother, Goliath.” He says as he changes his hair color to a bright red.

Poppy blinks again at the change, surprised and in awe of that, but a little disappointed she couldn’t do the same.”That’s really cool.” She smiles a bit, about to ask more questions when a voice sounds from outside.

“Tora! Honey, you have got to stop going to the wrong car, I need you.” The voice is whiny, but not right outside the car, but causes Tora to sigh as he stands up.

“That’s my cue, see ya around, Bobby.” He says, smirking at her and throwing her a wink before turning and calling out gruffly as he exits the car. “I’m coming, Quincess. Don’t get yer panties in a twist.”

Poppy was alone again, but amongst all her emotions there was that spark of excitement and inspiration for magic and she smiled softly to herself. The uncertainty that was bubbling over inside her was beginning to fade, and feel more manageable, until she heard another voice sound from outside her car.

“You shouldn’t hang around people from Slytherin. They’re all bad and you’ll end up getting hurt.” There was another boy, dressed in robes, but he didn’t have a tie yet. She blinks a bit as he approaches and sits directly next to her. The slightly taller boy smiles at her, offering up his hand for her to shake. “I’m Julri, and I’m going to be a Gryffindor. Slytherins are not the kind of people you should be making friends with, I heard you admit you’re new to this world, but I grew up in it and I can help you out, Poppy.”

She was initially unsettled by this boy, but her fears and doubts came back in as he is reminding her that she knew nothing of magic or what exacting she is doing when it comes to school policies and rules. She still has some excitement, but it is almost quashed by the crippling anxieties of her raging emotions. She looks at the hand hesitantly, but what could be so bad about a boy her age. She isn’t making a deal with the devil, just accepting a new friendship that could offer her the guidance she needs to get through her new life at Hogwarts and, hopefully, not make a complete fool of herself before she gets started. She hesitantly shakes his hand before speaking up, “Uh, thanks. I guess that would be nice.” She smiles a bit at him before looking back to the door, trying to see what could be so bad about a Slytherin, who seemed to be genuinely nice, and pulled Poppy from the raging storm within herself. These thoughts die quietly when the new boy speaks again.

“You should get into your robes, we’ll be there soon. I can show you the way.” He says, offering her a hand once again, and she follows him because he seems nice and normal enough, but the image of amber eyes that seemed so gentle and kind are not something that will easily leave this young girl’s mind as she traverses the the back of the train to change into her robes

Once the small girl manages to change, she looks at herself in a mirror. She feels like the robes swallow her whole, but they are also comfortable, almost like a security blanket wrapping her whole body to keep her safe from the dangers of the outside world.. She makes herself smile at her mirror form. “Dad would want you to be happy and learn to be the best, and that is what you are going to do.” She says, trying to be as determined as possible, then the train slows and lurches and she loses her balance a moment, luckily she avoids falling, steadying herself against the wall as she waits for the train to fully stop. She looks at the mirror again and takes a breath to center herself, sighing and realizing that this was the beginning of something new, and she was determined to make it something good, maybe even wonderful.

She follows Julri, because he seems to know where he is going, getting momentarily distracted by the bright flash of red in the crowd, next to a shorter blond boy, who has elaborate silver trimmings on his robes, but she can’t look for long as all the first years have to follow along in a group to get corralled where they need to be

Everything that happens next passes by in a flash, before long they are led into the castle, and she is excited and nervous, but doing her best to keep a cheery disposition despite the maelstrom of change in her life. The next thing she knows, her name is called, the last in her group due to her last name. She takes a steadying breath and stands, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head, looking out over the crowd, she once again finds herself looking right at Tora. To her surprise, he is staring right back at her, but she shuts her eyes as she hears the voice.

“How peculiar you are, little dear.” The magical item states as it sits on her head.

She gulps softly, not sure what he means by that.

“It seems you don’t even want to be here. Interesting. Your mother was a Slytherin, but you do not know her and you don’t seem much like her. But you have the anger inside of you to be a great Slytherin.”

She opens her eyes and looks at the floor. “I don’t know her, and I don’t want to be anything like that woman.” she says softly, not wanting anyone but the hat to hea, though there is a bite behind the words, despising whoever that woman may be for leaving her and her father alone with little to no explanation known. She lets out a soft sigh, looking up to the ceiling, the floating candles remind her of stargazing with her father. “I wish my dad had gone here, I’d want to be in his house.” She whispers, looking up further to the brim of the hat.

“Hard to say, muggles are fickle beings, but I see your father in you. And I can have no doubts about where you are to be now. It may take time, but there is a house that will fit you best when you know your path is set.”

She holds her breath, no idea what she is about to hear, and just wanting to know, and hoping she will make her Dad proud, no matter the outcome.

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouts and the table with students donning maroon and gold all cheer loudly for her. 

She finds herself looking at them, then over to the Slytherin table, she could swear Tora was frowning but he was too far away to really see. She stands up and heads to her new house, the seat next to Julri was waiting. 

“I knew we’d be in the same house! I could feel the connection. You and I will be the best of friends.” He says bumping her with his shoulder as she sits.

She smiles at that, and goes about eating dinner and meeting other people in their house, hoping that she will be able to feel a sense of belonging before too long, and that the upheaval of her emotions will calm so she will be able to move on peacefully and live her life to make her dad proud. Wherever he is now, she almost feels as if he is smiling down at her, and wishing her luck on this new quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	3. Just a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has a dream, but is unsure what to make of it.

The rest of the evening blurs together for Poppy, she enjoys dinner, and meets two girls in her house that seem very nice. Mirabelle and Danae walk with her, and Julri sticks close as well as they are led through the castle to their dormitory. Poppy is taken aback by the portraits moving and speaking around them, and is shocked when she learns to enter the dorms they would need to give a password to a portrait called The Fat Lady. 

However she smiles to herself when she learns the password to be ‘Jabberwock,’ because she can remember her father reading her the nonsensical poem in silly voices, and despite being slightly sad, she held tightly onto those happy memories.

Upon entering the common room, her eyes are wide at how gorgeous it is, warm and welcoming with a fire roaring in the fireplace. She smiles and somehow she feels at home, despite being in a strange place far away from everything she knew. There is a feeling of hope, coupled with determination to make the best of her situation, swelling within her chest and she can’t help the small smile that now resides on her face.

She listens closely as they are given instructions on how to find the dorms, and she is practically dragged up the stairs but Mirabelle and Danae, and luckily they find an empty room and are quick to claim their beds. Poppy sits down and after a few moments all of her items appear in front of her and she stands quickly to let Penny out from her cage. The copper bird hops onto her arm, and Poppy smiles at the bird, petting her head lovingly before opening the window to allow her to fly and stretch her wings. She can hear Mirabelle and Danae chatting excitedly about school and everything that is to come, but she finds herself very tired, going through her things to find everything she needs to go to bed. 

She is glad the other girls follow suit and they go to the bathrooms together to get ready for bed before they all return and get settled for the night. Poppy smiles to herself as she turns out the lights in the room, cracking the window open slightly so Penny could come back in if she chooses to later on. She cuddles down and shuts her eyes, quickly finding sleep, hoping that any stresses she has will melt away and this new journey will begin easily.

Unfortunately things could never be so easy for Poppy, not if the past few months are any indication of how easily her life seems to go from bad to worse. She is thrown into the first dream that she has had in months, and finds herself staring from above, everything ensconced in darkness. Suddenly something bright appears before her. Someone kneeling on the ground, dressed wholly in a blinding white color, the sound of crying hits her ears, and she realizes how silent it had been before that moment. She tries to move to speak, but she can only reach out a hand. The moment she does the figure’s head jerks towards her, and her own heart almost stops.

Poppy has never been one to watch herself cry, and seeing the figure's face, locking eyes with her crying self sends shivers through her body, her eyes hurting from how bright this white light surrounding her counterpart shines. She could see her clone’s mouth move but there are no words, then the crying becomes harder, turning to hysteric crying and she reaches her hand to her own face feeling that she is now crying as well. She focuses on her counterpart once again, while a strange black symbol appears on her neck and then starts to bleed across her skin and blackness slowly engulfs the white and everything is quiet once more. 

She is shaking, unsure of what is happening, and suddenly a soft yellow light comes from behind her, she is quick to turn around, shuddering as everything seems to grow impossibly colder, but brighter at the same time. The darkness melts away as the yellow light grows, things become clear. Poppy can see Julri, Danae, and Mirabelle clearly in front of her, the other figures are still somewhat shrouded in darkness. All three are smiling at her, though something feels off when she looks at Julri, but they are all still and quiet, and she finds that once again her body stands still and she cannot move towards them, only able to move her head to look around.

Wanton screams come from the dark figures furthest away, it seems like this room is massive, so many people filling it that she can’t count, she reaches her hands up to cover her ears, but sounds only grow louder. She shuts her eyes tightly, willing herself to wake up, just then she feels something on her legs. Opening her eyes, seeing black and red, smoke like tendrils seep from the ground and wrap around her legs, she looks up, and sees them coming from everywhere in the room, grasping at all the figures, the screams growing ever louder.

Poppylan tries to speak, scream, ask for help, anything, but nothing makes her mouth move, she looks to her new friends and notices they look different, growing older before her eyes, she notices new figures as well. A girl with blue colored hair, wearing her robes with a Ravenclaw tie, steps near her roommates, all three smiling at her. A boy Ravenclaw stands off to the side near them, smiling as well. Julri still just before her is still smiling slightly, his arms crossed over his chest, several boys start to come into view behind him, but they are not as clear as the other people. And to the other side she sees a blond boy wearing the Slytherin house colors, the elaborate gold trim reminding her of the boy she had seen with Tora when they got off the train. He smiles at her and waves, near him there is a boy with his arms crossed, looking at her cautiously, he looks like tora, but smaller and with blue hair. ‘Goliath’, she thinks to herself, remembering the older boy mentioning he had a brother. But she hadn’t met him, so how could she know what he looks like, but looking at them all she can feel connections, like blurry dejavu, as if she knows them all somehow, names and relationships seem to be lost in her mind, but subconsciously she knows them all...somehow.

The yellow light seems to darken, turning to orange as she feels her legs being tugged down, having forgotten of the smoky tendrils surrounding her leg. Poppy is tugged down to her knees, catching herself with her hands to avoid falling all the way over. Suddenly Poppy finds it hard to breathe, sitting up and grasping at her throat, nothing is there, but she still feels like her chest is constricting as she gasps for breath. The only other thing she can feel other than the cold of the space is her hot tears running down her face. She opens her eyes, seeing her Granny right in front of her, with arms open to her, and nothing would feel so comforting as a hug from her Granny in that moment. She tries so desperately to stand up, the screams start to echo through the room once more, her granny kneels down, wrapping her arms around her, only to disappear completely, leaving Poppy to feel so desperately alone. She stares blankly down at her own body, noticing the slowly growing darkness against her, but also noticing her body has changed as well, looking nothing like it had when she had fallen asleep, she looks up again to take in the sight of the people before her.

The orange light is slowly growing darker in color, an almost blood orange color, but still offering more brightness than the darkness initially had. Her roommates and the two ravenclaws are still smiling, reaching their hands out to her, she wants to reach back out but her head moves on its own accord to look at the rest, seeing the blond Slytherin, now sporting a dangling cross earring, is also reaching out to her, but seems to be more hesitant, the blue haired boy is holding onto the back of his robes as if to pull him away and deter any mistakes. 

The sounds of random screams is joined by laughter and her head turns to see Julri with his back to her, head glancing over his shoulder with a teasing smile before turning to the group of boys all of them continue to laugh at her. Everything freezes and everything is silent once more, the orange creeping darker and turning red. She feels figures to her sides and behind her, looking to the sides she can’t see anything, but the eerie feeling of presence lingers about her. If she could scream she would as she felt hands on her own, turning her head abruptly and seeing herself, once again in the glowing white clothes, this time she is older, and she grasps her hands and allows herself to be pulled to stand. She looks down and notices she is back to being herself, the black smoke is gone and she seems to be able to move on her own accord.

Poppy lifts her head to look up at her older self, swallowing nervously at the look of concern written on her own face. “Wh.. What is this..? I don’t understand… None of this makes any sense.” She says, feeling her eyes well with tears. 

Her older self offers a small smile, squeezing her hands, the red combined with te white surrounding her dream self has melted and made the room a comforting light pink color. “I cannot tell you what this means. In time you will know, but I know someone you’re more likely to listen to.” She says, turning the smaller girl towards another figure glowing in white.

Poppylan gasps, dropping the hands holding her own and runs to hug the figure, her eyes filling with new tears as she grips tightly as is hugged back. 

“I’ve missed you Poppylan.” Her father says, gently pulling back and kneeling before her. “You make me so proud to have been your dad, Poppy. You are so much stronger than you believe, and you are going to do great things. I hope it is many decades before I ever have to see you again, my Poppylan. I love you so much, and I know that you will only continue to make me proud.” He says, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, before he vanishes as her Granny had, before she had time to process him even being there

Poppy lets out a shuddering breath and a sob, so desperately wishing he would have stayed longer, so they could talk more, she had so much to say, and so much she misses, and it wasn’t enough. She deserved more, she looked to where her older self had been, but she was gone as well, and all the other figures are disappearing as white light expands through the room, and then she realizes it is coming from herself, and she stepped back, looking down at herself to see that she had taken the form of her dreamself, a golden color is coming from behind her and she steps back again, bumping into something. No, not something, but someone, she realizes as two large hands grasp onto her smaller ones, her head leaning back and landing against this figure's back She thought that maybe fear should be her reaction, but instead she squeezes onto the hands, feeling grounded. She was about to turn around when she sees darkness creeping around her, looking up to see two figures.

There is a tall man, face shrouded in darkness, she can only see dark robes over a suit, and next to him is a woman, only slightly shorter in a black dress. She is blond and strikingly beautiful, but with an evil smirk on her face. Poppy is too distracted to notice the eyes, almost identical to her own that the woman possesses.

The woman laughs at her walking closer, the empty space is filled with the darkness from these people and the golden and white light shining from herself and the person behind her. “You stand no chance,” The blonde says with an air of arrogance, “Poppylan you will do great things, but they will be for us, and nothing that could make a father like yours proud.”

Poppy squeezes her hands tighter around the large hands that have hers trapped, finding herself filled with so much anger, nothing that she has ever felt before can compare. She can’t recall ever being so angry, or feeling much anger at all in the past. “I don’t know who you are, but you don’t know me and I will not be doing anything you ask.” She says with a determination she didn’t even know she possessed, the light from herself grows brighter, and both the dark figures flinch back.

“We shall see.” They say in unison, before stepping back into the darkness and the space is once again filled with just like, the white and gold melt together into such a peaceful light, not so blinding anymore, just comforting. She lets out a breath of relief to just be alone once again. 

She is pulled from that thought at the feeling of the strong, but gentle hands grasping her own, and she finally feels how the chill in the room has dissipated. She turns her head over her shoulder, having to angle up to look at the taller person, seeing long black hair, tied half up in a bun. The man has his head turned to the side, hair obstructing most of his face, but she can see the brand on his neck, the same one that had appeared on her dream self and she takes it in carefully, hoping to find some meaning in it. She was about to ask when she sees darkness creeping in again, and she finds herself unable to speak and move, her hands gripping tightly to the strangers, wondering how she can feel so comfortable with someone she has never seen before, but then he speaks and the voice is familiar, but she can’t quite place it.

“I’ll try to keep ya safe, Poppylan. I promise, but you just have to promise not to worry about me.” HIs voice is soft and calming even though it has a gruff quality, but Poppy is angered by the idea of having to be protected, wanting to object, but not having her voice. Poppy then feels helpless again at not being able to respond, shutting her eyes tightly and leaning her head back against him, feeling herself shrink down as her body changes to her own eleven year old self and the body behind her changes as well. She opens her eyes once more, swearing she caught a flash of red hair even though it was too dark to tell and then the piercing image of amber eyes is the only thing she can see as the darkness replaces everything.

Poppy sits up suddenly in her bed, holding her breath to urge herself to stay quiet. She looks around rapidly, seeing the light of the sun starting to creep over the horizon and filling the room with a soft pink hue of the sunrise. Penny is perched on the windowsill, looking at her in concern, and she just tries to process and remember the dream, but it is blurring and leaving her memory, the only thing she can remember are her father’s words and the image of amber eyes against black. 

The only thing she knew for sure, is that she knew nothing, and she was hoping that the haunting but fleeting dream would never occur and was just her anxieties getting to her as she starts this new journey. Though if that was the case, how did some pieces feel so real, while others have left holes in her mind. She takes a shaky breath and decides to push it aside and get ready for the day, because nothing was going to stop her, wherever this path leads, she knew even more than before that she had to go down it and be a part of this next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	4. Unknown Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy starts classes, and things are not as easy as she thought they would be to go unnoticed

Despite the dream looming over her, Poppy does everything she can to keep her chin up and face the challenge of getting used to her new life and the school setting. She had some issues with her wand, she had been told that the combination was known to be difficult for some users. Her wand is beautiful, but temperamental with her, it is made of cherry wood, and resembles a cherry blossom branch, a slight curve rather than a carved or woven handle towards the end, with a small carving of a flower at the end, painted delicately to look just like a cherry blossom. The core is a dragon heartstring, she had researched the combination after being warned of its capabilities. She learned that she would need to have a lot of self control and keep her mind steady when using her wand, because the wood alone is very powerful, but the combination made her wand even more powerful.

While her potions class is uneventful, the young brunette learns this the hard way during her first charms class, after the first lecture they are tasked with performing the levitation charm, ‘Wingardium Leviosa.’ She practiced the wand motion a few times before taking a centering breath and speaking clearly, “Wingardium Leviosa.” She is sitting in between Danae and Mirabelle at a desk in the front of the room, and she is elated when her feather begins to rise, then her friends’ feathers also rise and every item on the desk, then the desk itself and she quickly deactivates the spell, eyes wide as she stares at the desk. Poppy can feel her friends looking at her in shock, and she is unsure how to respond as her face starts to flush from embarrassment, then she hears their professor clear his throat and she looks up to see him, looking shocked, but somewhat impressed.

Professor Lam is a short man, just a bit taller than herself, but he seems very nice and patient, which gives Poppy hope that he is not too upset with her. “I believe that’s enough practice for you at the moment, help the others with the wand movement and see me after class, Ms. Wilkes.”

“Yes, Professor.” She says softly, bowing her head and swallowing slightly, nervous as to why she had to stay after class. She doesn’t have long to dwell on the thought as soon as the professor walks away, her friends start to speak.”

“That was incredible, Poppy.” Mirabelle whispers from her right, shocked and amazed by her friend.

“How did you even manage that, I can’t even get this feather to lift an inch.” Danae adds, just as amazed by her newfound friend. “Are you sure you grew up in the muggle world, that was crazy cool, girl!”

Poppylan blushes at that, shrugging a bit before looking at each of them, hoping that they were the only ones to notice. “I have no clue, but the Professor said to help, so let me show the movement and help with your pronunciation, and I’m sure you both can do the same, or, uhm, lift the feather like we’re supposed to.” She says with a little laugh and helps her friends until the time of class ends.

Julri approaches her as the class is leaving, a couple of other boys from their house with him. “Hey, Poppy, saw what you did earlier, thought I’d be the one who would need to tutor you, but maybe you can show me how you did that, and I can help you with all the other stuff.” He says, sounding mostly teasing, but Poppy still feels rather embarrassed.

She laughs a bit at that, “I don’t know if you want me to be your tutor, I’m not even sure what I did.”

“In that case, I’ll help you get the hang of things so you don’t embarrass yourself more.” He says, laughing with her, but she can’t help but feel he is laughing at her, but that thought disappears at the sound of Professor Lam clearing his throat

“Class was dismissed, young man. Head off to lunch. Ms. Wilkes, please join me in my office.” He says as he turns around.

“Someone’s in trouble.” One of the other boys says, and they all laugh walking out of the room.

Poppy can feel her face and ears burning in a blush as she turns and follows the professor to his office. She tries to take a breath and calm herself as she sits in the seat in front of his desk, where he had sat down.

“Pay no mind to foolish boys, Ms. Wilkes. Things like this happen more often than not, but I believe this shows that you have some great prospects. Tell me about your wand.” He says, smiling at her slightly.

She smiles back, pulling it out and placing it down on his desk. “It’s Cherry Wood with a Dragon Heartstring Core, thirteen and three quarter inches, I believe.” The young girl states what she had been told when her wand chose her.

“Very unique combination, but I am sure that you were told as much. How flexible is your wand, Ms. Wilkes.”

“I believe the shopkeeper said it was unyielding, he had it in the store for about fifty years and said that no one else had gotten any reaction from it previously.” 

“Very interesting. You’ll need to work on wand control. I’ve personally never had much need for the practice, but I can teach you some, and I’ve called another student to help, who had some similar troubles last year.” He says, and then there is knock on the door. “That must be him. Come in, my boy.” 

Poppy turns her head, seeing the blue hair and amber eyes, her breath catches, remembering him from her dream. “Goliath?” She asks softly.

“So you two have met?” Professor Lam asks with a smile.

“Don’t think so, how’d you know my name?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at Poppy.

Her own eyes go wide, and the heat on her face is returning as she blushes again. She clears her throat before answering. “No, we haven’t met, but I met someone yesterday, who said he had a brother and I took a lucky guess, based on your similarities.” She says, smiling at the blue haired Slytherin.

“You met that ugly fuck, Tora, and assumed I was his brother, you bruise my ego, sweetheart.” He says, giving her a teasing smirk.

Poppy is blushing even harder now, about to respond, but the professor beats her. “Now, we’ve been through this. No swearing in front of me, especially not in the presence of a first year, unless you want me to deduct house points.” He says, pointing at Goliath to sit down as well. He plops into the seat next to Poppy.

“Okay, okay. What’s this about anyway?” Goliath asks, twirling his wand between his fingers.

“This is Poppylan Wilkes, she is having the same trouble you had with your wand. I am asking you to teach her what I taught you as you know everything you need to, but seem to be reluctant to practice my teachings. I ask you to set a good example, and I may throw in some extra credit points, maybe even house points if you do a good job.” He says, leaning back in his chair and looking between the two. “I think this will be a good match and you two will work well together.”

Goliath huffs a bit, “Whatever you say, professor. I’ll see what I can do.” He stands then, grabbing Poppy’s wand, walking out of the room. “Come on sweetheart.”

Poppy’s eyes widen when he takes her wand, and she gets up to follow after him before turning to the professor. “Thank you for finding me a tutor, hopefully I’ll have more control for class tomorrow and not cause any distraction.”

“Better catch up or you might never see that wand, Goliath is a good student, but he has a bit of a rebellious streak, maybe you can talk some sense into him as well.” He says, being nonchalant and looking over some papers on his desk.

Poppy hurries from his office, realizing that Goliath is no longer in the classroom, she sighs loudly, “Oh, fudge biscuits.” She murmurs to herself before running from the room, looking down the corridors, seeing Goliath’s blue hair, the boy is smirking at her waves the wand before turning and running. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She says with another huff before racing down the hall after him. She can’t catch up, even though he is only in the year above her, he is taller with longer legs, and seems to navigate the castle much better than she can since it is her first day in the castle. Though Poppy is trying hard to keep up, getting angrier as it goes on. How did the professor think this would go well, and how was she going to catch this blue haired idiot to get her wand back.

Her answer is given when Goliath looks over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at her and runs headlong into someone. Poppy stops running as she sees Goliath grabbed by his arms by his older brother, and she walks the rest of the way over, completely winded from the running.

“What do ya think yer doing now, blue?” Tora says, wrenching the wand from his grip and holding it over his head.

“Just having some fun, big bro. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He says with smirks, shaking from his brother’s grip and turning to the brunette.

Poppy is fuming as he calls her sweetheart again, clenching her fists at her sides as she approaches the taller boys, she brings up a hand and pokes Goliath in his chest. “ I am not your sweetheart, I don’t know who taught you guys to call girls that, but you should stop because it is irritating. And no, I’m not really having fun. I want to learn how to do magic without lifting a whole desk instead of a feather, so if you can’t do that, because you’re busy being childish and annoying then I’ll tell Professor Lam and you can kiss your extra credit goodbye and get out of my life.” Her tone is hushed as not to draw attention, but she looks Goliath right in the eye, not even blinking as she says her piece.

“Goddamn feisty, little hamster.” Tora says with a chuckle holding out the wand, and Poppy grabs it quickly, keeping a tight grip on it and glaring once more at Goliath, who seems pretty stunned and has lost his swagger from before.

“I’m not a fudging hamster, but thank you Tora, for giving me my wand back.” Poppy says once her wand is in hand, looking at him a moment before turning her attention back to the smaller boy. “Now, I’m exhausted because I chased you through half the darn castle, so I’m going to have my lunch, but you will meet me at the practice field after the last class since no one has practice today and teach me whatever you need to so that I don’t accidentally blow up the school the next time a spell, and if you don’t show, I’ll practice alone and if something happens, it’ll be your fault.” She says, poking his chest with her wand to prove her point. Her wand is reacting to her anger, and a crown of cherry blossoms appears on Goliath’s head, both boys are speechless, having never seen something quite like that happen before. Poppy is surprised as well, but before anyone can say anything. A familiar voice calls her name.

Julri runs up, hooking an arm around her waist and looking at her before looking at the two larger boys. “These Slytherins bothering you, Pops?” He asks, glaring at them.

She huffs, shaking her head. “I was just leaving. Let’s go to lunch.” She says, turning and expecting Julri to drop his hold but he doesn’t and she blushes a bit, not sure what to think of that, but she is still just angry and spent from her running and ranting and she doesn’t put up a right, she can’t help the small smile that creeps on her face as she hears Tora say, “That’s really one feisty goddamn hamster.” She hears his laugh and she herself almost laughs when Goliath says.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” she then hears their footsteps going the other way and she doesn’t hear anything else from them, but then she realizes Julri is ranting beside her.

“You really need to be more careful, Poppylan. Slytherins are all dangerous and they hate anyone who isn’t a pureblooded wizard. You should just run and get a professor if those guys give you any more trouble, or I may appoint myself as your bodyguard to keep you safe, because you don’t seem to be catching on to how bad they are.” He says pulling her closer.

“It’s really fine. I’ll meet you at lunch, I need to get my books from the charms classroom.” She says as she pulls away and walks back to the class to get her things, trying not to dwell too much on what Julri had said, and getting nervous about spending time with Goliath alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	5. Channeling Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy enjoys a new class, and learns the secret to controlling her magic

Poppy is able to get her books and get to The Great Hall, finding Mirabelle and Danae sitting towards the end of the table, glad they are far away from Julri and his group of friends. She was glad just to sit with the girls and relax after what happened. She tells them the whole story and they both seem very interested in these boys. 

“Which ones are they? Are they in here?” Mirabelle asks, looking over at the Slytherin table. “Are they cute?”

Poppy laughs, following her friend’s view and looking over the table, she is surprised when she looks directly into Tora’s eyes from across the room, blushing slightly and clearing her throat to look away. “Yeah. They’re straight across from us. With the red and blue hair. Hard to miss them. Next to the boy with platinum blond hair.” She says, paying more attention to her food and eating. 

“Their eyes are sort of creepy. I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like this.” Danae says, picking at her food and looking at the boys. “The blond is really cute though.” 

“They’re intimidating just by the look of them.” Mirabelle says, looking at Poppy with concern. “Not to mention they’re in Slytherin. Do you really have to study with them?” 

“Not all of them. Just Goliath. The blue haired one. He’s a little annoying. But he seems harmless.” She says, sighing as she keeps her gaze down. “And I’d rather be taught how to control my magic so I don’t raise the whole desk again. I don’t want to draw attention to myself.” She says, looking at her friends. “If I learn maybe I’ll be a better study partner for you guys. Hopefully I learn quick and then I don’t have to study with him anymore.” 

Both of her friends seem satisfied by this and they go about making their own plans for studying and doing homework together after classes. 

She is glad that things are relaxing overall, and she is excited for their next class. She always loved plants and growing things back at home, so she hopes that herbology will be like that for her. 

Before long they finish lunch and head to the class, Poppylan can’t help but smile as they enter the room and she looks about, entranced by the plants about the room. She and her roommates are the first ones in the room. She notices Mirabelle leaning in very closely smell a flower. “Mirabelle. I wouldn’t do that. That’s Angel’s Trumpet and it’s pretty poisonous.”

Mirabelle steps back quickly. “Thanks for the warning.” 

“Smart eye,” A voice sounds from the front of the room, there is a short older woman holding a scroll and a pipe, smiling at Poppy. “Not a lot of first years would know that.” 

“I did a lot of gardening back home, and my granny had some of these, they’re beautiful, but I learned pretty early not to get too close to certain plants, Professor.” She says, smiling at the woman. 

She laughs a bit at that, taking a puff from the magic pipe she has. “I like you, you’re allowed to call me Alice. Tora, get out of my office and get to your next class. Joe won’t go easy on you if you are late all this year too.” 

“I’m coming, woman. I was just doing the chores you gave me.” He says as he exits the office, looking to the woman then the girls in the room, smiling a bit. “Hey Bobby, haven’t lost your wand again.” 

She puffs out her cheeks at that. “I didn’t lose my wand before. Your brother took it. Maybe keep him in check and tell him how rude it is to steal things.” She says, taking her seat with her roommates at the desk in the front of the room. 

He smirks at that. “Feisty goddamn hamster.” He says before Alice comes up and wacks him on the backing the head with her scroll. “Dammit, woman. You have to stop that shit.” 

“Ten points from Slytherin for swearing in front of first years. Better get going before I take some more away. And leave that sweet girl alone. She doesn’t need to be hanging around the kings of detention in her first year.” She says, pushing him towards the door with the scroll. 

“I’m leaving. I’m leaving. God. Too many feisty ass women in here.” He huffs, exiting the room. 

“That’s another five points.” She yells after him, shaking her head before looking at Poppy. “And ten points for Gryffndor for your plant knowledge and for sticking up to the dolt. Ms…”

“Poppylan Wilkes. I go by Poppy, professor.” She says smiling at her. 

“Please call me, Alice. I thought I liked you before. But anyone willing to talk to Tora like that, is my new favorite student.” The woman says with smile. “Poppy, huh, interesting name. Those flowers have a lot of meanings. Sometimes passion and love or death or passage. I like to see them as a meaning of peace. Very pretty flower. A fitting name for you.” 

Poppy smiles sadly at that. “My dad liked to use them as a sign of peace. I didn’t know they had so many meanings. Thank you. I do like poppy flowers.” 

“I think I have a cutting you could plant and grow in your room. You can feel free to come by and grab as many as you like whenever you want.” She says with a smile before heading to her desk to start to lesson. 

Poppy can’t keep the smile off her face, feeling very lucky to have a teacher that seems to like her so much, especially when she learns that Alice is her Head of House. She immensely enjoys the class and learning more about magical plants, she chats with Alice briefly afterwards before heading to the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her friends left while she was chatting so she is walking alone, not paying too much attention and she bumps into someone, dropping her books over the ground as she falls back, wincing as her bum hits the stone floor, more than likely resulting in a bruised coccyx. 

She huffs, puffing out her cheeks and looking up to see the Tora standing above her.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, sweetheart.” He says smirking as he kneels down and picks up her books for her. 

She rolls her eyes. “Bold of you to call me sweetheart after I chewed out your brother earlier.” She says, going to take her things, but he holds them over his head. 

“Now come on. I’m better than that prick, I thought ya liked me, Bobby.”

Poppylan can hardly believe how smug this guy is, glaring up at him indignantly. “I don’t know either of you. Can I have my books so I’m not late for class, please?”

“I was gonna give them back… if ya admit you like me.” 

“You are unbelievably smug. Just give me my books. It’s my first day and I don’t want to draw anymore attention to myself.” She says trying to stand on her toes and reach for the book. 

“Hey. Why don’t you pick on someone your own size.” A familiar voice sounds from behind them pushing Tora slightly before going and standing next to Poppy.

“Julri, it’s fine. He just helped me with my books after I bumped into him. It’s my fault, not Tora’s.” She says, holding out her hand. “Give me my books so I can be on my way, tiger.” She teases, but Tora is busy glaring at Julri. 

“Don’t stand up for the Slytherin scum, Poppylan. They’re not worth your time. Just give her the books you brute. And go somewhere else and stay away from her.” 

“It seems Bobby can handle herself. We were just having a conversation so maybe yer the one that should fuck off.” He says, making a sound that almost sounds like a growl. 

The small girl sighs, feeling completely ignored as the boys are staring at her, she grabs her wand and does the spell from earlier, focusing a bit more on her items. “Wingardium Leviosa.” She says as she flicks her wand, watching the items lift out of Tora’s hand, then noticing both the boys lifting off the ground as well. She quickly releases the spell and catches her book. Tora lands normally, but Julri falls as Poppy had earlier, but stands up quickly and straightens his robes. 

Tora can’t help but chuckle, and Poppy swears she could hear him murmur something about a feisty hamster to himself. 

“I have class.” She says, noticing that she had also put a cherry blossom crown on Tora after using her magic. She would definitely need to figure out how to stop that. She walks away quickly, followed by Julri after he knocks into Tora with his shoulder as he passes and then puts his arm around her waist again. 

“Very impressive, Poppy. But you really need to keep away from those guys. They are bad news. And you may have handled it now but once your magic is under control and normal you wouldn’t stand a chance. He may just be a third year. But he’s sixteen and has been held back for some sketchy stuff he’s done. He’s dangerous and you need to keep safe.” 

Poppy feels herself shrink at hearing that, Tora didn’t seem so bad. He seems nice enough, even if he can be a bit of a jerk. She can’t find words and simply nods, moving away from him when they enter the class, wanting to sit with Mirabelle and Danae, but the seats are different in this class and they are already sitting together. She sits in the back and Julri sits with her. She doesn’t pay much attention, taking a few notes during the lecture. 

She is glad when the class is over, gathering her things and walking out as quickly as she can. Julri catches up to her, hooking an arm around her shoulders, which is better than her waist, but she still isn’t completely comfortable with it. 

“Want to do some studying. I can try and help you with your problem. Can’t be the only first year completely out of control.” He says, smiling at her. 

She smiles back, shaking her head. “No. I actually am going to meet with Professor Lam and he’s going to help me. I’m just going to bring my things back to my dorm and then I’m meeting with him.” She doesn’t want him to get on her for meeting with Goliath, so the white lie seems rather harmless. 

“He may know a bit more than I do. But I’d be happy to help you study. Since you’re from the muggle world you’ll definitely need all the help you can get to have a chance of doing well.” He was about to continue when he heard one of his friends calling his name. “Good luck with your practice. You’ll need it. See you around.” He says as he walks back to his friends. 

Poppy sighs a bit, continuing to the dorm rooms. She feels dread, thinking how out of her depth she must be, because she realizes how little she knows. Everyone was talking about the meanings of the houses and different wizard history and she was so lost amongst the things she needed to learn about this new half of herself. She knew so much of the muggle world and how things worked there, but someone mentioned how they are bringing back the Triwizard tournament this year and the people coming from other wizard schools. Apparently there were multiple schools and not just Hogwarts. This is the first day and all the information on top of that, she can’t control her own magic. It was all overwhelming and she feels her chest tighten and it’s hard to breathe.

Shetries to shake herself from the headspace as she approaches the Fat Lady portrait. She smiles at the painting. 

“Have a hard first day, love?” The painting asks when she approaches. 

Poppy sighs and simply nods a bit, looking around and seeing no one there. “I feel out of my depth. It’s all so new.”

“It’s the first day dear. It will get better. I’m sure.” 

Poppy is able to smile at that though her chest is still tight and the overwhelming doubts are still swimming in her brain. “Thank you. Jabberwock.” She says softly and the painting opens up. 

She hurried to her room, putting her things away neatly and shutting her eyes after she sits on her bed. 

“No. No. No. Don’t cry.” She says, almost whimpering as the tears gather in her eyes despite her pleading. She covers her face with her hands as she lays back on her bed, desperately trying to calm herself down. 

She feels a gentle peck on her head, pulling her hands down and smiling as she sees her beloved pet. “Hi Pen. I’m okay. Just had a rough day.” She sits up and lovingly pets the owls head with a knuckle. “You’ve made it better, already.” She smiles a bit, using her free hand to wipe her tears away. You wanna come with me, I’m going to the practice field to work on my magic.” The bird coos and then flaps its wings to propel herself onto her owner’s shoulder. 

Poppy smiles, wiping the rest of her tears away, grabbing her wand and heading down to the practice field. It takes a while, and she is surprised that when she gets there Goliath is already there. 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d show up.” She says, sitting next to him on the bench. 

“You don’t know me. I could use the extra credit. And if I gained some house points it won’t hurt.” He says, looking at her, surprised to see the bird on her shoulder. “Who’s this, bring a guardian?.” He teases, bringing up a hand to pet the bird, pulling it back quickly as he is bitten. “Fuck. Evil bird.” 

Poppy covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing, composing herself after a moment. “She’s never bitten anyone before. Sorry about that. Maybe if you were nicer Penny would like you.” 

He scowls, the bird making a sound that suspiciously sounded like a laugh. “Glorified fucking chicken. I could turn you into a water goblet. See who’s laughing then.” 

“You will do no such thing. I’ll report that. She did nothing wrong. She’s a bird. They bite sometimes.” She says, lovingly petting her bird. “Not me. So it’s confirmed. Be less of a jerk.” She teases him, Penny hopping off her shoulder and onto the back of the bench, causing Goliath to shy away. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I get the message. Let’s just get this over with. I don’t like the way she’s looking at me.” He says, standing and shrugging off his robe and draping it off the back of the bench. “I heard what you did to my brother. So we’re learning a different spell to practice because I don’t want to be thrown across the field.”

She laughs and stands, copying his actions and holding out her wand at him. “You’re afraid of an eleven year old girl, Goliath.” 

“No pointing that thing at me. I don’t trust you yet. I still have cherry blossom branches in my hair because that damn crown wouldn’t come out.” He huffs rolling up his sleeves and pulling out his own wands. “Hold you wand out to the field and away from anything living, psychopathic hamster.” 

“What is with you all calling me a hamster. It’s so rude.” She says, but follows his instruction. 

“You don’t like hamster or sweetheart, what do you want from me, kid?” He says, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe some respect. You’re only a year above me. And I will figure out how to put a flower crown on your head every fudging day. Just call me Poppy. It’s my name. And I’ll call you Goliath instead of jerkface. Sound good?” She asks, pointing her wand at him again. 

He puts his hands up in defeat. “Sounds good, Poppy. Just show me what we’re working with. Try this spell.” He points his own wand forward, flicking it briefly. “Lumos.” He says, a small light appearing at the end of his wand. He holds it a moment then says, “Nox. Now you.” 

Poppy nods, directing her wand forward and copying him. “Lumos.” She says and the light appears, but then grows exponentially, she has to shut her eyes as it gets too bright for her to bear. 

“Say nox, dammit.” Goliath yells, covering his eyes. 

“Nox.” She finally manages to say and the light goes away, she blinks her eyes readjusting. 

“Fuck. That’s even worse than mine was. What’s the core?”

“Dragon Heartstring.” She says, shrugging and sitting back on the bench. “This is hopeless. I’m hopeless.” She huffs, feeling the tightness in her chest as panic sets in again. 

“Hey. That’s not what I said. You have a powerful wand. Which means you’re gonna have to be powerful as a wizard and control it. You have to concentrate more and be more patient. Not gonna lie, Pops. It sucks ass. But you figure it out. I don’t recommend dueling. I was messing around with Tora and ended up making him bald. Lucky he just grew it back. But it could’ve been worse.” He says, sitting next to her. 

She can’t help but laugh at that idea. “Trust me. I don’t need to duel. I don’t want any attention on me. I just want to get through this year with less embarrassment.” 

“It’s not embarrassing. You’re a badass, more powerful than anyone in your class. That’s cool as hell.” 

“You don’t have to be nice to me. Just teach me. I know you probably have cool bad boy Slytherin things you’d rather be doing.” She huffs, leaning her head back and looking up at the sky. 

“You’re really fucking moody for an eleven year old.”

“You swear a lot for a twelve year old, potty mouth.” 

He laughs at that. “You’re a weird kid, Poppy. But seriously. You just have to think more. Your wand will listen and respect you, but if you have bottled up negative emotions, it will tap into that and mess with even the most simple spells.”

She laughs bitterly, thinking back to the mess that her year was and seeing what her wand must be tapping into. “Yeah. Let me just get rid of all my negative emotions when my life is upside down and nothing like it was at the beginning of the year.”

“You’re a kid. What’s so bad about your life?”

She sits up, glaring at him. “Do you even care?” She huffs, looking at her wand and playing with it nervously. “I could ask you the same thing. You had the same issues last year. What’s so bad about being eleven?” She says back harshly, this conversation not what she needed to calm down. 

He is taken aback by her reaction. “Shit sorry. I just kind of had a rough childhood. But you didn’t seem like the type. You seem like a pretty nice kid. Like sunshine and rainbow out your ass kind of person.”

“Well. I usually am. It was just a rough year…” she says looking out over the expanse of the practice field, wishing things could be different. 

“I talked out my issues with Joe, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and it helps. I won’t tell your shit to anyone. If you just want someone who won’t judge or something. Just tell me and I’ll try to help.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think you want my sob story. I barely want it.” 

“Try me.”

She looks at him, leaning against the bench, still fiddling with her wand. “Fine. My whole life was turned upside down. I had no idea I was a witch. Apparently the mother that I never met was one but didn’t bother to say anything serious to my dad about it and so I was thrown into this and picking up my whole life. And even though it was scary, it was exciting too. But my dad had been sick for a long time. Cancer. He got worse over the summer and died a month before I was supposed to come here. He was my best friend. The greatest dad anyone could ever have. Then suddenly I was being moved from my childhood home and in with my Granny and then before I knew it I was here. It hasn’t been a full day and I’m having weird dreams and I’m apparently powerful, but also clueless because all of this is new and intimidating. It’s just so much. I haven’t processed it at all.” She says, speaking slowly and evenly and doing what she can to stay calm, but tears prick her eyes anyways as she speaks, Goliath is staring back at her blankly, then over her shoulder where her wand is pointed and a bunch of poppies have grown from the ground. 

“Damn. I know it doesn’t mean much. But I’m sorry. That sucks. But that’s exactly what your wand is feeding off of, look.” He says pointing to the flowers. 

She looks and laughs a bit. “Well. Makes sense. Takes a bit more than a month to process a loss like that. But I have to find a way to let go of that in order to do proper magic?” She turns back, wiping her tears away. “I don’t think I can do that.” 

“You don’t have to let it go. Trust me. I’m usually pissed off. But you have to feed off the good memories when you do magic and it is more controlled.” 

She nods a bit. “What do you think of?”

“There was a winter where we got the first really big snow in years, and Tora and I spent almost all day playing in the snow. Made a snowman, had a snowball fight. Normal kid shit. It was a long time ago. But it is still probably one of my best memories.” He says, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

She sighs a bit, trying to think of a few things, and she finds the perfect memory, lifting her wand again. “Lumos.” She says and the light appears and remains stable and normal, only fluttering a bit, but she focuses on the memory and it stabilizes. She smiles to herself before flicking her wand again. “Nox.” 

“You got it. What memory did you think of?”

“My dad and I used to climb trees and read. We had the best times, but those were always my favorite. Just out in nature and spending time together, reaching poetry or silly stories. Just perfectly peaceful.” She says sighing contently, and looking at Goliath. “Thanks for teaching me. Though I think Professor Lam could have told me that.”

“He didn’t get it when it happened to me. Butchered the explanation. He hasn’t had a lot of heartbreak or hurt and didn’t get how someone so young could have so much piled up. Took months before I figured it out myself. So this way you got the crash course and are profiting from me being a genius.” He says, smirking at her. 

Poppy can’t help but laugh at that. “If you say so. But still. Thank you. I feel a lot better than I did earlier.” 

“Hopefully this gets me some good extra credit. You’re a real spit fire. I’d hate to be at the other end of your wand when you’re upset again.” He teases as he stands and puts on his robe. 

She laughs again, shrugging her own robes on and putting her wand in the pocket. “Just be less of a jerkface and you’ll be fine, Goliath.” 

“I’ll try my damndest, sweetheart, but I’m a no good, bad boy, Slytherin, so obviously I can’t make promises.” He teases, looking at her then Penny. “Especially if you send your bird after me.” 

Penny flaps her wings at him when he looks at her, Poppy shakes her head and makes a clicking sound and the bird comes over to her shoulder. “Make sure you don’t call me sweetheart and I’m sure we’ll be fine. If not. Penny has her orders.” She smirks and both of them share a laugh before heading back to the castle and on their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	6. Peeves Speaks His Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets an unlikely visitor, everyone's favorite Poltergeist, Peeves. The interaction is confusing and leaves Poppy in a tailspin, seeking solace

When the young Gryffndor returns to her dorm room, she is swelling with a feeling of accomplishment, hoping that was the only thing she needed to keep in mind when working on her magic. There is some doubt circling in the back of her mind, though it is quickly quelled as she chats with her roommates about the experience with Goliath. She writes a letter about her journey and first day to her Granny, handing it off to Penny before she heads down to the library to look for some more books about her wand and other things to study in her free time, so she can improve at a quicker rate. 

She is in awe when she walks into the library, asking for some assistance from a librarian to get some books that could be of help. She gathers them on a table near a window in the back of the library and sits in a comfortable armchair near a fireplace that is peacefully roaring. She pulls her legs into the chair, sitting cross legged as she settles in to read for a while before dinner. She feels unusually calm as she reads up on the Triwizard Tournament, since at tonight’s dinner the other schools, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, will arrive and they will be starting the tournament for this year. She is concerned as she reads of the deadly challenges, glad that the champions compete by choice, and relieved that there is no way for her to compete, she continues to read, starting to wonder what sort of events the champions will have to go through this time around.

Things are peaceful as she reads for quite some time, though after a while the Gryffindor feels a slight chill, which she finds odd since the fire had been so warm before. Looking towards the still blazing fire, she could swear she saw something exit it, but she’s unsure what it could be, then her book flies from her hands and all the books she had gathered are floating and turning aimlessly in the air above her seat. She gasps in surprise, looking around and seeing no one. “Wh-who is doing that?” She asks, keeping her voice down so the librarian won’t come shush her. 

A maniacal sounding laugh comes out of nowhere, followed by a voice. “An ickle little firstie to tease, oh lucky me, lucky old Peeves.” 

She blinks a bit, completely confused and then suddenly a man appears floating with the books, with dark black hair and eyes and white skin that is even paler than her own, though she suspects all her color has faded from her face from fear and confusion. Despite his lifeless skin and features, his outfit is a colorful jesters costume with a hat, in dull orange and yellow colors. “Who are you? What are you?”

“Are you a fool, girlie Gryffindor?” The voice seems to echo and creep around her and she can’t seem to speak, trying not to let panic set in as she is faced with this ethereal being unlike anything she knows to exist. The specter is not fazed by her obvious caution and fear towards him, continuing on his tangent. “I told you my name, if only you listened as well as read.” He says, using his powers to flip through the book. “Tournaments and Cherry wands. History of magic. Meanings of dreams. Interesting combination for a firstie like you…You intrigue me, girlie. I’ll make an exception. Tell me your name and I’ll tell you more about little old Peevsie.”

She shudders a bit unsure of what to do, pulling her legs up and hugging them to her chest. After a moment of deliberation, she takes a slight breath before responding. “Poppy.” 

“Simple and to the point. I like that indeed. Poppy. The flower of death. You will be, oh, so fun to play around with if death will follow in your wake. Though someone so timid may not survive my poltergeist ways.” He smirks, floating down closer to look over her face, but he hesitates and moves back a bit. Poppy is uncertain what to make of his words, but she feels a flare of her anger at his words, furrowing her eyebrow and huffing indignantly as he seems to back up, finding the determination that lies deep within her, wanting to prove this Peeves and his assumptions to be completely wrong.

“Poppies have multiple meanings. Such as peace. Not just death. You don’t know everything.” She says as she stands up to the figure, the poltergeist or whatever he may be, staring back at him with similar intensity to his own glare. 

“Bold indeed. Interesting Ickle, maybe even fickle, firstie. Poppy, we could be friends. Maybe you and I can cause some trouble and-”

“Poppylan!”

The spirit is cut off by a familiar voice to Poppy and Julri steps beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulls her close to him, angling the small girl from Peeves. “Leave her be, you useless ghost. She doesn’t know about this world enough to deal with your type. Pick on someone else, Peeves.” 

The poltergeist laughs. “Oh, Poppy has a cute little boyfriend protector. Or does the Gryffindor do what gullible gryffindors do, having a hero complex, feigning bravery to win the heart. How sweet indeed or maybe controlling, manipulation Are you sure you were put in the right colors, the right house for the types like you.” He teases the boy, making a hissing sound, sticking out his tongue and making it fork out like a snake’s would

“Julri, this isn’t really necessary. He seems harmless.” She says, looking at Julri then back at Peeves. 

The spirit gives another hearty, maniacal laugh. “Yes, poorly, boring Julri. Old Peeves is harmless indeed. Girlie you are a true Gryffindor firstie. Blindly bold, stupidly courageous. Yes. I like that indeed. Not so sure about this boy with you, but you have the fiery brave wiles to combat Godric himself, but maybe you need some help to find that, fickle firstie. Ms. Poppy, bringer of peace, not death.”

Poppy shakes her head, confused more than anything and getting annoyed by these riddles being spun by the mischievous man. “May I please have my books back, I have some reading I’d like to do.” 

“For you, brave girlie, I will obey. For now. I think you’ll need another favor from me one day. But I like you, so I may come out and play.” He says putting the books down, then using his powers on Julri, whipping his robes above his head and pushing him back to the ground. 

Poppy looks back in shock before she feels the cold right next to her, turning as Peeves leans in to her ear. “Now, girlie Gryffindor, you didn’t let me ruffle your feathers and push you around. You don’t need some dull boy pushing you around and telling you how to be. I’d drop the boy, more like a snake than any Slytherin I’ve yet to prank and tease. Girlie Gryffindor, learn to fly more free. Or Poppy will mean death rather than peace. But you didn’t hear it from me.” He says in the softest voice she’s heard him speak, but the voice is so clear, almost as if he had spoken directly into her mind. She’s unsure of what he means. But before she can respond he is gone without a trace and the cold dissipates from the room. She shakes a bit as the warmth overtakes her again, taking a moment before she is at Julri’s side. 

She is quick to pull his robes to untangle the boy, trying to help him to his feet, but he stands by himself and adjusts his robes again. “You should have run when he first approached you, Poppylan. Whatever he told you, don’t listen. Peeves is a trickster. A poltergeist. He lives to cause mischief and wreak havoc. He’s terrible and you should avoid him if you can. He plays horrible pranks and doesn’t listen to anyone.” 

She blinks at that. “He didn’t seem so bad. He listened to me.” 

“You don’t know what I know, Pops.” He says, offering her a sympathetic smile. “He was probably trying to catch you off guard so that you will fall for his tricks more easily in the future. He throws eggs and other food and makes fools of students. Especially naive young witches and wizards from the muggle world like you. He can practically smell them out and cause the most mischief for innocent, foolish people. You’re falling for his tricks, no matter how smart you think you might be.Sure, you may have powerful magic, even if you don’t know how to use it, but nothing can stop a spirit like him. He has only ever avoided Albus Dumbledore, the old headmaster, and only truly listens to the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin house. There is no use in thinking he was listening to someone like you. He is just trying to make your life hell.You’re not the ghost of a blood thirst man or the most powerful wizard to ever walk the earth. You are just a first year, a little girl who only learned about magic this year, you can’t compare to the people that thing respects enough to obey, Poppylan. You’d be stupid to think that, and I really don’t think your stupid. Maybe naive and new to this, but you have to think more and avoid him and all the ghosts but Nearly Headless Nick, the rest are just as dubious and rude, will play these mind games and get you all confused again” 

She sighs a bit, her anxiety filling her again. Anger swarms her mind, initially at Julri, thinking he may be leading her wrong, but then he grabs her hand gently within both of his own. 

“I’m not trying to degrade or make you feel like less Poppy, but you have a lot to get used to since your parents didn’t know any better to teach you what you need to survive and thrive in this environment. I know so much about Hogwarts from my family, so I genuinely want to help you so you stay safe and do well in school.” He says, bearing the same sympathetic, somewhat sad smile. 

She just nods, offering a small smile back, losing that will to fight and stick up for herself when she hears his words, lowering her head slightly in defeat before speaking softly.. “Well. Thank you, Julri. I’ll heed your warnings. I have somewhere to be. But I might see you at dinner.” She forces herself to smile again, not wanting anyone to be around when she starts to cry from the emotions that are filling her. 

He nods a bit. “I’ll see you. Just be more careful if you’re going to be alone.” He says, running back over to his group of friends to continue whatever he had been doing before he came over to her. 

She sighs heavily, calming herself momentarily in order to use her wand to put away the books as the librarian had told her she could do. Then she finds the nearest exit. She cuts through the courtyard and runs as fast as she can, just wanting to get far away from people as she possibly could. She sees a gorgeous tree outside the castle walls and runs towards it. She wants to climb and be far away and just get lost in memories. 

She is running as fast as her legs can carry her small body, but not fast enough to cause any sort of relief from her doubts. Her peace of mind she had won earlier in the day is melting away as fear, uncertainty, and uselessness war within her frame. 

She is startled slightly as she sees the tree move as a bird comes near it, knocking the creature away. She stops running before she gets too close, shutting her eyes tightly and biting her lip as hard as she can, but nothing stops the crying, tears billowing from her eyes as she can taste bitter iron as her bite is too hard, holding it tightly despite herself and willing herself to not cry like she knows she inevitably will, but there is a small part that believes she can will these feelings away. 

She shudders and gasps when she can no longer fight back the sobs, letting her iron tight grip on her lip go and being met with more of the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. As she loses her battle against her emotions, she almost misses the slowing of the creaking sound of the tree. She looks up, realizing a strange line of vines climbing the tree and then beautiful purple wisteria vines drape themself down the branches and the Whomping Willow is caused to still. She hesitates for only a mere moment before taking a closer step and rushing to the tree, being careful with her footing and gentle with the tree even in her distraught state she can’t imagine causing harm to another living creature. She navigates with watery eyes and eventually, she gets to the space where the branches split from the trunk, leaving a generous space for the girl to sit. She curls in on herself, leaning against one of the thickest branches and pulling her knees tightly to her chest and just giving up on holding it in. She cries in this newfound place of temporary solace.

She has no idea what else to do as the sobs wrack her body harshly. She hasn’t cried in such a long time. Not like this at least, she only allowed herself to cry silent tears by her father’s bedside. Then he would try to wipe the tears away and say that thing would be okay. Even when he died, she willed herself not to cry in order to be strong for her granny, who had lost her only son.

Now, her body is overflowing with horrid dark emotions that have been building up as she sat by his side and watched her best friend and main confidant slip from her life, unable to do anything to stop the outcome. She can’t process it all. It’s coming too fast and hard and nothing feels okay as if an entire stampede was trampling her within as well as with out giving her no air to breathe or peace of mind. She laughs bitterly to herself as she lifts her head and looks up at the sky. Watching the clouds as they roll across the soft blue skies. 

“I thought I could do this. I just am not cut out of this. I’m a stupid muggle girl. I’m not a witch. This is a bad dream and I’ll wake up and there will be no owl and I’ll have my dad back. I just want this to be a dream. This can’t be real.” She shouts into the expanse of the sky, tears streaming down her cheeks furiously and for the first time she lets it out. Not noticing the blooms of poppies and cherry trees that start to grow all around the Whomping Willow and the surrounding area. She was just going to let the moment happen. 

Now is the time for weakness and maybe if she hoped and dreamed hard enough, she will wake up in her bed and it will be March 11th again and none of this would ever happen. 

As she is staring up at the sky, she notices movement to the side, a flock of something flying up from the forest, some kind of large black birds. They get closer and her eyes widen, realizing they are not birds but some sort of flying horses. She realizes they are coming closer, but they don’t frighten her. She is intrigued, sniffling a bit as she is still crying and it doesn’t seem to be something she can stop soon and she has given up the will to fight against it. She looks around noticing the field is covered in poppies and the few cherry blossom trees sprung about the fields. She almost smiles from the sheer beauty compared to the plain green landscape. 

Poppy notices the creatures are landing amongst the poppies, pulling in their wings and leaning down to graze. She watches quietly, not wanting to disturb the creatures. After a while she starts to hiccup as her tears are running dry, but she still has so many emotions she needs to expel from her body. She notices one of the creatures appraising her and she does her best to smile and waves shyly at the smallest of the herd. 

The creature hesitantly flaps her wings and flies into the tree. The space she has hidden away in is large enough for the baby to lay down, looking curiously at Poppylan. The Gryffindor hesitates slightly, holding up her hand as she had for regular horses before, and a wider smile breaks across her face as the creature leans its snout against her hand. She gently pets the creature, taking in the appearance up close. She had never seen or heard of anything like it but she is amazed by it all the same. 

“You’re like me. The smallest around.” She says softly, gently bringing up her other hand to the side of its face as she sniffles, hiccuping slightly. The creature makes a small braying sound and huffs, leaning its head into the girls chest and nuzzling. 

Poppy can’t help the watery laugh as she gently wraps her arms around the being and hugging it as it seems to be comforting her. She stays like that for a long time, comforted by the warmth of the being. She gently pets the leathery skin, the smell and warmth almost reminding her of her father in his worn leather jacket when they would climb trees together. She bites her lip a moment, remembering their favorite poem to read. She had it memorised for the longest time. She continues her petting leaning her head back against the tree and shutting her eyes as she softly recites the nonsensical poem. Jabberwocky by Lewis Carrol

“’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

‘Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!’

He took his vorpal sword in hand;  
Long time the manxome foe he sought—  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

‘And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!’  
He chortled in his joy.

’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.”

By the end of her recitation, she could swear she could almost hear the words in her father’s soothing voice, the ridiculous shouting and characterization of the poem, that had no real meaning, but meant everything to Poppy in that moment. She would give anything to hear it again coming directly from him and not from a distant memory of the summer of her childhood, which already feels to have ended.

She signs softly, shutting her eyes tightly and thinking of all the other stories and poems they read and wrote. She mumbles softly her favorite quotes and favorite memories as she pets the3 leathery beast that nuzzles her. She loses track of time, the sky fading into brilliant purple and orange colors as the sun starts to set. Her emotions are still a tumultuous storm inside her, but she starts to focus on the moment and happy memories, trying to find how they outweigh the bad. Granny had to be right. She said it all, her dad would never want her to feel like this, but she’s not able to shake the doubts that are eating away at her core. Even though there were good points throughout the day, the bad and uncertainty are eating at her. 

After a while longer she heard a voice from below. “Thought it might have been you causing all this change.”

The brunette shoots her head up, looking down. “Professor. I mean. Alice.” She blinks, using a free hand to wipe her face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how I did this. I am just having a bit of a bad day.” She says shyly. 

“I see. Never seen the thestrals this close to the castle. They must have smelled your poppies from the forbidden forest.” 

“Thestrals?” She asks, tilting her head and looking at the one with its head on her lap, lovingly patting it’s muzzle and earning a soft whiny from the creature that seems to almost be asleep after the time they’ve spent and the stories Poppy had told. “What are they?” 

“They’re a special creature indeed. I am sad to know that you can see them, dear.”

“How do you mean?” She asks, gently patting the thestral’s neck. 

“They can only be seen by those who have seen death. If you have not witnessed death, they remain invisible.” Alice says, looking about. “One my age knows a thing or two of death, but one as young as you should not have that experience. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

She sniffles a bit, smiling sadly at the older woman. If she had tears left, she is sure they would be falling. “Thank you…” She takes a long moment to pause and steady her voice before speaking to her professor. “My dad passed away last month and I’m still grappling with dealing with that and everything that has happened this year. This place is all so new for me and I feel like a stupid muggle out of my depth.” 

Alice shakes her head at that. “You are a very talented young witch, and anyone would be foolish to think anything else. In all my years of herbology, I have never seen anyone tame the whomping willow into such a still beast. Usually anyone who gets near will be swatted away by it’s branches. You have power and talent. You just need time to learn and control what you already have.”

Poppy blinks, looking at the still tree she is perched in, moving her hand to gently caress the wood. “Really? I didn’t do anything. I was just upset and then the wisteria began to grow.” 

“Interesting indeed. Why don’t you climb down, we can eat dinner in my office and talk a bit more. You look like someone who has a thing or two to talk about.” 

“That sounds nice.” Poppy says as she pets the thestral once again before gently sliding out from under it and carefully climbing down the tree, speaking as she does.“I’m sure the grounds keeper won’t be too pleased with all this, but I don’t know how to undo it.” 

“Don’t mind that. We won’t need to let anyone know what happened here. I think it brightens the field up a great deal.” 

“ I have to agree on that.” Poppy laughs softly, until she hears another set of heavy footsteps running up, she almost loses her footing but remains strong in her hold while also being careful with the tree and making the rest of the way down.

“Ya said ya may need some help, Alice.” Tora says as he stops by Alice looking around at the plants. “The hell happened here?” 

“None of your business.” Alice says, back handing him in the stomach. 

He groans. “Fuck, Alice. Why the hell’d you do that?” 

“That’s another ten points from Slytherin, Tora. Stop swearing in front of first years.” She says, reaching up and smacking the back of his head. 

“First year?” He says rubbing his head and then he looks forward and his eyes meet Poppy’s. He frowns as he sees her tearstained red face. “Gotta stop meeting like this, Bobby.” He says, not breaking their eye contact, vividly remembering when they had first met when she was crying on the train. 

She blushes a bit though with her red face it is not so noticeable, she managed to give him a meek smile. Though as the younger girl is about to respond when she hears a whinny behind her to reveal the baby thestral was following her. She smiles at it, reaching out and patting it gently. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I can bring you back to the castle, friend.”

“Bobby, ya can see the thestrals?” His eyebrows furrow in concern before he receives another smack in the head from Alice. 

“Did you hear me, tiger. None of your business. Leave the girl alone. There is a list of things in the greenhouse. Do that and I’ll think about giving you those house points back and not framing this on you to give you a month detention.” 

Poppy’s eyes go wide at that, looking towards her professor . “This is my fault. Don’t blame Tora…” She pauses, biting her lip before hesitantly continuing. “If there is a punishment, I’m willing to take it. I didn’t mean to do this, but if it was against some rules I will face up to it, Alice.” 

Alice shakes her head. “ I was just messing with the boy, dear. I’m not going to punish you for feeling. But I think you’ll need some help and extra practice to get this under control. I’ll speak with the professors and get your lessons. I think I’ve got some things that will help you out to get this in control before you’re waving your wand in classes. Now Tora, get to those chores or I’ll take more points for being a nosy punk.” 

“You can’t take points for that, woman.” Tora huffs, crossing his arms and stepping out of the way when she tries to smack him again. 

Poppy can’t help but laugh a bit at the interaction, not quite the same as her interaction with her family, but there was still a very genuine connection and it warms her heart, the small spark of hope rekindling itself as she finds another little thing to keep it alive. 

“I do what I want. Now get. I’m getting some long needed girl talk after being stuck with your lousy company all these years.” She says, hooking arms with Poppy and walking towards the castle. “Now, dear, before you go running towards danger, come seek me out. We’ll have some tea and a nice chat. Think of me as a Granny away from home. I’m sure you’re nicer company than that tiger boy anyways. Oh, and if the neanderthal ever tries to mess with you, just give him a swift smack to the back of the head. It straightens the boy right out. Turns the scary tiger into the somewhat lazy housecat. ” 

“I can hear ya, crazy old lady. And you love me. Who else would put up with you and do all the heavy lifting and reaching for you.” 

“Poppy’s a very talented young witch. Heard she lifted your bulky self with a spell earlier today. I think she could manage while also offering more interesting conversation than occasional grunts and glares.” 

Tora huffs at that. “I see how it is, Alice. I see how it is.”

Poppy laughs. “It must be a teenage boy thing. Maybe he’ll grow out of it, Alice.” She says with a smirk, looking back at Tora before back forward and watching the sunset as they walk towards the castle. She feels better already with a little chat and joking, and hopefully she will hold onto the fact that running from your feelings isn’t the way to handle them properly. Maybe she does have what it takes to be a with, be a Gryffindor, make herself and her father proud. If she could avoid having days filled with so much chaos, she may have that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jabberwocky" by Lewis Carrol is a non copyrighted poem, and I am not claiming to have written it, just using it as a tie for poppy
> 
> I know this is a crazy first day, but I'm wrapping it up and things will be a little more normal and there won't be another day quite so hectic as this one. I may even switch and get some of Tora's POV so he can have some more development and I can get Quincey in one the fun, but Poppy is my main focus. I am hoping to get out of the angsty side and have some lighter, but that's difficult with my plans with Julri, well being Julri. As well as the need for the character to grow up a bit before the Poppy/Tora arc can come to fruition and not be creepy.
> 
> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	7. The True Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The viewpoint shifts, and we learn where Tora's true allegiance lies.

As Poppy and Alice make their way to the professor’s office, Tora heads to the greenhouse to get the work done for Alice. He wasn’t in the mood to put up with the great hall or the visiting school, he couldn't care less about any of that shit. He doesn’t know anything about Poppy, but he wants to know how someone like her could see Thestrals. She looked like an angel when she turned around, and he immediately felt fiercely protective of the young girl. He knows what it was like to see death, he’s seen it most of his life, but a kid like Poppylan Wilkes doesn’t deserve that. 

He huffs a bit, trying to put these thoughts from his mind. He focuses on the task of cleaning up around the greenhouse and rearranging the supplies. He needs to work everything out, physical labor was better than getting in another fight. He doesn’t startle, only tending as he hears a peck on the outside of the green house. 

“Now? Ya gotta be fuckin’ kidding me” He growls, exiting the greenhouse, the raven flies above him and drops a letter. He grabs it from the air and breaks the seal, reading it quickly before balling it up in his hands. 

“Whatcha got there, big bro?” Goliath asks as he walks up to the taller boy. 

“Letter from Vincent. Nothing new. Said he’s got shut planned for the Triwizard Tournament. He’s gotta find a more suitable Balthuman heir or some shit. He thinks whoever it is may be at Hogwarts this year.” 

“Shit. I mean, all the first year Slytherins seem pretty fucking useless so far. Nobody powerful or out of the ordinary. Just dumb kids.” The blue haired boy says as he leans against the wall, crossing his arm. “Even so. We can’t just hand a kid over to that fucker. We’ve gotta find a way out of this.” 

Tora scoffs at his brother. “Ya can try. I can’t. Ya know that. The instant I start disobeying, the fucker comes after ya. I’m not risking it. I just hope this ends before anything gets too bad.” He says, shoving the paper in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette from the pack that’s hidden there as well, lighting it and taking a long draw of the smoke. 

“Those things will kill you. Cancer and shit.” Goliath says, grabbing the cigarette from his hand. 

“I’m a fucking wizard. Cigarettes won’t kill me. They’ll keep me from losing my shit and killing someone else. Cancer is muggle shit anyway.” He growls, taking it back and taking another long huff. 

“Right, I forgot Poppy’s dad is a muggle.” Goliath says, leaning against the wall again. 

Tora blinks at that, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. “When’d ya learn he died?”

“Shit. I shouldn’t have told you. I said I’d keep it to myself. fuck. I’m the worst. ” He groans, covering his eyes with his hand. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag. She told me when I helped her with her wand. He died last month. Cancer. Messed her up pretty bad.” 

“Poor kid. Nobody deserves that.” 

“Don’t tell her I told you. She needs to trust me so I can help her keep her magic chill. The girl is crazy powerful. Damn near blinded me with the Lumos she cast before I taught her to control herself better.”

Tora stiffens at that, thinking things over. “Don’t mention anything about her to anyone. Especially Balthuman. There’s no way she’s connected but someone who can make a whole field turn into a field of poppies just with her emotions out of whack is the last thing that bastard needs.” 

Goliath nods. “It’s not like I write him a daily journal. Well. I do. But not one I’d send to the bastard. We’ll find a way around this. Help whatever poor bastard kid get out of this so-called Prophecy Vincent has cooked up. I’m working on it. Your smart guy buddy, Gyu in Hufflepuff, helps me out looking into actual prophecies. Nothing like what Vincent cooked up even exists.” 

“Doesn’t matter if it exists, blue. Vincent would go to whatever means necessary to fulfill his idea of the prophecy. Let’s not talk about it out in the open like this. Shouldn’t ya be at dinner, ya skinny ass needs to eat something if ya ever want to catch up to me.” He teases lightly, putting his cigarette out on the stone wall and tossing it in with the trash he collected from the greenhouse. 

“You’re four years older than me. Wait until I hit my growth spurt and you’ll be begging for me to stop kicking you dumbass. You don’t even stand up against that bastard. What happened to you Tora?” 

“What happened is I was held down and branded like an animal. If I wasn’t a metamorphmagus, the whole school would see the brand all the time. I’m here to protect the princess and make sure he doesn’t make and royally stupid mistakes and figure what I can from the inside. Which as far as anyone is concerned, is nothing. I don’t know shit about this mystery heir. I don’t get why Quincey isn’t good enough. This feels like a waste of time. I mean, if Voldemort failed, what business does Balthuman have building a whole new empire? This isn’t going to end well for anyone. So if ya can find a way out. Ya find it, little brother. And ya take Quincey, Gyu, Poppy. Anyone who doesn’t deserve this shit, and get out of it when ya find it, because when things go down, it’ll be a bloodbath, maybe even worse than the first battle for Hogwarts.” He says, looking sternly at his brother, truly hoping the weasley little genius will come up with something to save innocent people.

Goliath stares back for a bit, before looking down. “I’m gonna try, Tora. I just wish you could get out too. It’s not fair. The bastard took our whole lives away, and I know you had it worse than me, but this shit is getting out of hand. What I’d give to be at Mahoutokoro, and be back home. Waiting for the day my robes would turn gold. It’s so different over there, but to not be going through this shit storm would be better. I almost don’t want out if I can’t have you on my side in the end.”

“Hey.” Tora says, waiting for his brother to lift his head and look at him. “I’ll do what I can to be okay. I’m not making promises, but ya have got to stop dwelling on the could have and would have, may haves. Ya here and I’m here after the shit we’ve been through. Ya just gotta keep yer chin up, and do what ya do best. Being a weasley little shit.” He says with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, big bro.” He teases softly to lighten the mood.

Tora lets out a bark of laughter, stepping forward and hugging his brother tightly. 

Goliath smiles and hugs back, then he remembers something that Poppy had said. “Tora? Didn’t you say you had a weird dream last night?”

He pulls back, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Why?”

“It’s nothing…” He says, avoiding eye contact a moment and looking at the ground. “I mean,I know you don’t sleep well and you have nightmares a lot, but you said this was different.”

He frowns a bit. “Spit it out, kid. I don’t like playing guessing games.”

“It may be nothing, but when Poppy was talking to me, she said something about a weird dream too…”

Tora leans back against the greenhouse, pulling out a cigarette as he ponders the dream he barely remembers. Just darkness, a flash of Vincent. His hands holding someone else’s hand as they stood back to back and blinding lights. He usually remembered every vivid detail of his dreams, but this was flashes and confusion. He wants to forget it all together, pushing away his concerns. “Probably a coincidence. People have dreams. Bobby’s dad just died. She has her own shit going on. My shit is different.” He says dismissively, He would not accept that someone like Poppy could be the key to the annihilation of muggles and those who use magic for good purposes. There is no way that someone that looks like an angel dropped straight from heaven would lead to any such destruction. He’d sooner let himself be that person before she steps an inch towards darkness, that was all he knew for sure.

“If you say so.” Goliath shrugs it off. “Where is she, I didn’t see her in the great hall with her friends or that Gryffindor boy that seems to be attached to her hip.”

“She’s with Alice. Something happened. I don’t know what, but she was so upset she was able to send these purple flowers and cover the Whomping Willow and make it stop moving. Filled the whole lower field with poppies and cherry blossoms. It was quite the sight to see. All the thestrals hanging out in the field. She was petting one of them like a damn pony.”

“That’s badass…Wait, she can see them?” The younger asks, frowning as he looks at his brother. “Shit. She was with him. Fuck…“ He sighs, not able to think enough to form words after learning that unsettling news.

“She’s a big surprise in a small package. You do what you can to make her smaller if you can. She can’t draw attention to herself, or she’ll be a target. She’s been through enough, I don’t want her to even know the name Balthuman if it can be avoided.” He says, staring intensely at the younger boy to prove how serious he is. “See if you can scare off that Gryffindor boy, something is off about him. I don’t trust him.”

“Is that so?” Goliath smirks as he moves in closer to his brother. “Or are you just jealous?”

“Move any closer and yer asking to be hexed little brother. And no. For fucks sake. She’s eleven. If anything you should be jealous, she’s closer to your age.”

“That may be true, but I’m not really into the whole dating thing. I mean, I’m twelve. Aren’t I supposed to think girls have cooties and what not. Besides, she seems like the type of girl I’d want to be friends with, but I also want to protect her, almost like the little sister we never had.”

“Yer the only little sister I needed.” He teases. “But that’s a good call, just teach her well. You should go to Alice’s and see if she’s still there and if you can help her with whatever Alice is going to do tomorrow to help Bobby get it under control.”

“Okay, okay. I can take a hint, see you later.” Goliath says as he walks back down the corridor to join the visit with Alice.

Tora shakes his head slightly and signs, looking up at the stars and truly hoping that whatever is going to happen, Poppy would have nothing to do with any of it. The feisty little hamster deserved a bit of a break, and the bullshit that clouds his life wasn’t something she should be dragged into.

He finishes his tasks in the greenhouse, then heading back to his dorm room. Everyone is still down at the great hall for the dinner, so it is quiet and dark in the common room and he heads up the stairs. When he hears some familiar voices he stops and pushes his back into the shadows and listens to the spirits.

“I don’t very much care to hear of your mischief this evening, Peeves. I should be down in the great hall scaring the students from the other schools.” The Bloody Baron says as he is glaring at the poltergeist.

“I understand this Baron, but like I said I’ve been too busy thinking to cause too much trouble.” He says, humming thoughtfully to prove his point. “Though there was a snakelike Gryffindor that I tripped up when he was trying to protect my new friend.”

“You do not have friends, Peeves.”

“I did not think so. I did like those Weasley twins, they were fun. But Poppy is different. I have a sense of these things. The girl is powerful, it almost oozes off of her.” 

Tore clenches his jaw, not trusting Peeves, but interested to hear what else the spectre may say.

“She is just an ickle little firstie, and she only feared me for a moment. Not like that pompous Harry Potter. He would get annoyed. She has this power and is kind, but her name also means death. She’s a puzzle I’m going to figure out. I think Tora wants to do the same.” He says, turning his head and looking directly at the large teen with a smirk.

“You are wasting my time. I don’t care about some Gryffindor girl.” The Baron says before phasing through a wall to go to the great hall

“So you knew I was here, why did you want me to hear all that?” Tora says as he steps closer to Peeves, the spectre learned long ago that he wasn’t to be frightened and his pranks were nothing but annoying. 

“Oh tiger boy, I watch you. I see the ravens. Show me the mark, and we can talk about your Poppy some more.” He says, eyes trained on the boy’s neck.

Tora looks around and sighs releasing the disguise he had on the mark to reveal the spiraling mark of Balthulman on his neck. 

“Deal’s a deal. I knew you could be up to no good. But you are not like that Tom Riddle boy. You don’t want this. If I were to place a bet, I’d say you like this Poppy. She is a very pretty flower, with power to match. Your master could use her, don’t you think. For his so-called prophecy.”

“I don’t think she is the heir.” He simple says, crossing his arms and putting the disguise of skin over his tattoo, but there is a part of him that can still feel the mark, as if it burns his skin, but he knows that it is just his own deep seated hatred for what it means he may have to do when the time comes.

“You seem so sure. I’ll get to the bottom of this, sooner or later. Don’t worry a hair on your head, I don’t wish her harm. That boy that hovers around her though, I do not like that boy.”

“Join the fucking club. You don’t listen to anyone but that Baron. But a piece of advice, that girl is too nice, too innocent to think to ask ya, but you should torment that Julri fucker and his friends to add to yer fun. Anyone that messes with her should be yer targets this year, if you really want to learn about her, watch her, and fuck with those who do anything to her.”

“I do not listen to the likes of you, but I like your ideas. You would have fun with my line of work, better than your own. If you want to join, I can show you how.” Peeves chuckles, pretending to tie a noose and hang himself, floating lamely to add to the affect.

“I can do my part better alive, and I don’t want to have to talk like you for the rest of my undead life. But i’ll keep your offer in mind. Anything else you want from me?”

“No you bore me now. I’ll find someone else to scare. That brother of yours is fun at times, but the blond pretty boy screams so much more. Not cut from the same cloth as his father, that I know for sure.” He laughs, rubbing his hands together and vanishing from sight to cause mischief someplace or another.

The red headed boy laughs to himself before heading the rest of the way up the stairs, grabbing his things and going to bathe and wash the day away, hoping the teas and herbs that Alice had given him would help him sleep dreamlessly, and maybe once he is in bed, he will have a few hours without any concerns of what is to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	8. Flower Messaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy starts her training with Goliath, and gets some insight on how to keep her chin up, but some shocking news may throw a loop into her plans of going unrecognized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, but I wanted to get time moving a bit and had somethings I wanted to get into the story, I hope y'all enjoy

Poppy is much more relaxed after having tea and dinner as well as talking things through with Alice. She feels herself getting tired, laughing a bit at another lam plant pun. Their whole conversation was peppered with little light things that had brought a smile back to Poppy’s face. She is about to think of a comeback when a soft knock sounds on the door, watching carefully as Alice gets up to see who is there.

“Well if it isn’t one of my favorite hooligans.” She smiles, stepping back to reveal Goliath standing at the door. “Poppy, dear, is it alright if he breaks up our girls night?”

Poppy nods, smiling softly at Goliath. “I don’t mind, as long as he knows the rules, he’s not in danger of being attacked by my owl later.”

Goliath laughs at that. “I remember, Poppylan. I will refrain from nicknames and refrain my filthy potty mouth for your sake.”

She jokingly swoons, “My hero.”

“Am I sensing a love connection?” Alice smirks, looking between the two preteens.

Poppy’s eyes go impossible wide, looking at Goliath in shock, trying to find words, but embarrassed by the suggestion, which is definitely not the case.

Poppy is relieved that Goliath “Alice, stop trying to set up your favorite students. It’s weird. I like Poppy, but like a friend or little sister. No offense, Poppylan.”

“None taken,I feel the same.” She says, relaxing immediately.

“You could do a lot worse than sweet little Poppy, Goliath. She’s adorable. And Poppy you can do better than this punk, so good choice on your part.” Alice points out, looking between them. “Oh Goliath, I shouldn’t have assumed. You’re one of those homosexuals.”

Poppy’s mouth drop and she quickly claps over her mouth to suppress the laughter bubbling in her as Goliath’s cheeks start to burn red from being insulted and then having his sexuality questioned for him before he even had a chance to do so himself.

“I’m twelve, Alice, I don’t think like that yet. I’m more interested in learning the best way to blow things up than girls or, maybe guys. I don’t know. I’m not here for a frigging therapy session.” He huffs, shutting his eyes and using his talent as a metamorphmagus to quell his flushed face and taking a breath to steady himself before he trusts him to speak. “If you are done prying, I came to offer to help out any way I can tomorrow. I heard you were tutoring Poppy, and I helped her some earlier today. I had some similar issues, not to the same magnitude, but I get what is going on with her. I want to help out if you’d let me.” He says, looking towards Poppy.

Poppy smiles at him. “I’d like it. It was really helpful to learn that from a student’s perspective as well as the professor’s.”

“Good thing I was already counting on that, I wrote all your teachers and you lessons and homework will all be here in the morning. I’ll get you started and you two will work through lessons together, I don’t think it would hurt Poppy to get ahead and learn some second year magic, the lower level things should be very easy for her quickly based on her magical talent.” Alice says as she goes and sits down at her desk. “It’s getting late, Goliath, walk Poppy to her dorm for me?” She asks with a smirk.

“You never quit, Alice, and I respect that. I will happily walk my friend to her dorm.” He says as he walks over to Poppy and offers her a hand to stand from her chair. 

“Thank you again for all of this, Alice, I don’t know how I would have survived tomorrow if you didn’t give me the opportunity to get on my feet. I’m truly grateful.” She says with a smile as she takes Goliath’s hand and stands, slipping her robes over her uniform, making sure she had her wand before grabbing the tray of clippings that Alice helped her plant earlier in the evening.

“It was my pleasure. Watch out for that Peeves, that Poltergeist is never up to any good. And Poppy if you have time teach Goliath some of your lovely manners, maybe he can pass some on to Tora.”

Poppy can’t help but laugh at that as well as Goliath takes the tray from Poppy. “I can carry it until we get to your dorm. It’s pretty far from here. I have manners, but the banshee woman who smacks me half the time I speak has to earn them.” He teases the older woman, sticking his tongue out at her as he turns and heads to the door, holding it open for Poppy. 

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to take any more points away from Slytherin. Ask Tora to come by before breakfast tomorrow, I want to talk to him about some ways to earn back his points, he lost thirty today, and I know the prefects will be on him about it.” Alice adds before opening a scroll on her desk and looking things over.

“Sure thing, boss.” He says, balancing the tray and saluting Alice.

Poppy laughs again, walking out the door before turning. “Good night, Alice. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night dears, get some good sleep, I don’t want you two slacking off tomorrow.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The blue haired boy says, sporting a facetious grin.

Poppy shakes her head and walks into the classroom toward the corridor, and Goliath is quick to catch up. 

Poppy retells her encounter with Peeves, conveniently leaving out JUlri’s involvement and everything that happened at the Whomping Willow, as they both walk towards her common room. It is quiet, most of the students still in the Great Hall for dinner.

“So what are these plants?” Goliath asks as he looks at the different flowers. 

Poppy smiles excitedly. “Okay, so that one there that looks like sage, but is that pale yellow color is Mallowsweet. It’s used to make Butterbeer, which I am told I need to try.”

“You definitely do. It’s delicious.”

“Mallowsweet is also dried and burned by Centaurs to help them when gazing at the stars to get better results in their predictions. It smells incredible, but I am a sucker for anything sweet. Then the big dark pink one without leaves is Bitter Root, it’s used in the Exstimulo potions, each of them aids wizards in enhancing their spell casting. Then the smaller vine pink flower is Vervain, it has some healing properties, I think mainly mad dog bites. Then the last one with the tiny white flowers is Valerian, it has a lot of uses in potions.The springs are used to make Treacle Fudge as well as Sleeping Draught, Forgetfulness Potion, and Fire-Breathing Potion. Oh, and the roots can be used in the Draught of Peace and the Draught of the Living Dead as well as used as a sedative and to treat insomnia.” She rambles on the plants and their uses.

“You just got these today and you know all that?” Goliath asks, looking at her in surprise.

“Yeah, I like plants, and I like to know everything when I am taking care of them. I would go into care details, but you don’t seem like a plant guy.”

“That is a fair assumption.” He says and they both laugh together, walking up the staircase to the seventh floor corridor where The Fat Lady Portrait resides.

“Poppylan!” A voice comes from behind them as a group of boys is coming up the stairs.

The pair turns to look at the group, Poppy sighs a bit before smiling at Julri. “Hi Julri.”

“I didn’t see you at dinner. I got worried. Didn’t realize your prior engagement was a date with a Slytherin.

Poppy knows that Goliath seems upset, so she speaks before he has a chance to start some sort of fight with Julri.“I had dinner with the Herbology professor, and Goliath happened to show up and offered to carry my plant clippings since it was halfway across the castle. He’s the tutor that Professor Lam assigned me, because we have the same kind of wand that gives some people issues when they are new to magic, he’s just a friend.”

“I was just being a gentleman.” Goliath says, giving Julri a charming smile.

The shorter boy offers a snide smile back. “I’m sure that was your only intention. I can take them the rest of the way, since I’m in her house. You have a long trek to get to the dungeon.” He says, grabbing the tray and taking it, Goliath lets go of it so that plants don’t get jostled or harmed, he could tell how much Poppy cares about them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Poppy.” He says, stepping around Julri and down the stairs as Poppy and Julri walk up together.

Goliath walks around the other Gryffindors, not wanting to cause any trouble, though he almost changes his mind as he hears one of them clearly in their murmuring.

“Damn, Julri picked the right kind of girl, the second night of school and she was desperate enough to try and bed a Slytherin. Maybe one of us should try and take her under our wing. I mean, Julri’s just a first year, and we actually know what we’re talking about.”

Goliath clenches his fist and looks over his shoulder, seeing that Poppy and Julri were already inside the Common room. “You’re a damn prefect and you’re talking about an eleven year old that way. That’s sick, not to mention illegal for you. You’re lucky a professors not around or you’d get in some serious trouble. I’ll be watching you.” He says as he turns around and continues his journey to his own dorm. He smirks as he hears the familiar sound of eggs being thrown, the group of boys all swearing and rushing to get into their common room as they are attacked by Peeves.

Poppy is quietly sitting in the far corner of the common room, with Julri sitting across from her. She is looking at the plants as she had taken the tray back once they sat down, not interested in another lecture. 

“You really shouldn’t be alone with those Slytherin dogs, Poppylan.”

“I wasn’t alone with him for long, and he’s an assigned tutor, he’s only around for extra credit in Charms class. He’s harmless, besides, he’d get in trouble if anything were to happen to me.” Poppy says, not sure why she is lying, but feeling like it will go over better with Julri than telling him that she likes Goliath. 

“I suppose you're right, but keep your guard up around him. You are too trusting and you don’t know enough about the history of what Slytherins are capable of. Just be careful.” He says before an egg is thrown at his head as his friends enter the room also being pelted with eyes. 

Poppy stares in shock as this is happening, the boys all end up rushing through the common room, Julri joins them as eggs are continually coming at everyone in the room, except Poppy, she stands hesitantly, looking around. “Peeves is that you?”

“I’ll never tell, my lady.” His ghoulish voice comes, then the chill in the room is replaced by the warmth of the fireplace, so it is clear that the creature has left without showing himself.

Poppy laughs softly at that, heading up to her own room, setting up her plants on the windowsill closest to her bed, smiling down at the plants before she starts to get ready for bed, taking the sleeping draught that Alice gave her, slipping into a dreamless sleep before her roommates are even back in the room.

She wakes up easily the next morning, just as the sun is rising and she sits on her bed, watching it from the window, feeling much lighter than she did when she had woken the day before with her nightmare looming over her. It must have just been a one time thing, a dream that didn’t really mean anything, just caused by her nerves of the first day. She is deciding to forget about her first day and start fresh with today.

She enjoys a most uneventful morning, getting ready and chatting with her roommates. She leaves the Great Hall alone to head to the greenhouse where Alice set up everything she and Goliath need to get through their lessons and help her with focusing her powers for the day. 

On her way out she hears Julri call her name, but when she turns around to see what he wants. He has turned away from her, trying to get his wand back that had been taken from his pocket. She shakes her head, smirking to herself. “That’s not very kind, Peeves. You should give it back.” She says softly, mostly to herself, but she hears the wooden object clatter on the ground as she leaves the hall and heads on her way.

She is trying to figure out why Peeves would listen to her, when everyone has been telling her that he never listens to any student or professor for that matter. She isn’t paying attention to where she is going, running into someone’s back. She steps back quickly, bowing her head. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You’d better be sorry, get on your way.” The gruff voice comes and she is quick to step past the blond man, not even looking at him as she mumbles another apology and keeps on her course. She can practically feel his eyes on her before she rounds the corner and she is out of sight, relaxing and putting the strange instance out of her mind. She didn’t like the feeling she got when she was close to whoever that had been. She almost shudders at how the disturbing, but indescribable emotion rushes over her. She keeps walking, doing the breathing that Alice had taught her last night and letting herself be rid of the negative feelings, trying to keep things light for the day ahead.

She gets there as Alice is leaving and they have a nice chat, and Alice is very encouraging. She sits and waits, sipping on the tea that Alice has set out for herself and Goliath. The blue haired boy gets there after some time, and they chat and enjoy their tea, before the work begins.

Poppy is determined, and they get through their work very quickly, she is focused on her memories that keep her grounded instead of letting her emotions run wild. They finish everything before lunch, and work through some lessons in their books to get ahead. Alice brings them their lunch, and afterwards they decide to go on a walk since they are both excused from classes and Goliath wants to see what she had done to the Whomping Willow.

Poppy smiles a bit as she sees most of the Thestrals are milling about the Poppy field as they get there, the smallest of them sees her and approaches once it recognizes her. “Well, hello again, friend.” She says sweetly, gently petting it’s neck.

“I’ve never been this close to the thestrals before…” He says, gently reaching his hand out to pet the young creature as well.

“I almost forgot that not everyone can see them. I’m sorry you can see them too, but they are rather magnificent despite that.” She says offering her friend a small smile.

“I’m sorry you can see them too, no one our age should be able to, but we live in a world with a lot of darkness and heart ache. Not all of us are lucky enough to escape our hardships.”

She nods at that, taking a look around the field at all the flowers and creatures. “Some people just need to grow up faster, or differently. Despite the cause of it, everything around us is truly beautiful and we get to see the full of it because of the thestrals. I can’t imagine this being as beautiful if it was just an empty field of flowers.”

“I guess you’re right.” He says, looking around as well. “I can’t believe you did all this, no secret spell or anything, just you. It’s remarkable, Poppy. Wandless spells are usually almost impossible.”

“I don’t think it was wandless. I had my wand, and I think it reacted to me. It really was just feeding off the energy I was giving it. This was my wand. I think now that I have it under control things like this won’t happen so much.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her. “I’ve been working with you all day, Poppylan. Do you not see that you are a powerful witch? You figured out all of my charms before I did, and if I weren’t a slacker delinquent, I’d be at the top of my class. You are remarkable indeed, but you have to see it yourself too, Poppylan. I mean, you did the Draconifors transfiguration spell after just looking at it in the book. That’s a third year spell that most people can’t do. Scared the hell out of me when that teacup turned into a little dragon, and I’m not one to get scared. I tried it five times and got nothing.”

She blushes a bit, looking away from him and towards the Whomping Willow, hating the idea of being highly remarked. “I guess so, but I don’t really want to be remarkable. I’d be happy if no one looked my way. I just want to learn and not have myself be looked at as someone above everyone else. I’m going through a lot and having a lot of attention is the last thing I want.”

“I get that, I guess. I draw a lot of attention to myself, but usually for the wrong reasons. But you shouldn’t lessen yourself to be avoided. Just make sure you have the right people in your corner and ignore the people who give you shit.”

She sighs at that. “I still have no idea what I’m doing.” She walks a bit and sits down in the field, taking out her wand, she looks at a rock, slashing her wand towards it, “Draconifors.” She says softly, watching the orange light come from her wand and hit the rock, which changes into an adorable little dragon. She reaches out her hand and it hops into it, huffing out a small puff of fire. “I can turn things into little dragons, but I can’t just learn the history of what it means to be a witch or what being a Gryffindor means. People just say these names all the time, and I’m supposed to know famous witches and wizards of history, but I’m lost. I grew up as a muggle, and I didn’t have the time to learn up on what being a witch meant, because I spent my whole summer glued in a seat next to a hospital bed. Obviously I can’t learn to turn back time, or I would have saved him. I would have never had to let him go, he'd write me daily letters and always have all the answers to any questions I would have about what I should be. I don’t have a clue anymore on how to be a witch or even myself. It shouldn’t be this hard.” She says, gently petting the dragon with her index finger. The thestral comes up and lays behind her, curling around her back and laying its head on her lap.

Goliath sits down beside her, gently petting the thestral. “You knew him well. What do you think he would say?”

“I have no clue.” She says, looking blankly at the dragon, it cocks it’s head at her and she smiles, continuing to pet it gently.

“Try to think of it. I know it’s fresh and it’s hard, but you know what he would tell you. He was a good dad from what you’ve told me. I don’t really know what that’s like, but any half decent person would tell you to believe in yourself. I don’t really have a dad. Tora tried his best to keep me straight and help me out, but we were both kids in a rough spot, but he never got pissed when I was being me, no matter how stupid I’m being. He wants me to be myself and do things that make me happy. Alice is the same way, even though she hits me when I’m especially stupid. And Joe too. Sometime you don’t get that traditional family, you know, a mom and a dad, two and a half kids, maybe a dog.”

“Wizards have half kids, how does that work?” Poppy says, looking at him inquisitively and is shocked slightly when he laughs at her.

“It’s a saying. The statistics behind the average family. But I say average is boring. I’ve got a brother and two professors, and that’s the sort of family that really matters to me.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. Are you and Tora really just you guys, nobody takes care of you?” She looks at the blue haired boy, feeling terrible that she was thinking of missing her father, when Goliath never had anything at all.

“It’s really complicated. I’d tell you all about it, but Tora is really secretive and likes us to keep the truth of it away from everybody. Alice tries to get us to open up and see if she can help us more, but we can’t. We’ve got each other, and we have some people helping us now at least.”

Poppy notices some soft blue hyacinth flowers are growing amidst the poppies around the two, she takes her wand and moves it out of her pocket and away from her to see if it will stop the growths.

“Why sort of flowers are these, Poppy?” Goliath asks softly as he picks the one closest to him and lifts it up to inspect it.

She sniffles a bit, blinking back the tears in her eyes. “Hyacinth.”

“What do they mean?” He asks as he lifts it to his nose to smell it.

“Usually sorrow or regret. I think I was just feeling a little selfish. I talked with you for so long about how great my life with my dad was, not even realizing your situation. No one deserves to grow up alone and not have anyone looking out for you. I mean, I still have my Granny and I can at least talk about my life.” She says softly, looking away as she gets embarrassed for being so emotional again.

“Don’t feel bad. I’m being your friend when we talk about that stuff, and maybe one day I’ll be able to tell you more about my life. But don’t feel bad. There’s no need. I want to help you, and honestly I like you and hanging out with you is fun. Great for lessening my ego, since you’re already a better witch than I am a wizard.”

She laughs a bit at that, looking back at him with a little smile. “That is not true, I wouldn’t be able to do anything but crazy over powering spells. You’re a good teacher.”

“There goes my ego, swelling back up again.” He says, smirking and laughing with her.

They laugh for a long while, just enjoying each other’s company, and several flowers pop up around them despite Poppy’s wand not being in contact with her.

“Your wand must be very connected to you to do this.” He says as he looks at the colorful new flowers amongst the red poppies. “Do you know what they mean, oh madam who speaks with flowers.” Goliath teases softly.

“All flowers are associated with things. People used to use special bouquets to people to send messages. Flowers can be associated with certain things as well. Let’s see.” She looks about, pointing out the flowers as she describes them and their meaning to the boy, the dragon hops onto her shoulder and watches as she points. “Yellow Roses are for contentment as well as friendship and happiness. The tall blue flower is a gentian and it is for gratitude. The sort of star shaped pink ones on that little bush are rhododendron and they mean strength. The other bush with the downward facing, long pink flowers is heath and it means solitude. Pink chrysanthemum is the last one, and it means hope.” She says, looking at the array, the yellow roses stand out the most amongst the field, but it is all very lovely.

“Guess we really were meant to be good friends. Your wand may be trying to communicate with you through flowers because it’s a language you seem to know well. What do poppies mean?”

“They can mean a lot. Associated with death as well and peace. Back when people would send bouquets it would mean, ‘I’m not free’ if a sender were to send only poppies.” She says, looking around at all the poppies that had grown. “I don’t know what that could mean for me. I’m free, just in a new part of life.”

“That’s deep. Maybe your wand is trying to say your emotions aren’t free or you aren’t freeing yourself enough. What about the cherry blossoms?” 

“That depends. They usually are a sign of spring, so new life, revitalization and renewal, the fleeting nature of life, and even death as well. Peeves said that death will surround me, but he can’t know that. Spectres can’t tell the future, he was just messing with me, right?”

“Of course he was. That is what Peeves does. Take its other meanings to heart. This is your spring, a whole new world is sitting right in front of you Poppy. Find what can free you and let yourself become who you’re meant to be.” He says, looking back at her with a smile.

“Are you sure you’re only twelve?” She asks, smiling back. “That advice is far too deep for someone your age.”

“What can I say, rough childhood lets you see the bigger picture. I may joke and play, but I grew up a long time ago. Sometime I wish I could just be a kid, but you take things as you get them when you grow up before you’re supposed to, and I chose a while back to try and look for the good. Tora is the one that takes everything poorly, always expecting the worst if life. But I think a part of me still sees the need to have hope that there is more to life than the hurt pieces, and eventually things get much better if you work to get to the better times.”

Poppy looks at him for a while before looking out at the flowers and pondering his advice, feeling so much calmer than she had in while at the idea of just being hopeful. “It’s really good advice, but I’m half convinced you and your brother are spies, disguised as teenagers to get into Hogwarts.” She says, looking back at him, and holding a serious face for only a moment before she laughs at the idea.

Goliath laughs stiffly, hoping he is convincing enough, before he thinks of a joke to ease the tension. “Well you are right about one thing… I’m not a teenager.” He says with a slight smirk as Poppy looks at him in confusion. “I won’t be a teenager until my birthday next summer.” He says and they both laugh again. 

They talk and joke a while longer, before they work on the things they did earlier out in the field. Poppy reluctantly turns the dragon back into a rock before they practice a few duelling spells, which are far more advanced than anything they’d done, but they both have a good sense of them, though Goliath is bitter that Poppy disarms him and wins all but their first duel.

Everything feels real again in Poppy’s mind as they head back to the castle to go to the great hall for dinner. She looks at Goliath, then back ahead. “Do you think there’s room in your little family for me?”

“You’re already a part of it in my mind, Poppy. You’ll fit right in. I’ll make sure Joe knows to go easy on you in Defense Against the Dark Arts, though you probably won’t need him to.”

She smiles up at her friend as he hooks an arm around her shoulder. “I’ll help you however you need me to, little sis.”

“Thank you, Goliath. For everything, well except stealing my wand and running off with it, but I guess that falls under the sibling category as well from what I’ve heard from people with siblings.” She says with a laugh.

“It does indeed, but I won’t hit you like Tora does. Well maybe just not as hard.” He teases, bumping her with his hip.

They both laugh again, then enjoy a comfortable silence as they walk to the castle, Poppy feeling strangely safe with the taller boy’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. The brunette is sure that this day is precisely what she needed to get her on her feet and start her path properly.

The next week is just about adjusting into routine, going to classes. She dumbs down her magic as not to be noticed any further, studying with her roommates, meeting with Alice to discuss plants and things during lunches, dueling with Goliath down in the fields. Her life feels more normal, even when Julri tries to tell her how dangerous hanging out with a slytherin can be, she insists it is just something she needs to do according to her professor, and Julri usually shuts up then. Poppy knows it’s not because he wants to, she always feels the slight chill and the brief glance over Poppy’s shoulder to Peeves that Julri does before walking off with his posse. But Peeves is never there when she turns and looks, part of her wants to talk with him again, ask why he’s doing that, but another part is happy for the assistance.

The week is normal from that point on until she finds herself at dinner on saturday, where everyone is waiting to hear the names of the champions. Poppy doesn’t want to know, and wished that the competition had been given up on after so many deaths. She doesn’t recognize the names from the other schools, but she stiffens and her yes go wide as Tora’s name is called for hogwarts, her head looks up and she is quick to look across the room, to see Tora looking just as shocked, Goliath next to him frowning and looking at his brother. Tora shouldn’t have been able to enter, you had to be seventeen to do so. She is confused and afraid for the older boy, truly not wanting him to take part in the competition.

She notices Tora looking towards her and she tries to smile and offer encouragement, but she knows that the sadness is held in her eyes, because she could tell that he did not want to do this, and she almost wanted to volunteer in his place, but that would be foolish. She just doesn’t know how to help, but she very desperately wants to help him, because she doesn’t want her newfound family to lose a vital member after she had just become a member. Goliath deserves better than that, and Tora doesn’t deserve to be a part of such a terrible competition, she’d need to come up with a plan, but what can an eleven year old do to halt a competition that has been established for centuries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come


	9. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora deals with the after math of being selected as the champion, his dream is haunting, but then takes a pleasant turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger Warning, there are some graphic details involving child abuse and blood in this dream

Tora now knows exactly what Vincent had meant by proving himself, the instant he heard his own name, and the collective murmurs of shock around the room. He is being tested, and he now has to find a way to win one of the most difficult tournaments in all wizard history and not get himself killed. His thoughts are interrupted by his brother. 

“What the fuck, Tora? How stupid are you? Do you know how dangerous this shit is?” He whispers, glaring harshly at his brother. 

“Of course I do. It wasn’t me. It was fucking Vincent. He doesn’t like that I haven’t found the heir. He’s making sure I’m not going soft on him. I have to prove my worth to him.” He whispers back, looking up and noticing Poppy looking right at him, and he hates how devastated she looks, but then she smiles at him, though she still looks so sad. He looks away as Quincey pulls on his sleeve. 

“Oh Honey, I’m a bit worried for you, but you’re the champion, you have to go up there.” 

He sighs at his friend, before just nodding and getting up and walking to join the other two champions, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He sees Alice and Joe, not missing their evident disappointment and worry as he takes his place, crossing his arms as a speech is giving about the honor of being selected as a champion. He doesn’t pay attention, he can almost feel all the eyes on him. A few pairs in particular he looks over to Poppy, her eyes steady on him, with worry written all over her face, some flowers have grown on the windowsill behind her, he doesn’t recognize them, but Goliath immediately does as the Hyacinth from earlier, once his brother turned to look at her that is where his sights set as well. 

Tora may not know what the flowers mean, but when Poppy looks away from him down at her plate, he can tell how she is trying to control her emotions by the way she is trying to regulate her breathing. He had talked with Goliath about what they’re practicing and he hates that he could cause her such duress, that she is forced to calm herself to not let her powers run amok. 

Tora tries to push his own thoughts away, everyone returns to dinner, but he has to follow the headmistress to her office. He gets yelled at for quite a bit, and does his best to remain respectful and assure her that he did not put his own name in the goblet, he hadn’t even entered the room where one would do so. He let her use legilimency to prove his point, using occlumency to block things she shouldn’t see in a way she can’t see what he is doing, but it gets his point across. He’s allowed to leave after a while, since nothing can be done and the goblet had chosen him as their champion. He would have to compete.

He ignored everything and went to bed, he didn’t have it in him to talk with Alice or Joe, and especially no Goliath. He needed to just go to sleep. In his rush to get to sleep, he forgets the sleeping draught that had been blocking his dreams from coming. He falls asleep easily since he is weighed down by the stress of the day. 

This is something he will regret wholly in the morning.

As he enters the dream, he feels as if he is waking up, but when he takes a look around the space he is in, he realizes that it was a common dream. He feels the plant vines encasing his body, much smaller than he is now. His eyes shoot upwards, looking at Vincent who is looming over the hole in the ground.

“You’ll remember not to run off after a night or two with the Devil’s Snare. If you don’t, I’ll put your brother down there next and he won’t come out.” Tora freezes, staring blankly at the closest thing he has ever had to a father, tears welling in his eyes despite the fact he tries to force them away. He knows better than to speak. He’s seven now, this isn’t his first time, he just can’t struggle and this will be over before he knows it.

“You learn quickly, but that won’t get you mercy in this world, Tora. It is kill or be killed, and I need you to know that and never stray from the path. Hopefully this is the last time you try to leave, or I will make things so much worse for you and your useless brother.” The blue eyes are staring harshly down at him before kicking the cover over the whole, engulfing Tora in darkness.

Just breathe.

Breathe slowly.

No sudden movements.

HIs mind repeats the advice he had figured out over the years, he needed to survive. Goliath is only three. He needs Tora. Tora can’t let this happen to his brother. He promised his mom, when she first said he was having a brother, that he would always keep him safe. Though in the recesses of his mind, he starts to wish he hadn’t. He’s gone to such great lengths at such young ages, he’s forgotten about himself. He needs to save Goliath, Quincey, everyone else. He would be fine if they are. 

Poppy has to be okay.

Wait.

He hadn’t met Poppy yet, he thought this was his usual nightmare. The time that after two days in the hole, Goliath was tossed down with him, but it feels different. Something is wrong. He can’t see a thing. It is utterly black. Then he experiences something he never had before in a dream.

Scent. A wafting scent of flowers, filling the space about him and then the smell of blood lingers on top of that. It is too strong. He can’t stand it. His head is pounding and swimming with these scents, so much so he barely registers the white light growing in the expanse of the darkness, until it is so blinding that the devil’s snare completely dissipates. 

He takes a deep breath through his mouth to avoid the smell as much as possible, his eyes squint as he looks for the source of light, but his ears find it before he can see it.

Loud sobs fill the room, Tora has never turned around so quickly, walking, then running towards the sound. Then stopping suddenly as his eyes lay on the scene.

Poppy. 

She should never have to cry like this. The girl is on her knees, curled over herself, her body shaking with the force of her cries. 

“You. You’re not allowed to die, Tora.”

Her voice is quiet and broken as she speak, slowly uncurling herself, clenching her fists and pressing them into her thighs, 

This is not his Poppy. She’s different, older, curvier. She’s eleven. You can’t have these thoughts, his mind chastises him, since he can’t find his voice to speak. His heart catches in his throat as Poppy looks up at him with those big, sad doe eyes, filled with tears. He hates how she could b e sad, but he has a part of himself that is just stunned by how beautiful her eyes are.

“You have to promise, Tora. You can’t just protect me. You need to get out of this in the end too.” Her fists slowly release and she reaches for him, but neither of them seem to be able to get closer.

He’s not sure when it started but he is crying too, so desperately wishing his own reaching hand was closer to hers so he could grab her hands and pull her close. Tell her that this would all turn out fine.

“I’ll die, Tora.”

His breath hitches, more tears falling at the mere idea.

“If you die, I will die, and you won’t be able to stop anything. You need to be alive.”

He can’t even think or process anything as the white dress she is wearing starts to ooze blood from her abdomen. He falls to his knees, desperately reaching for her. The expanse of white filling the space is shrinking, leaving the two in a circle of brightness, surrounded by the darkness.

Scratches appear on Poppy’s shoulder, blood pooling down her arm and onto the floor. It’s too much blood, she can’t lose that much blood. 

Poppy just press your hands to the wounds, don’t reach out for him, he can’t do anything. Poppy, stop the bleeding. He is so frustrated he could scream, she needs help and he feels like something is gripping him tightly to the ground.

“Tora, I’ll need you. I need you. You have to promise. You can’t leave me. It’s all just starting, there is so much more to do, so much more, you can’t even imagine how much there is, but for it to happen, you can’t be dead.” She tries harder to reach, more scratches coming across her thigh, deep gashes, looking at them, he could almost swear they are tiger scratches. As if to confirm his suspicion, he hears a low roaring sound that is all too familiar. The sound is soft, but he can’t mistake it. His vision is blurry with tears, his sense of smell is so flooded with blood and flowers, it is leaving a taste in his mouth, and now the low rumblings fill his ears. The only sense that is painfully empty is touch. He wants to be able to reach her hands, they are so close, but no matter how he reaches, he can’t even brush the tips of their fingers.

“Promise me, Tora.”

Promise. Tora had never madea real promise in his entire life, and this is too much to ask for. He can’t guarantee anything. The idea of lying to Poppy is painful.

“Tora please, Live. For me. For you. For us. Please promise me.” Poppy’s voice is so soft and sincere, but broken and frightened at the same time.

He needs to respond, but he can’t find the right words, and even if he could it seems like he is not allowed to speak.

“Promise.”

The one word echoes around the space, in his head. He can hear the demand, but can’t she understand, he doesn’t know what will happen, he can’t know, but he never expected to live through everything. But there is nothing more he wants than to live, if it will save Poppy, He’s made up his mind.

“Bobby I…” He starts, looking her in the eye, she smiles so sadly at him as he starts.

“You can’t wait so long to decide, or you won’t be able to stop it.” She says, as scratches slowly drift along her throat and she gasps, coughing as the blood starts to cascade from her throat.

He can finally move, jumping forward to catch her and cradle her in his arms, pressing one of his large hands to her throat delicately to try to stop the blood. “Poppylan, I promise. Okay? I promise. I promise, I will live.”

Her hand trembles and she reaches up, gently grabbing a hold of a strand of long dark hair from his own head, he didn’t realize he was different too until he held her, he’s larger, with long hair, but that doesn’t matter. He had to save her now. 

“I know, I just needed to hear it, Tora. You need to believe it.” Her voice rasps, the white light starting to sink to pink and gradually growing darker around them. “I’ll need you. You’ll need me. We can’t do this alone.”

“I’ll do what I can, just don’t die on me, Bobby. You gotta live too.”

“I’m sorry... I asked you to promise something I can’t promise you now, but I will. When you need the promise, I’ll return it.” She says, her fist clenching around the strand of hair as she sputters and coughs, her eyes locking onto Tora’s in a moment of focus before they roll back into her head as the red light around them fades into blackness and Tora can no longer see anything.

The image of her eyes locking on his own before rolling into the back of her head, is burning in his mind, and he holds onto her tightly, he wants to scream and yell and do whatever is takes to get her back, but the ability to speak escapes him, and he feels the weight in his arms disappear completely as he is left alone in the dark.

Tora feels empty, the scent of flowers is gone and all his can smell is the blood, he falls forward, realizing that the space around him is filling with liquid, quickly and he is now stuck kneeling, even in the darkness he can see the red color of the liquid, the smell is overwhelming and the levels rise quickly and he is soon submerged and he can’t do anything. 

He holds his breath and after a while he feels the familiar feeling of the devil’s snare wrapping around him and through he initially struggles, he slowly relaxes despite the panic filling him and he feels himself starting to sink through the vines. His lungs are burning from holding his breath, and after a moment he feels the free fall as he falls through the devil’s snare and he gasps for air. 

The fall takes so long, he loses track of time until he feels his back hit harshly onto the ground, which is surprisingly soft. He just lays there for a moment, letting what just happened as he feels the warmth of this new setting, he moves his hand and he feels a flower, gently picking it and lifting it over his face. He opens his eyes, taking in the bright red flower against the blue skies above him. 

Poppy. 

He doesn’t know much about flowers, but after seeing a whole field of these flowers he’d know it anywhere. He shuts his eyes tightly, his chest tightens uncomfortably at the thought of what he just witnessed. He has to remind himself that this is a dream. None of this is actually happening. 

“Tora. What are you doing?”

The soft voice is a shock and he is quick to sit up and look around, realizing he is in that very poppy field, his eyes land on the Whomping Willow where Poppy is perched. He stands, and his feet are moving before he can even think, walking towards the tree. He can’t find the right words, or any way to express how glad he was to see her. 

“Are you okay?” She asks softly, looking down at him. 

“I’m fine, Bobby. Are ya?” He asks as he starts to climb up the tree to join her. 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason, sweetheart.” He says, making his way up quickly and sitting next to her. This feels different, it feels real. He sees that she is about to correct him about calling her that nickname, but she just shakes her head instead, pulling her legs up to her chest and holding onto them tightly as she leans back against the branch. He realizes she’s wearing pajamas and looks at himself, wearing his own pajamas as well. This is so different from any dream he’s ever had, but he’s not questioning it, because his panic is leaving him. He feels at peace in a weird start. 

“Why did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” She asks softly as she lays her chin in her knees, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“I didn’t. I swear. I didn’t. I don’t know who did or why I was chosen. But I was and I have to compete.” 

“Why would someone do that. I don’t know much, but I read about this. People have died in this. Who would put you in such danger.”

He frowns softly at that, he can’t tell her the truth, even in the dream. “I don’t know. But I promise I’m even tougher than I look. I’ll make it through. You just promise not to worry about me too much. I’ll be fine.”

He hates to see her frown back at him as he speaks. “You can’t know that for sure. One wrong move, one mistake and you could be gone forever. I don’t want to lose anyone else. I don’t know you well yet, but I want to. We’re a part of the same family now. I can’t lose more family.” Her voice is so soft and hurt, and he’s wondering how his mind is coming up with these words. He’s never imagined her saying anything like that or actually heard her say that, though he is all too familiar with the sight of her eyes slowly bubbling with tears before her head shifts to bury into her knees. 

“I’m promising, Bobby. I won’t make those mistakes. I will not be stupid. I will make it through it. I do everything for my family. Goliath, Alice, Joe, and now you. I’m not just gonna leave ya now.” 

Poppy sniffles softly, looking up at him. “My dad always said it would be okay and it wasn’t. No matter how hard you try, you can’t know. People leave even if they don’t want to sometimes. I didn’t think I’d survive when he died, Tora. And I definitely can’t lose someone else now. I don’t think I’d make it. I’d definitely not be able to control my magic. My wand may just implode and drown me in flowers.” 

“Then I can’t leave. I’m not letting ya get hurt, Bobby. You just focus on yerself.” He says, reaching out and gently pinching her cheek. 

She laughs a bit at that, raising her eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Ya really do look like a feisty little hamster.” He says with a smirk. 

She scoffs, smacking his hand away. “That’s rude. You’re essentially calling my face fat.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I just speak the truth. I think yer cute.” 

She blushes at that, bringing her hands up to cover her cheeks. “Whatever. And I’m not your sweetheart, I’m still mad at your tiger boy. I’m not convinced you didn’t put your name in the ring for a death match.”

“I’ll make it up to you by winning the damn thing. As long as you promise when it happens again, you don’t put your name in the ring.” 

She laughs at that. “I don’t have a death wish, I’d never sign up for something like that. Though according to Goliath, I could win it if I tried. I wanted to go to the headmistress and take your place, but Goliath talked me out of it.”

“Why’d ya do something like that, Bobby? You’ve got no business in a competition like that.”

“I didn’t want Goliath to lose you. He was so upset. I just lost my dad. And even though you’re just brothers, you’re the closest thing he has to a dad. You’re important to him and I’d rather risk myself than let you get hurt or worse. You both just met me, but you need each other.”

“You’re an interesting kid, Poppylan Wilkes. But ya gotta take care of yourself. You can’t just throw yer life away for someone else. I get that things are hard now, but ya have a lot of life ahead of ya, kid.”

He smiles a bit and is relieved when she smiles back. 

“Let’s talk about something else.” She says, looking away into the field. 

“Okay. What do ya wanna talk about?”

“Anything.”

He smiles a bit. “Tell me more about yer flowers.” 

She smiles as well, starting to point them out in the field. They talk for what seems like hours, about nothing important, just small things and gentle conversation. The sky begins to change from blue into a glowing orange as the sun begins to set. Everything starts to fade slowly, but not in an unsettling way as the beginning of his dream. It is gentle and subtle and the conversation starts to grow quieter. He feels his eyes get heavy as if fighting sleep as he looks over at Poppy, the young girl’s eyelids slowly fluttering as she fights to keep them open. 

He was about to say something else, but he then finds his own eyes shutting and then when they open again he’s in his bed once again. He blinks a bit, slowly sitting up and looking around, he looks out the window, seeing the sun as it is slowly rising. 

He sighs a bit, one side of his mouth tugging in a slight smile to reveal one of his dimples. If all of his dreams were like the latter half of that one, he would want to be able to dream for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	10. First Task at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy wakes up from a strangely similar dream, time passes and the first tasks gets closer, and the students prepare for that as well as the Yule Ball.

Poppy is smiling as she wakes up the next day, she hadn’t been dreaming since she started taking the draught that Alice is giving her to help her sleep. 

Though at some point in her dreamless state, she felt a pull and woke up in the poppy field that she had made. She was confused at first and headed over to the tree, climbing up and peacefully enjoying watching the clouds in the sky. She felt a shift, the wind blowing harshly then she heard a subtle sound. She recognized the new figure in the field quickly as Tora. 

Before she can think she is speaking. 

“Tora. What are you doing?” She asks, looking down out of the tree. She gets a bit worried when he moves towards her without speaking, but the look on his face isn’t alarming or angry. He almost looks scared, concerned about something. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Bobby. Are ya?”

She relaxes considerably as she hears that and watches as he climbs the tree. She notices that he has an easier time getting up than she did, mostly due to his height. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason, sweetheart.” She doesn’t quite trust the answer and half considers chastising him for calling her that again, but for some reason, she didn’t really mind it. This is a dream, it’s all in her own head, so maybe part of her secretly liked it when he called her that. She is a bit confused, then she remembers why she had been upset with him in the first place, her worry for him set aside. She curls her legs up, hugging them to her chest. She feels so small and fragile next to him. 

There is something familiar to sitting here next to him like this. She’s reminded of sitting by her dad in the summer, she desperately wishes that it felt more like a happy memory than the ones she dreads above all else. 

“Why did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” 

“I didn’t…” She doesn’t need to hear more from him. She had a deep trust for this boy even if she doesn’t know him well. She listens on, still a bit worried, but talking through everything and relaxing with Tora brings her peace. 

The conversation is heavy for a moment, but when she starts to talk about flowers and school, their dreams, and what they’d do if they could do anything. She hates it when her eyes start to droop, and the scene before her face and she wakes up. Her eyes flit towards the window to the rising sun, with a soft smile stuck on her lips. 

` She is much more at peace with everything, even if the conversation was only a part of her dream, something about it felt like she was getting the truth. Tora will probably get an earful from Goliath and Alice, and she doesn’t want to add to that. She’s going to support him and help him in any way possible even if it’s something as simple as keeping her worries to herself. She would do that for Tora.

She goes about getting ready for her day, since it’s Sunday, she’d probably have a quick tea with Alice, then spend most of the day in the library to do homework until Goliath finds her and drags her out to duel. She doesn’t mind so much when he does that, it’s a good way to learn new spells and as long as they don’t noticeably hurt each other, they won’t get in trouble unless someone catches them in the act, but being so near the whomping willow, no one ever comes and disturbs them. She is liking the patterns she has created for the school year, and hopefully the tournament won’t throw too much of a wrench into the lifestyle she’s starting to get attached to, and for the most part things are normal.

Time passes and it’s a beautiful Sunday in late October, Poppy is all caught up on her assignments before Goliath finds her and they sneak out to the field, most of the flowers are starting to wither as the weather is turning colder and the thestrals have returned to their forest home, the leaves are in the middle of changing and falling to the ground. The pair have learned quite a bit together in the past few months, learning spells far more advanced than they do in classes to keep each other on their toes when they duel, though Goliath still struggles to win against Poppy, she is better at deflecting spells and he doesn’t tend to use protection spells or shields, keeping himself on the defense, but Poppy tends to be more level headed in the dueling, which gives her an edge.

She does her best to focus during their dueling practice, but Goliath is off today, not going easy with his spell work. They usually don’t hold back, but she can tell something is bothering him, probably Tora’s situation. She is doing her best to counter his moves, but as he sends a solid reducto her way, she is barely able to counter with protego in time, the magic clashes harshly and she is pushed back by its force, falling back landing strangely on her arm, feeling the strain on her wrist, and also falling back all the way and catches the back of her head on a rock.

She takes a breath to center herself before sitting up, Goliath is coming towards her, she raises her wand, flicking it towards him. “Impedimenta.” She says harshly and he stops in his tracks. “The duel’s not over.” She says standing up and waving her wand again. “Rictusempra.” She says harshly, Goliath doubles over laughing as he feels the phantom ticking. “Expelliarmus.” She adds, knocking his wand away. “Stupefy.” She adds at last and Goliath falls back with a grunt, still holding his middle and laughing as he is tickled. She sighs a bit, undoing the tickling spell. She is about to walk over and help him up when she hears a voice.

“What the fuck do ya think yer doing?” 

She turns quickly to see Tora with his arms crossed over his chest, slowly slipping her wand into her pocket being as innocuous as she could with the action. “Nothing.” She says softly, putting her hands behind her back and wincing slightly when she moves her wrist that she landed on, before trying to just smile and act as innocently as she can.

“Don’t bullshit me, Bobby. Yer a bad liar.”

She bites her lip, looking over her shoulder at Goliath, who is slowly starting to sit up, looking towards Tora. “What are you even doing here, shouldn’t you be preparing for the first task. Have you even figured out what it is yet?”

“Don’t put the focus on me, Goliath. What the fuck is this?”

“It’s a tea party, what the fuck does it look like?” Goliath says, groaning a bit as he forces himself to stand up, still a little worn down from the spells that Poppy had hit him with. He grabs his wand and walks over to stand next to Poppy.

“How long has this been going on, Goliath?”

“Since the beginning of school. It’s a helpful way to learn new spells and gets Poppy a head start on dueling techniques or god forbid if she needed to protect herself, she’s well prepared.”

“Doesn’t matter. You are just kids, with magic you barely know how to control, you could kill each other doing this shit.”

“But we haven’t, we help each other stay in control. It’s not a big deal.” He says back, looking towards Poppy. “You okay, that fall didn’t look great.”

“I’m fine, I think I might be bleeding a bit, maybe did something to my wrist again.”

He pulls up his wand, looking at the back of her head, gently waving his wand and touching it, “Episkey.” He says softly, and the pain in the back of her head melts away as he gingerly grabs her hand, casting a spell to bind it in a sling position. “You should head to the nurse, I’m not sure if it’s just sprained or broken, but it’d be better to have her look at it.”

Poppy nods, looking at Tora, who is still fuming in quiet anger, but his face has a more neutral expression. “We’re fine, Tora. I’ve been hurt worse by tripping over my own feet. We aren’t doing anything we can’t handle. But I should head to the nurse, I’ll just tell her I fell out of the tree again.” She says, bumping Goliath with her shoulder before she starts walking, stopping in front of Tora, pointing her wand at him. “You hurt him, you’ll have me to deal with, tiger.” She says, trying to be intimidating, but Tora just smirks a bit at her.

“I’m shaking in my boots, sweetheart.”  
“You’d better be.” She smirks back, tapping her wand against his nose, making a crown of poppies appear on his head before she heads up the hill towards the castle.

Tora watches her leave, still smirking softly. “Goddamn feisty little hamster.” He says to himself before turning to his brother, his smirk leaving as he puts on his usual stoic face. “What the hell am I going to do with you, kid?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, well… I guess technically it is against the rules, but you saw her. She’s barely started her first year and she’s a strong duelist. She is getting ahead, and helping me get better, so if I had to I could fight my way out of Balthulman’s order. We don’t usually go that hard, my magic got a bit away from me today.” He says, lowering his head. “I’m still just so pissed at you.”

Tora sighs softly, looking at his younger brother and remaining quiet for a moment. “You’ve gotta get over being pissed, the second my name was called I was put into an unbreakable contract, I have to play the game until it’s over. I’m not going anywhere, there’s too much at stake if I die. Someone’s gotta make sure Bobby doesn’t kill ya one of these days.” He teases as he walks over, slinging his arm over his brother’s shoulders. “You got your ass beaten by an eleven year old, little brother. You’re getting sloppy.”

“Hey, she may be younger, but we’re both learning everything together, our skills are pretty matched, she just got the upperhand because I was scared that I hurt her. More often than not, I’m the hurt one, I promise. She really is a feisty hamster. I just wish she stood up for herself with everyone like she does with us.” He says as they start walking back towards the castle. 

“She’s got Peeves watching over her, that jerk Gryffindor doesn’t stand a chance against the protective poltergeist, so don’t worry too much about her. Clearly she can handle herself.”

“I guess, I still just don’t trust the guy or get why she even lets him stick around her.”

“I couldn’t tell ya, he looks like a fucking weasel and he’s an ass, but Poppy isn’t like us. She sees the good in people, or some shit. She gives people a chance, which is why our sorry asses get to keep her around, so you should be grateful for that.”

“Trust me, I am. I like having a little sister. If that jerk ever does anything to her, I’ll be the first to kill him.”

“Try not to get yourself put in Azkaban before you’re even of age, Goliath. She’d miss ya if you were gone. I guess I would too, and with as feisty as she is, she needs both of us looking out for her.”

“Fine, but I’ll mess up any bastard that tries to hurt her. But in a legal duel. Though maybe she would be able to do it herself, she’s already better than me anyways.”

They both laugh, continuing to chat as they head back to the castle, despite how serious everything is, they always have this bright spot in their lives now that Poppy has joined their little found family. 

Things are lighter and easier compared to their lives beforehand, and Goliath is more determined to get them out from under Baluthulman’s grasp, while Tora isn’t quite as hopeful, he knows that no matter what he needs to keep Poppy safe. He would need to work hard and make sure he won this deadly tournament in order to keep Vincent from being suspicious of the fact that the heir has not been found. They put their worries aside for a while, going to help Alice with some chores around the greenhouses. 

From that point on, Tora insisted on sitting in on their duels to make sure things are safe, and will duel with Goliath on occasion, though he refuses to duel Poppy, saying he wouldn’t want to hurt her even by accident. Poppy is slightly annoyed, but watching the brothers duel makes her glad to not fight against the more experienced wizard, and she is more confident in his ability to win the Triwizard Tournament. 

She is a bit nervous when the first task is coming up, but she keeps quiet about it since she doesn’t want to worry Tora the day before the first task. She is currently studying in the library alone, Mirabelle and Danae were supposed to join her but they are getting tutored in potions since they have yet to be able successfully make a potion without an explosion being involved. 

Her nose is buried in a book when she feels a tap on her shoulder, turning her head to see Julri standing there, smiling at her. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Chocolate frog?” He asks, offering her the package. 

She smiles back, taking the package. “Thanks. Yeah. Assignments have been getting harder and I’ve just been busy.” She says, putting her book down and opening the package as Julri joins her on the catch. 

“I definitely get that. Maybe we can schedule a time to work with one another. I mean, you’re currently the top of the class somehow, except for history of magic. We could help each other out.”

“Yeah. Usually I study with my roommates or my tutor. But. I can try to find some time.” She says before catching the frog as it almost jumps away before taking a bite. She feels a bite strange for a moment, but thinks it’s because she had forgotten to eat breakfast.

“There was something else I wanted to ask you about, Poppylan?” He says, smiling at her again. 

She finds herself blushing a bit, feeling suddenly flustered and enamored with Julri.. “Sure. You can ask me anything.” She says, smiling back. 

“Well. The Yule ball is coming up and I have some upperclassmen mates willing to take us as their plus ones. So if you’d be willing I’d like to take you to the ball as my date.” 

Her eyes go a little wide, looking over at him, her blush darkening at the thought. “Y-yes. That would be fun.” 

He smirks softly. “Then it’s a date. Want to head to lunch?”

She nods shyly as he stands up and offers his hand to her, she takes it and they walk to the great hall hand in hand. She can’t recall ever being so nervous, but she wants to be close to Julri. She even forgot she was in the middle of an important herbology assignment, but that is far from her mind as they walk and chat. She sees Peeves about to approach but she gives him a bit of a glare and he backs off and reluctantly leaves them alone.

Goliath sees them enter the great hall and is a bit confused, keeping an eye on them throughout lunch time, walking over towards the end. “Hey, Poppy. You still up for some studying?” 

“Hmm?” She hums, taking a moment before looking away from Julri, who smirks a bit at Goliath. “What was that?”

“I asked if you still want to study like we usually do.” He says, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m actually studying with Julri after this. He’s gonna help me out with History of Magic since it’s my weakest subject. But I’ll let you know if I have time later.” 

“Yeah. Okay. See ya around, Pops.” He says, looking at Julri, who is uncharacteristically quiet, but also holding a smug look on his face, he ignores it and walks away. He didn’t think Poppy actually liked that jerk, but he wasn’t going to go pushing her or anything. He went to find Tora to help him with training before the first task, he purposely leaves out what he just witnessed with Poppy, because he thought it was strange but not worth the older boy worrying as he would be doing some sort of deadly task come tomorrow morning.

The next day comes quickly, all three school are gathered at the quidditch pitch that has been expanded and the field turned into an arena, there is a river somehow running through the middle to a small pond, with trees and hills scattered about, what appears to be a mountain with several different caves is in the middle. Everyone is waiting with bated breath as they look forward to seeing the champions compete. 

Poppy is less distracted, sitting with Mirabelle and Danae, since Julri is sitting with his usual group of friends. She is nervous, looking around the arena to try and decipher what could be happening. It reminds her of the setup written about the last Triwizard Tournament where the champions had to battle dragons to get the clue for the next task. She looks across the pitch to where Slytherin is sitting, wishing she could be alongside Goliath as this is happening instead of sitting with her housemates.

Tora is back in one of the changing rooms for the quidditch team, wearing a pair of dark pants and a skin tight green shirt, with silver details on the sleeves and the hogwarts emblem on the left side of his chest as the task is explained. 

“Today, you all must face off against a troll, you are looking for a wooden chest hidden in the forest arena. There are three types of trolls, each of you will reach into the bag and grab a figurine without looking and that is how your opponent will be discovered. Since the Durmstrang champion was the first chosen by the Goblet of Fire, you will get first pick. Then the champion of Beauxbaton, and lastly the Hogwarts Champion.” The Minister of Magic explains, holding out the bag and letting the three pick out the statues. “A Mountain Troll, a River Troll, and a Troll of Nadroj, respectively. There is no time limit. The river troll is set to be first, so Beauxbaton when you are ready, You just enter the arena and the task begins. Durmstrang will go after you, Hogwarts you will compete last. Put forth your best efforts, champions. Myself and the other judges will be watching closely.” He says before he leaves to go to the judge’s box.

Tora watches the boy from Beauxbaton get ready before going down and sitting on a bench with a sigh as he waits. He looks over at the stoic Durmstrang girl, raising an eyebrow at the stoic expression on her face. “Ya got a problem, blondie?”

“Not so much, fire boy.” She says in her thick accent. “Not with you at least, unless you intend on winning, since I am dead set on being the first victor from Durmstrang.” She says, crossing her arms as she sits on a bench as well.

“I didn’t want to be a part of this, but I’m not just going to let you win, where would the fun be in that?” He says, leaning against one of the posts supporting the tent.

“I can respect that, remind me of your name.”

“Tora. Yours?”

“Annika. I look forward to beating you.”

He let out a short laugh. “We’ll see about that, blondie. Who knows maybe that Beauxbaton boy has the right stuff to pull off the win.”

“I doubt it, that boy is tiny. Doesn’t seem like a champion. But all your Hogwarts girls are flocking all over him and his stupid french accent. I find him annoying, and he is so chipper. He tries to ask me to Yule Ball, since we are both Champions, I had to tell him my girlfriend would kick his ass if he tried to flirt with me again.” She says, chuckling a bit herself.

“Harsh. I like ya, blondie. Are they letting you go with her to the dance? I know they’re old fashion with that shit.”

“Homophobic traditions. They won’t let me do the first dance with her, but after that I can do as I wish. You have a partner yet, I would rather dance with you than that tiny french bastard.”

“I can do that, maybe have your girl take my little brother as a plus one, he’s too young, but he’s dying to go.”

“We can do that. Scratch you back, scratch mine. Or whatever they say.”

“Close enough for me.” He says and they both laugh a bit. 

They continue the light conversation for a while before falling into comfortable silence. Two hours pass before the Beauxbaton boy has successfully subdued his troll and comes out the other side with his chest. After a few minutes, they call Annika to start, and Tora is left waiting alone, only forty five minutes later, he is called up. He signs softly, standing and cracking his neck as he brandishes his wand. “Guess it’s fucking show time.”

He steps out into the arena, only listening to the sounds of cheering from his own house and school, some booing from the others. He looks around the space, doing a quick locator spell helps him to discover the item he needs is hidden within a mountain cave, he is quick to start running in that direction. He hears loud footsteps, growing louder as he gets closer, then a fierce roar as he comes into contact with his troll. It’s huge, probably twice his own height if not more, with shard elongated fingers that drag along the ground beside it. He’d seen trolls before, but not this kind, but he hopes it is just as stupid as its relatives. He does a binding spell, the beast falling to the ground and struggling a bit. He is quick to run past it, working his way up the mountain to the cave at the top.

He is making good progress when he hears a tear from behind him, the magic being cast off by the beast. “Well fuck.” He murmurs to himself, hoping to outrun the beast to the top, when he feels the long fingers on his leg, tossing him off the mountain and on the ground. He clenches his jaw firmly, biting back any pain he may feel, he rolls out of the way when the troll tries to smash him with his fists. Holding his wand tightly, he forces himself to stand. “Rictusempra.” He shouts, not staying and watching as the troll falls to the ground laughing as the tickling spell takes action, he is working his way up the mountain, using a transfiguration spell to make a set of stairs, which will be easier to climb than the mountain itself. Everytime the laughets starts to die down he throws the spell over his shoulder, so the troll is essentially stuck in a state of rolling on the ground laughing. He may have been tasked with beating the troll, but he wanted to avoid hurting the creature, so maybe it can be returned to where it belongs in one piece. He sees the caves and heads inside, coming out with the box a few moments later with a heavy sigh. 

Cheers erupt from the crowd, handlers come out and get the troll back into its cage, Tora heads down the mountain as he listens to the announcer. He completed the task in only fourteen minutes, sighing a bit. HIs training actually did come in handy, but that was just step one, there is no telling what is going to happen next depending on the contents of this box. As he is walking down, he finally notices the pain in his leg, his pants torn and blood seeping out of the wounds caused by the troll, there are aches in his bone, maybe a broken rib of two, now that the adrenaline is fading that pain hits hard, but he keeps walking, not wanting to appear weak. He knew that Vincent had a close eye on him, he may even be there now, and he couldn’t show any weakness after winning by such a significant margin.

He is off the field and being attended to by a medic, the wounds healing quickly.

“You are really going to give me a money to run.” Annika says, crossing her arms from her space on a bed nearby his own.

“It’s run for your money, and yeah, blondie, said I wouldn’t go easy on you. Don’t underestimate me because I’m younger than you.” Tora says, looking at her with a smirk.

Goliath enters the tent then, going over to Tora. “Look at that, you didn’t die.”

“Shut your trap, like you could do much better and not kill the troll like the Beauxbaton prick.” He says, smirking at his brother

“This the little brother?” Annika asks, looking Goliath over. “Is cute little thing, my girl will promise not to scare him too much while we dance.”

Goliath raises an eyebrow looking between the two of them, Tora just laughs a bit. “They won’t let her do the first dance with her girlfriend, so we’re doing it together and you will dance with her girlfriend, so you get to go to the yule ball.”

“Sweet. I’ll try not to steal your girl in the process.”

A giggle comes from behind him. “This will not happen, pretty blue boy. I have particular hate for men. You have no chances with me.” The brunette girl says, patting his shoulder before walking over to Annika and pressing a kiss to her cheek and sitting next to her on the bed. She is smaller than her girlfriend with much longer hair, but they are an adorable couple.

“I was joking. It really is bullshit that they won’t let you dance. Traditions are stupid.”

“You’re telling me. It is, how you say, despicable.” The french boy says, going and sitting between the girls, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Are you two ladies sure you are not up for the ménage à trois that I offer you.”

Tora rolls his eyes, looking at Goliath. “Just when I think he couldn’t be more of a prick.”

Both of the girls start shouting violently in Russian at the Frenchman, who stands and puts his hands up in defeat. “Raphael understands when he is not welcome, but let me know when you reconsider. And you big boy, if you have a girl or a guy you’d like to bring, I put the same offer in your hand as well.”

“I’d tell ya what ya can do with that offer, but I think ya’d like that too much.” He says, looking over as the tent opens again and Poppy walks in. “Hey, Bobby. Didn’t get too worried watching did ya?”

“Only when you were tossed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.” She says coming to his side to look him over. “Are you still hurt at all?”

Before he can answer, Raphael is speaking again. “Is this little lady yours? Very cute. Definitely invited to that little part I mentioned.” 

Tora’s expression darkens as he looks at the brunet boy. “What did you just say?”

“Are you a little slow. I invite you and your little lady friend to have fun times with the incredible me.”

Tora is about to go off, when Poppy puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him, stepping towards the stranger. “Tora is a good friend of mine, nothing more, and I am eleven years old. I’m telling you this, to keep him on that bed instead of beating your sorry butt and getting himself disqualified from this competition, but if you’re not careful, I’ll do it for him.”

His eyes go wide at that. “You are indeed feisty little thing.” He smirks, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it gingerly. “But forgive me for making assumptions, though if you are available in four years, please come to France and I will show you the time of your life.”

She yanks her hand away and pulls out her wand, pointing it harshly at him. “I hope to never see you again after this year is over. Stop being a creep or I’ll make you regret it.” She says, her emotions are conflicted and angry and a crown of black roses intertwined with rough thicket, digging tightly into his head. Goliath is quick to step up and gently grab her shoulder.

“Back down, Poppylan. He is not worth it.”

“Very intriguing, you are young mademoiselle, would you consider joining me for the Yule Ball. It would be a shame for you to miss such a party. You would be a marvelous addition.” He smirks again, not backing down, ignoring the pain brought to him by the crown digging into his head.

“I already have a date, and even if I didn’t, there is a long list of things I’d do before going anywhere near you. Now seriously, before everyone in here reports you for harassing a minor.” She says, turning away from him.

“I will leave for now, but I will see if I can win you over, mon petit Poppylan. Love knows no age after all, only passion.” He smirks, winking at Tora before leaving the tent.

The Russian girls mumble to themselves in Russian before looking at the young girl. “You are what they call a badass.”

“Damn right. Thanks for keeping my sorry ass brother from getting disqualified, though, I would give anything to see the bastard beaten to a bloody pulp, healed and then beaten again.” Goliath says as he sits down on a bench with his arms crossed.

“What did ya mean ya already have a date?” Tora asks, tilting his head at Poppy.

“Oh, Julri asked me yesterday, he has some upperclassmen friends taking us as their plus ones so we can attend. I’ll make sure to save dances for you and Goliath. It’s not every year a first year gets to dance with their school champion.”

“I will dance with you two so you can say you danced with the winner when this is over.” Annika says, smirking softly at the playful competitive banter her and Tora have set up. Poppy falls into playful conversation with the Russian girls.

Tora looks at Goliath, both taking note that they need to keep an eye on both of the bastards trying to get close to Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	11. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball is approaching, Tora needs to learn to dance and he finds the perfect teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow, but I am working on some more exciting things to come.

The Yule Ball is fast approaching, and despite having extra classes to learn the dances, Tora is still struggling with learning, especially since he doesn’t want to spend time with Annika to practice. He is in Alice’s office, trying to learn to dance. He doesn’t hear the door creek open as he is quietly humming to himself as he is steeping around the room. He turns as he hears a book drop to the ground, smiling a bit as he watches Poppy pick it up. “Hey Bobby.”

“Sorry, Tora I didn’t know anyone was in here. I just had a book to return.” She says, going over to the bookshelf and placing it into its spot.

“Ya don’t have to apologize. I’m not doing anything important, just trying to make sure I don’t fuck up this dance.” He says, leaning against the wall as he watches her.

“You should ask Alice to help you. She taught Goliath and I how to do it.” She says with a smile, miming the steps a bit herself. “I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t step on anyone’s feet. I’ve never really danced, except with my dad, and I would just stand on his feet and he would do the steps, so that doesn’t really count.” She says, miming a few more steps before spinning, smiling at the memory of her father.

“You did that better than I could, why don’t you teach me?”

“I guess you have a point.” She pulls out her wand and casts a simple spell on the record player in the room and it starts playing the song that the champions would be expected to dance to during the ball. “Just try to not step on my toes, because your big feet would surely break them.”

“It’s not my fault yer so damn tiny, hamster, but I promised not to hurt ya a long time ago.” He says, smirking down at her as she steps closer.

“Ha ha, so funny, but yes I know that. I was just teasing you. I’ll figure out a way to tease you just like you tease me and have it bother you one of these days.” She says as she positions herself in front of him, putting a hand on his waist and grabbing the other one. “Alice said you must learn to follow before you learn to lead, so just watch me and follow my steps and once you get the hang of it, you’ll lead and you should be all set.”

“Seriously, Are you sure you can spin me with those tiny arms?” He smirks, but it fades when she stamps the heel of her foot into his toes, wincing slightly. “Fuck, fine, woman. Just teach me to dance.” He says, she giggles a bit, moving her foot, and waiting for the music to get to where they need to start before leading him through the steps, quietly counting as she leads him through the motions of the dance. After a while, they fall into comfortable silence as Poppy leads the dance, the song comes to an end and she steps away, using her wand to start it again, allowing him to lead this time, and the larger boy slowly catches on.

“You are surprisingly good at this.”

“Tigers are notorious for being light on their feet, sweetheart, but you’re a pretty good teacher, only had to stomp on my foot once.” He says, spinning her around.

“That’s because you were being a jerk. Though the most fun way to dance is standing on someone’s feet, I'd let you try, but I’m definitely not strong enough to lead you like that, You’re much too heavy.”

“Now who’s the jerk?” He smirks a bit as she huffs out her cheeks at him.

“At least I didn’t grab your face and call you a fat hamster.”

“I never called ya fat, Bobby. Ya do however look like a hamster.” He says, reaching a hand up and squeezing her cheek gently.

She frowns a bit, smacking his hand away. “I’m eleven. It’s a bit of baby fat, just wait until I grow up. I’m determined now, I’ll be taller than you and stronger, so I can beat you in a fight as well as a duel. Maybe you’ll take me seriously at some point.” She says, crossing her arms as she steps away from him.

“That would be a sight to see, Bobby, but I hope ya don’t get that big. Ya might scare everyone off then. Besides ya don’t have to be huge for someone to take you seriously. I don’t duel you because I’d have to use some powerful magic to win, and it wouldn’t be fair until you learn a bit more, so I don’t accidentally hurt ya, kid.” He reaches forwards and gently grabs her hands. “I took down a huge troll in less than fifteen minutes less than a month ago, I may not be that much older than you, but I know more, and when Goliath is out of things to teach ya, I promise to teach you what I know you just need to be a bit more advanced before that happens, okay?”

She sighs reluctantly, looking up at him. “Fine, but I’ll promise now, that I’m beating you when that first duel comes, so you better give it your best.”

“There’s the feisty, Hamster. Thought you were going so boy crazy, you’d forget how to be yerself.”

“I am not boy crazy, that’s just stupid.” She says, rolling her eyes and stepping away. “Now that I’ve taught you how to dance, you owe me one at the ball. I’ve got some studying, but I’ll see you later.” She says with a bit of a smile before walking out of the room, bumping into Goliath who was at the door. “Were you spying on me again, you weirdo?”

“Me? Spying? I would never.” The blue haired boy says, smirking at her.

“Mhmmm. If I catch you again, I’ll find a way to send Peeves after you, punk.” She teases before leaving.

Goliath shakes his head. “Could have told me you were struggling with the dance, bro. I would have taught you.”

“It’s bad enough that I let the hamster teach me, there is no way in hell I’d have let you.” He smirks, rolling his eyes at his brother as he goes over and turns the music off. “She’s a better teacher anyways.”

“You hurt me deep, brother, but I’ve taught her most everything, so you are complimenting me in a way.” The shorter boy smirks as well, walking over and sitting on the desk. “I don’t buy this whole not boy crazy thing. I haven’t gotten to duel with her in the longest time. She’s always off studying with that prick. I don’t like it.”

“You sure you don’t have a crush on her, Goliath. She’s allowed to have other friends, even if he seems like a prick.”

“You know I don’t. I just don’t trust him. He gives off bad vibes.”

“So should we, but the kid likes us somehow. You should get off Alice’s desk. You’re looking to get smacked.” Tora says, pushing his brother off of the desk before sitting down and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“But we’re not bad people, Tora, we’re just in a shit situation.” He says, sighing and sitting down in the other chair.

“Don’t dwell on it. They’re eleven, hopefully she’ll grow up and realize he’s a dick, but you’ll just get yourself worked up for nothing if you keep worrying. And apparently Peeves will have a new target, and you don’t need that. You get in enough trouble on your own.”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s with you being all wise and shit? You worry about her more than I do.”

“Sometimes you just know that people need to make their own choices. We didn’t get to do that a lot, and I’m not taking away Poppy’s choice to choose her own life path. We’re watching her, so if he does something to wrong her, we’ll make sure he doesn’t do that again. For now just let them be kids.” He says simply, shrugging and leaning against the back of his seat. He doesn’t like it either, but he wasn’t going to make Poppy think he doesn’t trust her, because she’s already given hers to him. He thinks a bit about their conversation, realizing that he had never pinched her cheek anywhere but in a dream he had, but she seemed to remember the conversation. “What do you know about people sharing dreams?” He asks his brother, looking out the window.

“Nothing. Don’t think it’s possible, I mean maybe through legilimency, but you’d have to be very practiced to do that. I can look into it, or you could ask Alice or Joe. Why?”

“No reason. You don’t have to look into it.” He says, standing up. “Don’t you have assignments you should be doing, since you can’t use the excuse of tutoring to get out of them?” He teases, leaving the office where his brother is left confused.

The next few days pass quickly, Poppy finds herself getting ready with the help of MIrabelle and Danae, even though they can’t go, they help her get ready, lending her a dress that was more fancy than her own. She gasps when she looks in the mirror, her hair is neatly curled and braided half up in a bun, her hair lying neatly down her back with a little bit of mascara, blush and lipgloss.The dress is beautiful, a deep purple color with a sweetheart neckline, but also a sheer fabric creating short sleeves on the dress. It also has small silver details of flowers and leaves around the top, while the bottom billows out in layers of tool, slightly longer in the back, while just covering her knees in the front, with a pair of two inch silver heels to match. She tries to insist it is too much, but her friends are not hearing it and push her out of the room after they get a few pictures. She meets up with Julri and they head to the dance, waiting around the dance floor with the other guests as they wait for the champions to enter. 

Poppy watches eagerly, ignoring the wink she receives from Raphael as he enters with a girl from his school. Tora enters with Annika next and the champions take their position to start the dance, and soon the rest of the students are invited to join them. Poppy has to keep herself in check, realizing that Julri should have taken her up on the offer to practice before the ball. He only steps on her foot once, but she ignores it, because soon enough the first song is over and Julri leaves to go get them punch. A slightly faster song begins, and Poppy looks around, seeing Goliath heading over after finishing his dance with Karine, and they dance easily to the fast paced music.

“So is Karine a better dancer than me?” Poppy asks, raising an eyebrow at the older boy.

“Not really, she didn’t step on my toes or anything, but you and I practiced together so much, I don’t think there’s a better dance partner for me here.” He says, smiling at her before he spins her around. “How about Jewelry? You like him more than me now?”

“Not more, just in a different way. Don’t be jealous Goliath, despite you being a Slytherin, green does not suit you.” She teases as they fall into step with one another.

“Fine, I know I’ve said my piece, and if he ever does anything, as your honorary older brother, I am obligated to hurt him, so he’d better watch out. Between myself, Peeves, and Tora, he stands no chance of survival.” He says in a teasing voice, despite the fact that he is completely serious.

She laughs a bit at that. “I am aware, and I’m sure he is based on the glaring from you two, and Peeves torturing him and his friends whenever I’m not around. I can take care of myself, don’t worry so much. Or I’ll have to beat you in another duel to prove myself, again.”

He laughs a bit as well. “Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll try to worry less.” He says, spinning her again as the song comes to a close. 

“I have to find Tora, maybe we can dance again later.” Poppy says as the song ends, pulling Goliath into a hug before walking off, seeing the red hair near a refreshment table, she grabs his hand. “You have to pay up for your lessons, come on. She says, tugging him onto the dance floor as another song starts to play, slower than the last one.

Tora chuckles at her, bowing and offering his hand as she curtsies and takes his hand and they begin to dance. “Not only feisty, but now yer a bossy little hamster.”

“You promised me a dance, I just wanted to get it before you probably sneak away from this thing. You said you hate things like this.” She says, squeezing his hand as they step in time with the music.

“Ya know me too well, I’ll have to switch things up to be able to surprise ya.”

“Does that mean that you’ll stay the whole time?”

“You want me to torute myself, Bobby? Are you that sadistic?” He teases as she rolls her eyes.

“You’re the one who said you wanted to surprise me more, but I don’t want you to torture yourself. Just be sneaky when you get away. You don’t need to get in any trouble. Hogwarts needs its champion so we can win.” She teases softly as she is spun around once again. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I’m always careful.” He says, gently dipping her and pulling her back up as the song ends. 

“Mhmm. Well I need to find Annika. On the off chance you lose, I do want to say that I danced with the winner.” She smirks a bit, bumping his hip with her own before walking over to dance with Annika as she had promised after the first task. 

Tora shakes his head as he watches before walking off the dance floor, sitting with Goliath and watching the party as it goes on before he sneaks out of the ball. He doesn’t want to keep watching as Poppy is talking with that guy and enjoying her time. He knows he has no right to be jealous, he trusted Poppy, but that other Gryffindor was a mother story. He hated the way he felt and he needed to get out. 

He knows that’s a mistake as he is headed down the stairs and feels a familiar dark presence in the empty corridor, stopping and turning around to look up at the blond man. “Vincent.”

“Hello to you as well, my boy. Not enjoying the splendors of being your school’s champion?”

“I don’t like to draw attention to myself. You know that.” He says, crossing his arms. “I don’t have time for small talk. What the hell do you want?”

“You always assume the worst of me, Tora. Don’t forget that without me, you and that sorry excuse of a wizard would both be long dead.” 

Tora clenches his jaw. “I don’t forget it. But I know you well enough. What do you want?”

“You haven’t sent any updates. The heir is in this school and you claim to still see nothing. You’ve inspected all of the first year Slytherins, and still nothing?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, boss. I did. Any chance this kid could be at another school. You said that Vienna hasn’t had any contact with the kid since birth, so who is to say the father didn’t take the kid as far away as possible to keep away from her crazy ass.” 

“Watch your tongue boy. My sister’s child is your priority. To find the heir and make sure that this prophecy is to come true.” 

“I’d have more time if I didn’t have to traipse around figuring out how to not get myself killed during the tournament, but you just had to test me now instead of letting me focus.” 

“Don’t try to be smart with me, Tora. You have been wasting your time, and Goliath is useless, spending all his bloody time with that muggle-born Gryffindor girl. If you don’t keep him on task, I’ll have to take your little mud blood pet away.”

Tora glares at Vincent, glad that Vincent believed him when he said Poppy was muggleborn, but hating that she is on VIncent’s radar. “That won’t be necessary. Looks like she’s got herself a boyfriend, so I will talk to Goliath and we will stick more to the task at hand, but the only true Balthulman here is Quincey, so maybe look into other schools, I’ve asked around about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but there is nothing there either.”

“Fine, but you send a raven if anything changes boy. If you weren’t doing so well in this tournament, I’d think you’re trying to betray me, but you’re not that stupid.” Vincent says, before turning around. “Better keep it that way. I don’t have use for an idiot in my war. If you’re going to live up to your destiny as a General, you have to be better. Maybe try to talk some sense into my useless son too. He may need to step up if you fail to find the true heir.”

“Yes sir.” He simply says, keeping his anger repressed. His wand was in reach, and he knew all too well how he could be rid of his worst nightmare forever, but he’d be sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse, and he remembers Poppy’s teary eyes as she had said in his dream that she couldn’t lose another person. He could not bring himself to do it, even if it would be easier in the long run. He turns and heads down before walking to another staircase and heading to Alice’s office, sure the older woman would be there, hiding from her chaperoning duties, and he needed someone to talk some things out, and he couldn’t think of a better place to go. 

Back at the ball, Goliath tries to dance with Poppy again, but she is more distracted, giggly and strange. Goliath would think she was drunk except he can’t smell alcohol on her. She’s mostly herself, but as soon as they dance is done she leaves to go back to Julri’s side, the two first years holding hands and Poppy laughing at everything he says, staring at the bit. Goliath is a bit confused, looking around, he doesn’t see Tora or Alice. He sees Quincey, dancing with a raven law girl, Cordelia, and doesn’t want to interrupt them. 

He looks around, walking off, accidentally bumping into someone, looking up at the familiar face. “Sorry, Gyu. Didn’t see you there.”

“No problem, little bro. You looking for big bro? He left a while ago.” The huddle puff says, pointing at the door. 

“No. Actually. You may be who I want to talk to. Come with me.” He says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the corner of the room away from most everyone. “My friend is acting sort of weird. She all of a sudden was acting almost drunk and giggly, but she’s not the type to drink and she seems stuck to this guy. What would do that?”

“I mean, she could just like him, Goliath. But if she is acting too out of character it may be a potion, but that would be hard to prove if that’s the case. Most of them are undetectable unlike spells that can be checked on someone’s wand.”

Goliath friend at that, looking up at the ceiling. “Okay. Maybe I’m overreacting, a first year wouldn’t have access or the knowledge to brew their own potions that actually work.”

“This is about that little Gryffindor girl, isn’t it?” Gyu asks, leaning against the wall and looking at the shorter boy. “She’s probably just having her first crush. You worry about her a lot, but from what I’ve seen she can take care of herself. And if she can’t, Peeves is always near her. I sneezed in the library near her and he set my robes on fire.”

Goliath can’t help but laugh at that. “You’re right. I can’t help but worry. She’s something else. And she can take care of herself. But that doesn’t mean I trust everyone around her.”

“You’ve always worried about your friends. Almost got expelled when you and Tora beat up those guys from your house that were picking on me. You’ll do better if you calm down and keep her safe by sticking around.” 

Goliath sighs at that, leaning in the wall next to Gyu and watching Poppy from afar. Maybe he is just worrying too much, but there was still a bad feeling in the back of his mind that he is trying to will away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	12. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break comes around, Poppy enjoys some peace and quiet, while also going on a little adventure with everyone's favorite Poltergeist.

After the Yule Ball is over most everyone leaves Hogwarts for winter break, Poppy had been invited to join Julri at his family’s estate, but she didn’t want to impose and decided to stay. She doesn’t mind the time alone, all of her roommates have left for the holidays as well. Part of her wishes that she could go home, but she didn’t have the funds to visit her Granny, and she is growing to feel more at home within the castle. 

The young girl spends most of her days in the library, since the Yule Ball was the same day as Christmas, she didn’t have a chance to give gifts to her friends, and had even forgotten about gifts and Christmas until Penny brought her the scarf her grandmother had knitted for her. 

Poppylan worked hard and figured out how to use her magic to make flower crowns that won’t die. She sends one with all her Granny’s favorite flowers, she has trouble picking flowers out for Goliath. She ends up using sunflowers and wildflowers in hues of yellow and orange that would look good against his blue hair. For Tors she uses some sunflowers as well, with a purple baby’s breath and blood orange tiger lilies. She is rather proud of her work, but she’s not sure how the boys will respond. She puts them away in a chest in her room before putting on her robes and heads down to the library. 

The Gryffindor has her favorite spot near the back of the library, there is a large chair near the fire that seems to burn the hottest of any in the castle. She likes to curl up in a chair and read more about the history of the magic world. She’s getting to know everything much better. The history of her own house as well as all of the others. 

She could usually sit for hours without being disturbed, after some time either Peeves or Goliath would find her and steal her away from her solitude. She is always grateful when she is found by one of them and they remind her to have a bit of fun. She and Goliath have been taking a break from dueling and taking up snow ball fights with the snow that surrounds the castle now. Partially because they were caught by the Transformations Professor and forced to stop dueling.

She sighs happily, looking up from her book and to the fire. She shudders at the sudden chill that fills the room, looking back down at the book with a slight smirk, knowing that Peeves hated when she ignored him. 

“You’re getting slow, girlie Gryffindor. You always look right at me when I enter the room, but today you give me nothing. 

She lets out a soft hug in response, continuing to read. 

“You’re trying to ignore me.” He pouts, making himself visible and perching himself on the arm of her chair, taking the book. “Harry Potter is more interesting than little old Peevsie now? I used to terrorize this kid, practically wet his pants every time I crossed his path. I’m much more interesting than him.”

“He saved the wizarding world from a dark lord, Peeves. Without him, you would have been banished from Hogwarts and no one but Slytherin would likely be allowed here.” She retorts, grabbing the book. 

“You could do the same. You do more than he did at your age. He was raised by muggles too. There are a lot of similarities now that I look.” He says, flipping through the pages, making her lose her space. 

“I wasn’t targeted by an evil wizard when I was a baby, Peeves. I’m just a normal girl.” She says, grabbing the book back and trying to find her place again. 

“How do you know? You wouldn’t remember, being a baby and all. You have a wizard mom, but you don’t know who she is.” He says in a knowing time.

She frowns a bit at that, remembering that the Sorting Hat told her that her mother was a Slytherin during her time here. “I’d like to think I wasn’t. But I suppose you’re right. I don’t need more worry in my life Peeves.”

“Worry? All you have is school and friends and all your boyfriends. What worry do you have?” 

“Boyfriends? I only have one boyfriend, Peeves.”

“Tell yourself that. But the red and blue boys are for more dashing than the one you have.” 

“Oh. Stop being so rude to Julri. Goliath is essentially my brother and Tora is too old for me. Julri and I aren’t even really dating. He took me to the Yule Ball and asked me to be his girlfriend. He hasn’t even written to me since he left to go home.”

“Goliath is your brother. But you say red is too old. If he was your age, would he be your boyfriend instead.”

Poppy blushes at this idea. “Stop confusing me, Peeves. That’s not the case and I don’t want to think about it. I don’t even have time to have a real boyfriend. Julri and I just study with each other on occasion. It’s not serious. So please. Can you drop this or leave? I thought you were done with messing with me?”

“Old habits die hard, girlie. I may have something to make it up to you. I know that you need somewhere more secret to do your dueling.” 

“We’re not allowed to do that. We were caught and if we’re caught again, we could get expelled.” She says with a sigh, truly missing the free space. 

“Well. Maybe we go on a little walk and you think about needing a place to hide away from everything.” 

“What good will that do?”

“Trust me.” He says, snatching the book and running out of the library. 

“Peeves, you can’t take that out of the library.” She whisper shouts, chasing after him. He leads her through the castle. It seems they are heading to the Gryffindor common room, but Peeves passes it and goes further down the seventh floor corridor before stopping and disappearing.

“Think of needing a new space for your secret fun.” His voice is teasing echoing throughout the hall. 

“Okay. I’ll do it. But you better return that book without a bit of damage.” She huffs, shutting her eyes and breathing to steady herself. It would be nice to have a pace again, something secret and hidden where she could be alone and do whatever she wished. 

She hears a strange sound and opens her eyes, looking at the door that is freaking open, nothing has been there and she had never seen the door before and she had passed this bit of corridor plenty of times. “Peeves what is this?” She asks, but is met with silence. 

She blinks, slowly heading towards the door and pushing it open all the way and stepping inside. She is very surprised by the sight. The room should be an inner room without windows, but it is a brightly lit greenhouse. She is met by warmth and light, stepping in and closing the door behind her. It’s so spacious. There are plants everywhere, it reminds her of her home in the country that she had grown up in. “This is incredible.” She says to herself, there is an open area with a fireplace and a comfy chair like her spot in the library, towards the back there is another open space with training dummies for dueling. There are a few books laying on different tables, she looks back to the fireplace and sees Peeves perched on the chair. 

“I returned the book already, so don’t fret. I like your Room of Requirement.”

“Room of Requirement?” She asks, seeing that near the fireplace there is also an easel and paints, the room has everything she would ever want or need to do. 

“Special room. Normally not found so easily. But I had a feeling about you, girlie. The room knows when it is needed most. You need a place to be, and since you can’t go out to the field. You can do it here. Whether you need to be alone or bring little boy blue to have a practice duel. When you pass that spot in the hall, the room will open with everything you need.”

She is quiet, at a loss for words as she goes to the table, looking at the book, her eyes go wide and she sees a notebook, opening to the front page. “Dumbledore’s army.” She murmurs, looking through the book and seeing different spells and instructions. “This is from when Umbridge was headmistress of the school. The kids gathered here and practiced battle spells. Why would I need something like this?”

“Voldemort may be gone, but those who followed him or held the same ideals still lurk around. Maybe there is a war on the way. It wouldn’t hurt to be extra prepared.”

She almost laughs at the thought of herself being in a war, but a magic room that gives you what you need most, has given her this book. “I hope it won’t be for a long time. I hope it will never happen. But I can’t just be prepared to go to war.”

“Now that is a reasonable worry to have. But one you should not dwell on. Have fun every once in a while, Poppy.” 

She sighs a bit, putting the notebook down, seeing that the other books are on advanced dueling and spells as well. “I don’t know. I’ve had some strange dreams. You told me death surrounds me. What if I am the cause of a way without even knowing it?”

“I have been known to interpret a dream or two. Tell me more.” He says in curiosity. 

“I don’t remember them. I know that they were haunting. I’ve only had it three or four times and I only remember bits and pieces.” She reaches into her pocket and hands him a drawing she had seen on her own throat and the mysterious figure in her dream that she hasn’t been able to identify yet. “But this is always there and I remember it so clearly. But I can’t find anything about it. It’s not the dark move that was previously used, maybe it is a new one. Have you seen it before?” She asks, watching as the spectre looks at her drawing with a blank face. 

“Well. I have never seen it.” He lies smoothly, balling it up and tossing it into the fire. “And you shouldn’t worry. You have this place. You may have some fun or do your practice, but don’t dwell on the bad or scary. I don’t want you to change who you are because of fear. That is the business of the Slytherins of old and you are not slimy Slytherin. You are the truest Gryffindor I’ve seen in ages. More so than Potter or Longbottom. Hell. If the sorting hat were here, you would have the sword of Gryffindor in your hand before you even said a word to that dumb hat.” 

Poppy laughs at that, shaking her head. “I’m not sure that’s true. But thank you Peeves. And thank you for this. I need to find Goliath and show him too. This place will be perfect. You said we won’t be found here, it’s safe.”

“It is indeed. I doubt Tora would even be able to find you here unless you showed him the way. You are the caller. This room is for you. Be careful who you invite.” 

“I think for a while it will just be me and Goliath. I need to keep it hidden so that we don’t get caught and have to stop again. I can tell this place is special, and he’s the one I need the help with, so he’ll be the only one to share this place with me.” She says, looking around the space and taking in how beautiful it is. “I can’t believe this is real. It’s really everything I could imagine.” She smiles, looking across the room and seeing a mirror between two plant boxes, one with sunflowers and another with another tall flower she doesn’t recognize, though it is some variation of orchid, she realizes as she moves closer.

She looks in the mirror, for a moment she sees what must be a version of her older self, someone standing behind her, she is almost reminded of her dream before it changes to show another image. Her younger self with her father’s hand on her shoulder. She blinks, turning her head and seeing nothing before looking back at his smiling face, tears gathering her eyes and blurring her vision.

“The mirror of erised. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.” Peeves says, pointing out the lettering atop the mirror as he floats above it. “It’s backwards and the spacing is wrong, really means, ‘I show you not your face but your heart's desire.’ I see a world of chaos, beautiful chaos that I have caused.” Poppy lets out a small laugh at that, looking up at her ghostly friend. “You laugh, but it is a beautiful dream that will come to fruition. Based on your face, you see your dad. This mirror can be dangerous. I remember lurking around when the Potter boy found it. He saw his parents in it, you know what happened to them. Dumbledore had some wise words to say, ‘It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts...However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible...It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.’ He was a wise man, Albus Dumbledore.”

Poppy nods, her eyes still stuck on her father’s image. “I’ve read about him, but the fact that you respect him enough to quote him directly, I truly believe how remarkable he was, and I want to listen, but I can’t tell you what I’d do to see my dad again. I had a dream, I can’t remember it all, but there was a moment in it where it felt like I was with him again. Like actually with him, not a memory, words that had to be his, but i;’d never heard them before. I want to remember it more fully. I wish I could just talk to him more, ask him for advice. But he wasn’t the first thing I saw. I think the other thing was from that dream, but I can’t remember it, and I still can’t see the face of the person I’m standing with. Back to back, holding hands, but not seeing each other fully.”

“Interesting dreams indeed, Girlie. Sounds like a dream of destiny. Someone you either haven;t met or realized, someone who is intertwined in your own destiny. Maybe even a soulmate.”

She shakes her head, walking from the mirror and to the chair by the fireplace. “I’d like to think if I had met my soulmate, I’d have realized it. I’m sure it’s someone I haven’t met, but if soulmates exist, I’ll be happy to realize who mine is when the time is right.”

“You and everyone around you is still growing up, Poppy. In a year or two, no one will look quite the same, maybe you won’t be so little forever.”

“If that shows my destiny, then I don’t get very much bigger, but people will always underestimate me, and that will be their mistake.” She says, smirking at Peeves, who laughs at her.

“I look forward to the day you are a poltergeist, you could cause a lot of damage.”

“You’ll have to wait a while for that, I plan on living for a while before I die, and I’d rather go to an afterlife than hang around this world forever.”

“That’s no fun, where is your desire for chaos. I know you can be feisty when you like. I heard what you said to the Beauxbatons boy, where is that Poppy hiding.” He smirks, sitting on the arm of the chair and getting close to her face. “How do I get her out of her hiding spot?”

She shakes her head, playfully smacking his cheek lightly. “You get me so mad that I almost want to swear, and you should not want to do that to me, seeing as we have become friends. That boy was just nasty and crude, but I could tell if I didn’t say anything, Tora could have gotten into a fight and then he would have gotten in trouble for being unsportsmanlike, so I had to stick up for myself.”

“Well, whistle or something next time it happens so I can enjoy the show as well.” He says with a pout.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Peevsie. Though I don’t always think when I am that mad, it’s action and then stewing in anger. I made some terrible thickets grow around the tent, and someone swears that Raphael’s mattress turned to thickets and straw as well afterwards, but I’m not sure if that is true.”

“I hope it’s true. That prick deserved it, I assure you. The french are strange, but hitting on an eleven year old when you’re eighteen is something I even draw the line at. You’re the only student I have tolerated in all these years, merely because you are interesting. I still don’t know how you weren’t afraid of me.”

“I’d seen the other ghosts, you were different, but you didn’t seem like you were harmful. You ended up being one of my closest friends, I like you better than Sir Nicholas. I hate when he lifts his head off, it’s just gross and gorey, but all your pranks seem mostly harmless, and if they aren’t you don’t tell me about it, and keep it that way, please.” She says, smiling at him. “Now thanks to you, I have a place where I can practice to get better and not get in any more trouble.” She smiles a bit, pulling out her wand and making a yellow rose and attaching it to his hat. “It’s a bit late, but Happy Christmas. It’s a special charmed flower, it will keep its smell and never wither as long as we remain friends.” She smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to his cold cheek.

“I will cherish it always, it may hurt my reputation, though I will never dare to part with such a precious gift. You are not so bad for an ickle firstie, Poppylan.” He says, gently grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I’d love to stay longer, but I believe blue is looking for you, and I can sense I am needed to cause some chaos out in the courtyard.” He says with a smirk before he vanishes.

Poppy just laughs a bit before getting up, she quickly makes her way into her dorm to grab the crown she made for Goliath, sending Penny with a message to meet her at the entrance to her common room.

She takes off her robes and leaves them in her room, since the Room of Requirement is so warm, she opens the door, smiling as she sees Goliath there, reaching up and placing the crown on his head. “Happy late Christmas.”

“Is this why you called me all the way up here, there is snow to be played in, Pops.”

“I have found something better than snow.” She smirks, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall, thinking of needing a place to hide their duels. She stops in front of the empty wall. “It’s right through here.”

“An empty wall, one of the thousands here at Hogwarts. I don’t get it.” He says, looking at Poppy.

The slightly shorter girl smirks again, her gaze on the wall before looking up at him before picking up her hand and turning his head to look at the door that appears.

“No, fucking, way.” He says under his breath, letting go of her hand and opening the door, looking amazed around the room. “Holy shit. Poppy, how the hell did you manage to find the Room of Requirement?”

“May have had some help from our friendly neighborhood poltergeist.” She says as she enters, closing the door behind herself, taking in the sight of their new sanctuary. “You just think about what you are in need of and it appears, but we can’t tell anyone. We can use this to practice duels and not get caught, there are even practice dummies so we can use more powerful spells and not hurt ourselves. It’s exactly what we need.”

Goliath smiles broadly as he looks around. “Better than snowball fights for sure. This is incredible, Pops.”

She smiles a bit as she walks over to the books, holding out the notebook. “We also got some gifts from Dumbledore’s Army, everything they taught themselves to get better, spells we wouldn’t learn unless we wanted to become aurors one day.”

He flips through it, looking and seeing the other books. “Looks like we have a lot to learn.” He says with a smirk, pulling out his wand, and they both go about practicing the spells to see what all they could learn.

The next few days pass easily, New Years Eve has come and Poppy is in Alice’s office with Goliath and Tora both wearing the crowns that Poppy had made for them as they drink pumpkin juice and just enjoy the evening. Poppy gives them both a kiss on the cheek at midnight, reminding them to make resolutions for the New Year before heading back to her dorm. She looks at the Fat Lady Portrait for a moment before heading down the hall and into the Room of Requirement. She sets up her easel and continues working on the painting she started, despite being tired. She had painted half the canvas depicting the Whomping Willow and the field of poppies before deciding to paint the other half as her favorite climbing tree and rolling hills from her childhood home. She hopes her Granny will enjoy it.

The girl takes a calming breath as she relaxes in front of the easel, putting everything around her out of her mind and focusing on the painting, she decided that this year she would work on enjoying the little moments and not worry so much about the bigger picture. She cherished all the little moments, remembering small details of her childhood, but these past few months were a blur of time, and she is deciding not to live her life like that. Whatever life has to throw at her, Poppylan is ready to take it and keep her inner hope alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	13. New Danger at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break comes to an end, the second task comes up, and Tora must keep those he cares about safe, while also keeping Vincent at arms length.

Winter break comes to an end and the students come back to Hogwarts, everything I normal throughout the month of January as the students settle into normal life and classes and quidditch matches. Poppy spends a lot of her free time in the Room of Requirement, painting, reading, learning advanced spells. She painted a bouquet of her favorite flowers for Julri, giving it to him for Valentine’s Day. He didn’t get her anything and told her that the painting was a very muggle present, which hurt, but later in the day he gave her a chocolate heart and she forgot about his dismissal of her.

That is not so much in her head today, she is excited to get to watch the second challenge. She is heading down to the great hall for breakfast when she feels herself hit with a sleeping spell and is taken by someone. 

Tora isn’t anxious about the task, but usually he sees Goliath and Poppy at some point in the morning, but he hasn’t seen them at all, and he has a bad feeling, but doesn’t let it get to him. He tunes out Raphael’s droning in the champion’s tent, lacing up his boots. He had gone through the chest and had an idea of what they had to do today, grabbing the bag he was allotted to have to help them with the task. They are all called into the field in front of the Great Lake, he sees the different winged horses standing in the corral grazing. He is glad his suspicion is confirmed as he sees a thestral there as well on the far side, while his competitors are looking to the other three creatures, he has his eye set on the thestral. 

“Today our champions must tame a winged horse to take them across the Great Lake to the forest to recover some lost items that are guarded by beasts. First to return with their items will win. When you are ready enter the corral and start taming your beast of choice.” 

“That Abraxan is mine.” Raphael says as he hops the fence and heads towards the sandy colored horse, the same kind that the school uses to pull their carriage, pulling out a bottle of single malt scotch that the large beasts are known to drink. 

Tora nods to Annika before they all hop the fence. Annika approaches a grey colored Granian with a golden colored apple, she looks as Tora is headed away from the Aethonan, the only remaining horse she can see. “Where are you going, tiger?” 

He smirks, pulling a piece of meat from his bag and tossing it into the air, it is caught and disappears in the eyes of most everyone. “They threw a thestral in here, thinking that no one would see it. But I can, and they are pretty easy to tame.” He says, reaching up and patting the horse that only himself can see of the champions. He holds out another piece of meat, feeding it to the creature before patting it some more, gaining the trust quickly before mounting the horse and urging it to fly. “Maybe you’ll catch up eventually, blondie.” He says over his shoulder as he starts to fly across the lake. 

He focuses immediately on the forest behind the lake, trying to see if anything stands out. He hears an explosion, seeing smoke from one area. “That has to be something.” He says, leaning in that direction and leading the horse to head towards the chaos. He lands a bit away, pulling out his wand and hopping from the horse’s back. 

He heard a loud crash, heading to a clearing. He sees two people petrified and bound to trees and loosened binds from a third tree. He then notices the large creature that his little brother is currently fighting. “Really. You are trying to take on an Erumpent by yourself.” He says, using a speed to push Goliath out of the way and pull him towards himself. 

“I was handling it just fine. Didn’t get myself blown up. Tell me you’ve got a way out of here.” He says, stepping out of the clearing and towards his brother. There is a barrier set up so the beast is stuck in that area. 

“There’s a thestral a few yards away. We’ve gotta go. I think these bastards took Bobby and have her hidden somewhere. If she is even remotely hurt, I’m going to destroy the ministry of magic and make sure this stupid tournament never happens again.” He grumbles as he walks, getting to the thestral and mounting it. “Come on. Get your ass up here.” He says, giving Goliath his hand and helping him get on the back. 

“Sorry. I was petrified. Strong one too. Took me like an hour to get myself out of it. Then I had to deal with a whole fucking Erumpent. Biggest one I’ve ever seen.” He says, cracking his neck and trying to get the stiffness from his body. They had been trained on how to use their own magic to get themselves out of different binding spells, which is how he had gotten out while the other students were still petrified. 

“Yeah yeah. Should have just stayed out and not made it angry. Lucky I was the first one there or your ass could have gotten me disqualified.” He says as he gets the thestral into flight, scanning over the forest. 

“Sorry, I’ve been trained how to get out of binds essentially since birth. They didn’t know that when they chose me. And if Poppy is in danger there is no way I’m not helping you.”

“You can’t. That’s not how it works. If I get disqualified Vincent will know something is up. He threatened her before. That’s why I’m keeping my distance now. Don’t fuck this up. This is the only sort of danger that I want her in. It’s controlled. Vincent isn’t.” 

“Fine. But I’m not happy about it.” He says, looking around as well. The thestral moves suddenly off track, heading in a certain direction. “What the fuck? Why is it heading this way?” 

“Dunno. Maybe it knows something.” Tora says, looking around in the new direction as they fly over the mountain. Amongst the dull colors of a winter forest, he sees bright red. “Poppies. Thestral magnet. Our girl’s down there somewhere.” He says, urging the thestral to land. He looks around the field, frowning as he sees another winged horse and he sees Raphael near Poppy. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Frenchie?” He says as he gets off his horse, looking around the field, concerned that he can’t see the beat guarding this group anywhere. “I think your person is elsewhere, because I don’t know either of those people. So leave the kid alone and do the task at hand.”

“So boring, Tora. That girl was just my date to the Yule Ball, no one special. This girl is special. Lost to me, so I wanted to prove my bravery to her. Do a guy a favor.” He says with a pout before looking back at Poppy and smirking. 

“I’m right here, and I’m not doing any favors for you.” The Gryffindor says as she stomps on his foot, pushing him away before getting her other arm free and heading towards the thestral before she hears a low humming growl spread through the area, looking up the large tree to see a creature she does not recognize staring down at her. 

Tora is quick to move in front of the girl, looking up at the creature. “Go over to the thestral. It’s on the other side of a barrier, you’ll be safe there.” He says in a clear tone as he readies his wand and watches the Zouwu. He knows it is fast, but he hopes to keep it’s attention on himself to keep Poppy safe. She hesitates, but listens, going over to Goliath and hugging him tightly, not wanting to watch whatever will happen next.

Tora throws a flame spell at the branch it is perched on and the large creature lets out a roar, sounding like a louder, more demented mountain lion. While it screams, it’s mane flares out, emitting sparks as it jumps down gracefully from the tree, eyes directed on Tora.

“Thanks for distracting that thing, mon ami.” Raphael says as he undoes the binds on his date from the ball, pushing her towards where his horse is in the woods outside the barrier, the Zouwu is quick to turn it’s head, growling lowly at the other person before turning, knocking Tora to the ground with its flourishing tail.

The Beauxbaton champion is too slow, his wand knocked from his hand as the creature tackles him to the ground before, hooking a nail in the back of his shirt and lifting him up to assess him.

“Now I have to save this useless bastard.” Tora huffs, looking around and seeing a stick on the ground, using a transfiguration spell to turn it into a cat toy. He shakes it as he stands up, drawing the creature’s attention back to himself. The Zouwu is quick to toss Raphael away before approaching Tora, eyes solely fixed on the toy as it moves, Tora tosses it to the other side of the clearing before rushing over to the thestral. He does a quick healing spell on himself to alleviate the pain of being knocked to the ground before lifting Poppy up onto the thestral, climbing on and helping Goliath get on behind himself.

“Remind me to make sure not to be friends with whoever is the champion when this happens in five years.” Poppy says, leaning back against Tora and shutting her eyes.

“Sorry that ya got put in this situation ‘cause of me, Bobby. Ya sure yer okay?”  
“Don’t worry so much, I was more worried when I woke up and saw Raphael, but you were there pretty quickly after he was. What was that thing?”

“A Zouwu. They’re native to China, and I don’t care to know how they got one here. Lucky for me, I’ve read all of Newt Scamander’s books to prepare for these trials, he usually has a nicer way of dealing with beasts. That thing was forced to do this just like you two were. Makes me hate this stupid game even more.”

“Well it is over now, so let’s just go back. I still haven’t eaten anything today.” Poppy says, shutting her eyes. 

“Same. They grabbed me before I made it to breakfast.” Goliath says with a sigh, looking out over the sky as they fly. 

Tora shakes his head. “It’ll only be a few minutes and we’ll be back by the Great Lake.”

By the time they’re back, Poppy is asleep Goliath hops off the horse and Tora gets off, lifting Poppy off the Thestral, he doesn’t care so much about the cheering of the crowds, just wanting to get Poppy to be safe and secure. He heads back into the champions tent and lays her down on a cot, sitting on a bench and letting the medic treat him and make sure he’s fine. 

Annika arrives only a few minutes later, more worn than Tora had been, getting treated quickly by the medic, and it is about an hour later before Rapahel shows up and the challenge is officially over. Tora stays in the tent with the sleeping Poppy long after everyone has left, noticing she seemed to be a little distressed but not wanting to wake her up.

The older student notices how she is trembling and decides to wake her up at last, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. “C’mon Bobby. Nap time’s over.”

Her eyes shut more tightly before flinching away from the hand. “N-no…” She murmurs, as well as saying something unintelligible to the Slytherin.

He frowns a bit at that. “Bobby. It’s Tora, wake up.” He says, shaking her a bit.

She gasps and shoots up in the bed, looking around the space before her eyes land on her friend and she relaxes slightly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, how long has it been?”

“A little over two hours. It’s not a big deal. You went through a lot this morning.” He says, sitting on the edge of the cot. “You alright? Seemed like a bad dream.”

“Oh, yeah. I have it whenever I sleep without taking a sleeping draught. It’s always the same, I think. I never really remember any of it. I had it when I first got here, and I’ve had it a few times after that, but it’s not too bad, especially since i can’t remember it. Just feel it in the moment, but that fades once I wake up.”

“That’s pretty lucky, usually bad dreams stick to a person. let ‘s get you to the Great Hall. There should still be lunch, and you need to eat.” He says as he stands up, tugging on his robes as Poppy stands and straightens herself up and they walk to the castle in comfortable silence. 

Tora stops suddenly when he feels a presence behind him. “You go on ahead. I left something back at the tent.”

“Don’t rush your little friend away, Tora. I wanted to meet her.”

Poppy turns her head and sees the blond man, unsure who he is, but not particularly fond of the idea of meeting him.

“How rude of me, I’m Vincent Ballthuman, Tora’s guardian.”

She bows her head out of respect. “Nice to meet you sir, but I am feeling a little ill and need to head inside.” She says, nodding to Tora before continuing to walk, when she looked at the name she felt a slight burning sensation on her neck like she did during her dreams, and she didn’t think she could stand there for long without showing that something was up. She heads in to grab something to eat and then go talk to Alice.

“A flighty thing for a Gryffindor.”

“She’s a kid, and you’re a strange man she knows nothing about. She has good sense to get away.” Tora says, crossing his arms. “I won another challenge, what else do you want from me.”

“A little less attitude, boy. I’m allowed to come check up on my protege. I was intrigued when that girl was chosen as one of your treasured items. You gave me the impression that you were not close to her.”

“She’s Goliath’s friend, I know her. I don’t know why they chose her, only other person would’ve been Quincy, but knowing your relationship with the Minister of Magic, they probably would never do anything to harm someone of Balthuman blood. They probably don’t choose teachers or Alice or Joe would have been there instead, I’m not that close to her, but Goliath is, so I guess that’s why.” He says, doing his best to remain neutral.

“Of course. You said he was tutoring her, why?”

“I don’t know why yer so interested, but she had the same issues with her wand not working right, so he taught her how to control it, she still has some issues with it sometimes. She’s a kid, they’re emotional, and with a wand made of cherry wood it’s bound to happen.”

“Never happened to you.”

Tora can’t help the unamused bark of laughter at his boss’s comment. “I’ve never been a kid, you made sure of that. My emotions were in check long before I started using a wand. Most kids have to figure that shit out later on. I just learned it early.”

“You should be more grateful. I made you into someone far more powerful than you should be at this age. Keep that in mind and keep me informed of everything going on here. I need to find the heir, sooner versus later.” Vincent says before he apparates and leaves the area.

“Yessir.” Tora grumbles, turning around and heading towards the castle. He is wary of Vincent’s interest in Poppy, and he makes a mental note to keep himself away from her at all costs, not wanting her to gain any more of his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	14. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy isn't taking being ignored well. Goliath and Peeves do what they can to make her feel better, but as the third task comes up, she is still very worried and even though Tora is ignoring her, she is afraid of what the third task entails and if she will ever see him again.

Poppy settles in after the second task, focusing on her school work, she earns points for her house in most classes for being over prepared for new lessons due to her study sessions with her classmates and Goliath. She notices a difference in Tora as the months pass by, usually when they happen to see her he would smile a little bit, but now he would look away like he is avoiding her. She is getting concerned, but she pushes it out of her mind. She forces herself to be busy, so she doesn't have time to worry too much about whatever is going on with the stoic teen.

Her birthday comes in early March, only a few weeks after the second task, and that day hits hard, luckily it is a Saturday, and she ducks away early and hides in the Room of Requirement. She takes a seat in front of the Mirror of Erised and stares at her father. “I’m twelve today. I’ve never spent this day without you, and I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve been so sure of myself, but I can’t get my mind off of you today and that all of this is wrong.” She says softly, looking at his image that continues to just smile back at her.

“This isn’t going to help, I know, but I want to talk to you so badly, dad. You think having magic would mean you never really lose the people you love. I should be able to get you back, what is the purpose of being powerful and not be able to do something as simple as bring you back for a simple conversation.”

“Magic doesn’t control everything, girlie.”

She turns her head to see Peeves sitting beside her, he’s a little blurry, and she realizes that she has begun to cry at some point. “Well that’s stupid, what’s the point?”

“Maybe, there simply isn’t one. Death is powerful, there are some who dabble in magic that plays with death, but things have been known to work at great cost. Those who are dead, tend to want to stay that way, they are no longer meant for this world. You’ve heard of the Deathly Hallows?” The spirit says as he draws a circle, line, then triangle on the ground in front of Poppy.

“The elder wand, invisibility cloak, and the resurrection stone. Once thought to be a myth, but Harry Potter came into the possession of all three to stop Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. The wand was out back into its rightful place in Dumbledore’s tomb, while the invisibility cloak is still in Potter’s possession, but he dropped the stone in the forbidden forest, so that it would be lost for all time, since wizards are not generally permitted to enter, why?”

“You sounded like a Ravenclaw for a minute, so I assume you know the tale of the three brothers?”

“I understand the premise.”

“The second oldest was the one who wanted the stone, to bring back his dead fiancée, but she no longer wished to be a part of this world, and they both ended up dead in the end. You are too young to bring that upon yourself. Though, you and I could have fun as Poltergeists together, the last time I made that offer, you said you had a life to live before then.” 

Poppy shuts her eyes, bringing her hands up to her face. “I know that…” She mumbles softly, wiping tears from her face and looking up at her father again. “Today is just hard. I’ve never been alone on my birthday. My dad and I would always make time and go climbing together. He would read me funny stories and poems and he made bento boxes with cute little rice ball animals. I miss him so much. I don’t know how to be happy without him here. I hate being so alone.”

“You’re not alone, girlie. You’ve got little old me, red, blue, those girls, your dumb boyfriend, who else do you need?”

“My dad, my granny. And I don’t have Tora. He's avoiding me for some reason. Julri barely spends time with me, only ever hangs around me when no one else is around.”

“Well, I can go knock some sense into red. He likes you, so I can take care of that. As for the boyfriend, I say get rid of him. You don’t need him.”

“I would not like to talk about that today. Can’t I just be sad for today?”

“I’m an agent of chaos, and it just doesn’t feel right leaving my favorite firstie like this. Your mood is killing this beautiful greenhouse of yours. You should get out of here. You could climb the willow with blue, he’s always a great deal of fun, and may be more sensitive to your issues.”

She sighs a bit, looking at the mirror. “Will you find him and tell him to meet me at the tree?”

“Consider it done.” He says before vanishing.

The young girl sighs softly, staring at the mirror before forcing herself to stand and heading out of the room and through the castle, avoiding people as best she can before heading to the Whomping Willow, noticing the flowers starting to bloom once again as spring is coming. She uses a bit of magic to speed the process up on the wisteria on the tree so it stills for her once again. She climbs up into the branches, leaning back against her favorite spot up in the tree as she stares up into the blue skies above her for a moment. She shuts her eyes as she starts to feel tears brimming in her eyes, climbing doesn’t have the same calming effect as it usually does, because there is the evident absence of a warm, stable body next to her own, speaking in ridiculous voices as he recants stories and the hours pass by like minutes. That feeling is lost to her forever and she can’t stand how that makes her feel so alone and uncertain.

She doesn’t know how long she is sitting there alone, but after some time she hears footsteps and then her friend’s voice. “Hey, Pops. Peeves said you were looking for me.”

She can’t bring herself to speak, her eyes still shut, slow tears trailing down her cheeks, and before long she hears the sound of Goliath climbing up the tree and sitting in front of her. “What’s wrong, Poppylan?” He asks softly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

The brunette bites her lip, opening her eyes, a new wave of tears hitting her as she sees her friend, leaning forward and burying her head into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and just crying softly into his chest. He hesitates slightly before wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her closely. He rocks her gently, rubbing her back and hoping she calms down sooner versus later. He hates seeing her like this, but he really wasn’t sure what to do or how to react to this situation, but he tries his best.

After a few minutes, he hears her hiccuping softly and gasping for breath. “Try to breathe more deeply. Big breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. Try to copy my breathing.” He says, taking in slow, long breaths and letting them out slowly, it takes some time, but before too long they are breathing in sequence. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’m just being ridiculous.” She murmurs softly into his chest.

“Poppy, you are one of the strongest people I have met, something that has you crying like this is a big deal, even if you think it’s not. I’m not gonna judge you, just tell me.” He encourages softly, bringing a hand up to gently comb his fingers through her hair.

She sniffles softly, burying her head into his chest further. “...It’s my birthday.” 

“Well, Happy Birthday, why didn’t you tell me sooner, I would have gotten you something.”

“I’ve never spent my birthday without him and I just miss him so much right now…” She says softly, sniffling some more as more tears start to fall.

Goliath frowns softly, not understanding at first, but then realizing who she is talking about. “I can’t say I understand, but I know how awful it would feel if Tora was gone. What did you and your dad used to do for your birthday.”

“Climb a tree, he’d read to me some silly story and he made us meals that we would share. It was always so simple and perfect, and I can’t believe I never get to do it again.” She says, turning her head and resting her cheek against his chest, looking out over the field. “I was even wondering what the point of being a witch is this morning. I can’t bring him back. I can’t talk to him ever again. I can grow flowers even if I don’t want to, but I’ll still never see him again.”

“Would he want you to dwell on that forever, Poppy? You’ve just turned twelve, on average, you have about seventy more years to live. I’m not saying don’t miss him, but think about what he would want for you.”

“Everyone says that, he would want to be here with me.”

“Sometimes in life, we don’t get what we want. We get what life gives us and we keep moving on. I never had a real parent, so I really can’t tell you how to feel, but you have to know that I’m here for you. You signed on to be a part of my family and now you’re stuck with me.”

She sighs at that. “Tora hates me now, he won’t even look at me, hasn’t talked to me since the second trial. It’ll be hard to be a part of a family where the founding member can’t stand me.”

“That’s not true. Tora is just a moody teen, and he’s got a lot going on, preparing for the last task and balancing that with school work. He’s busy and he’s not usually the friendliest of people, he’ll cool down. He loves you almost as much as I do, little sis.” He says, looking down at her. “I know I’m not your dad, but I am told that I do a great telling of The Tale of Three Brothers by Beetle the Bard.”

She laughs a bit at that. “Well then I guess I have to hear it.” She says as she leans against the slightly older boy and shuts her eyes once again.

He starts telling the story, using animated voices, continuing to play with her hair and gently rub her back as he does, he takes maybe an hour to tell the story, Poppy listening intently along, even laughing at some of the parts and starting to cheer up slowly as she listens, staying contently snuggled up with her friend until he finishes the story. “Thank you, Goliath.” She says softly, lifting her head up to smile at him.

“Anytime, Poppy, seriously. I’ll learn more stories.”

She laughs softly at that. “I can tell you stories too, mostly muggle stories, but they’re fun too.” She says, pulling away and leaning back against the tree and looking up at the sky. Without thinking she recites her favorite poem, and Goliath listens intently.

“Now that didn’t make a lick of sense.” Goliath says. “What’s a jub jub bird?”

“It’s a nonsense poem. It doesn’t have a lot of meaning, the author wrote weird things. I’d tell you the story of Alice in Wonderland, but I wouldn’t do it justice without the book. Next year I will bring my muggle books and let you get to know all my favorite stories. We can sit up here and one of us can read. It’s a good way to just sort of feel at peace with everything.”

“That sounds nice, Pops.” He says, leaning against a branch and looking to the sky as well. “I don’t mind this so much. As long as it is in the spring or fall when it’s warm enough. Winter up here would suck.”

“Well we can go to the room of requirement and read by the fire then. I don’t know how I’ll get through the summer all alone. I love my granny, but being back at home and just being alone will be awful. I feel like I’m going to fall away everytime I’m alone and I think too much about everything.”

“Then I’ll write you daily. Let you know about what I’m doing, send you wizarding books and you send me muggle things. You’re going to be fine. It’s only a few months and then you’ll be back here, looking at my beautiful face everyday.”

She laughs at that. “That’s the dream Goliath, that’s the dream.” She teases softly and they both laugh, settling into a comfortable silence and sighing contently as they chat about nothing in particular. Goliath uses a transfiguration spell to turn a flower into a cupcake, singing happy birthday to her poorly and giving it to his friend. It’s not the same as her usual birthdays, but Poppy is starting to accept that she will have to be at peace with starting new traditions.

Poppy feels more like herself in the coming weeks, but the nagging feeling that something is up with herself and Tora doesn’t leave, especially when one month goes by, then another two, June is almost over with the last task coming up and Tora has yet to approach her, smile at her with his half smile that flashed his dimples, and despite being busy and spending a lot of time with Goliath, it is still bothering her. She searches her mind tirelessly, trying to pinpoint what she had done to make this happen, she talks about it to Goliath some more, and he starts to have his own doubts, barging into his room the night before the third task. 

“Why are you avoiding, Poppy?”

“What the hell, Goliath, get out I need sleep.” He says, in the middle of changing to head to bed.

“Not until you answer me. You’re making her sick with worry, she thinks you hate her.” 

“I don’t hate her. You know that.”

“Then why are you being an ass?” The younger boy shouts, walking over and pushing his brother. “It’s been four months since you so much as smiled at her and she’s been trying to keep it to herself, but she can’t anymore. I can’t keep blaming it on the tournament or you just being a teenaged dick, so what the hell is it?”

“The second task put her on Balthuman’s radar, he came here to meet me and saw her. I had to lie and say I wasn’t close to her, okay? I need to stay away to keep her safe.”

“What does she have to do with Balthuman? She’s just a kid.”

“A powerful kid, I had to lie and say her powers are normal, so you should do yer part and try to get her to go unnoticed, because if anyone here is the person that Vince is looking for it’s her.” 

“What the hell do you mean? Poppy is nothing like them, there’s no way.”

“Except she has a wizard mother, an unidentified wizard mother, and she is powerful in a way that hasn’t been seen in generations. So do you get it. I can’t be close to her, because the closer I am to anyone, the more danger they may be in, especially her. I don’t know if or how he is watching me, so I’m being more cautious than necessary.” He says, finishing getting dressed and sitting down on his bed. “Do you get it now?”

Goliath is quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground. “Do you really think it could be her?” He asks softly.

“At this point, I’d almost be surprised if it wasn’t her.” He says, laying down on the bed. “I just don’t think anything Balthuman could do would lead to her being what he wants, short of torture, and that’s why I’m doing what I can to divert his attention, but sooner or later he’ll hear about the Gryffindor with top marks and extraordinary powers.” He sighs, shutting his eyes. “I can’t let him get her, Goliath. It’d kill me worse than anyway Vince could come up with.”

“I get it. It would kill me too. But how long can we put this off? She is the top of her class, summer will come and she will be in the muggle world alone with no protection, what if he decides to go after her then.”

“Give her protection charms to put up around the house, crystals and what not that deter dark magic, a necklace for her to wear so if she’s not at home she’ll be safe then too. Whatever it takes. He’s still looking at all the other schools. Having issues with Mahoutokoro, it’s a tough school to infiltrate, so hopefully he’ll be stuck on that for another year or so, keeping his suspicion away from here. Away from her. That is what is best. I’ll be more friendly, but you keep telling her I’m a jerk, who doesn’t like to get close to people or whatever you have to say. It’s the truth anyway. I never let myself get close before her, and that was my mistake. Keep her distracted and I’ll keep myself far away and hopefully she just forgets about me over time and is content with how things are.”

“She’s got too big of a heart to just let go, but I’ll do my part, Tora. I’ll try at least, especially if it is to keep her safe.”

“So you two are a part of something dark, and are putting my favorite firstie in danger, now. I don’t appreciate that.” Peeves says as he makes himself seen, crossing his arms and looking between the two brothers.

“Peeves, stay out of our business.” Tora says gruffly as he sits up and looks at the spirit.

“If it involves Poppy, it involves me. That’s why her boyfriend and his crew all have things tossed at them on a daily basis, an occasional homework assignment set on fire. I’d be happy to add you boys to my list of tormentees as well.”

“I’m staying away from her to make sure she stays safe, and if you ever see a old blond bastard, go after him, he can’t get near her.”

“I remember the notorious slytherin you speak of, and consider it done. If you are keeping her safe, I’ll leave you alone, unless she asks me to change that, you’ve upset her quite a bit, she’s told me how much it bothers her. Why befriend the poor thing if you just turn your head so easily?”

“It’s fucking complicated, but you can talk me down all you want if you need to.”

“She won’t hear it. I’ve tried. Even less useful than me talking down her boyfriend. She is fiercely protective of the ones she cares about.”

Tora sighs at that. “Well just try, I need to stay away, and you get why now, so just don’t talk about me and get her to change the subject, talk about anything else. I should be her last concern right now.”

“Tora, you’re entering the final task of a deadly tournament, she’s going to worry.” Goliath says, looking towards his brother.

“After tomorrow, I will disappear from her radar the best I can, now will you two leave so I can try to get some sleep so i don’t get my ass killed and hurt her anymore.”

“Fine.” Goliath says, leaving the room and shutting the door.

“Tell me more about what you are involved in and I will leave. I need to know what the girl is being protected from.” Peeves says and she floats over, crossing his legs indian style and floating above the bed.

“Are you fucking kidding me, I don’t have time for this, Peeves.”

“Then tell me quickly and I will be on my way.”

Tora glares at the ghost before giving him a brief summary of Balthuman’s plan before the ghost is satisfied and leaves him be. He reaches over to his nightstand and downs the sleeping draught, falling into an empty sleep to prepare himself for the next day.

A stadium is set up around the entrance of the forbidden forest, the champions gathered around, looking into the woods as the announcer speaks. “Today is our last task, and as always it is the one that comes with the most peril. You three must traverse into the woods, find the ingredients for any spell and find the Triwizard Cup, there will be cauldrons in place, you must brew a proper potion and pour it into the cup, activating a portkey to bring you back here. The first one will be our champion. Taking into account your current scores. The Hogwarts Champion will enter first, fifteen minutes later, the Durmstrang champion, and finally thirty minutes later the Beauxbatons Champion will follow. When you are ready, champion of Hogwarts, enter the forest and the timer will begin.”

Tora takes a steadying breath and walks forward, wand in hand as he enters into the unknown, leaving behind in the stands a very worried pair of soft brown eyes that are glued to him, beyond scared of what will happen once the Slytherin is out of their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	15. Trials of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora takes on the final trial, Poppy waits anxiously as the champions are away for longer than expected. Poppy finally gains contact with Tora again, but not in the way she expected, but it puts her mind at ease to an extent.

The crowd dwindles quickly as the hours drag on, only leaving the officials and one young Gryffindor girl, who refuses to move from her spot, staring intently at where the Champions are meant to return when the challenge is over. She is startled as she feels a hand on her shoulder, looking up and seeing a friendly face and blue hair.

“Poppy, it’s about to rain, let’s go inside.” Goliath pleads, sitting down next to her.

The young girl reaches under the bleacher, pulling out an umbrella. “I’m prepared.”

“Poppy, you’ve been out here for fourteen hours, you have to be tired and cold. This isn’t healthy.”

She pulls out a blanket, wrapping it around herself. “Tora has been out in those woods, facing god knows what for fourteen hours, I can sit on a bench and wait for when he comes back. It’s what he would do for one of us.”

“Poppy… he wouldn’t want you to torutre yourself.”

“Well, he hasn’t spoken to me in four months, so how could I know that. If he doesn’t want to be there for me, that’s on him, but I am not going to feel okay until I see him in front of me and alive.” She says, eyes brimming with tears as she looks towards her friend.

Goliath sighs softly at that. “Well, mind if I join you for at least a while, my deadbeat brother probably needs all the support he can get.”

She smiles a bit, opening the large blanket and wrapping it around Goliath as well and leaning against him as she looks back to the spot, desperately waiting for Tora to return.

Tora is worse for the wear as he wanders the forest, he’s run into more beasts than he cares to remember as he searches for ingredients as he hears storm clouds rumbling overhead.

When he first entered the forest he found some items easily, he decided to go for a harder potion that takes less time to brew, Draught of the Living Dead, he has everything he needs as far as tools in his bag, the ingredients are tricky, but the items not in the forest were planted by the people orchestrating the games before they entered. He hated getting the sloth brain the most, luckily he knew enough to only take a portion of the brain and then regenerated the sloth, leaving it to recover where he found it. He has yet to run into another competitor Only a unicorn for a brief moment, which he knew to avoid, though he enjoyed seeing something so beautiful in a rotten place. He found all his ingredients: standard potioning water, root of asphodel, wormwood, a sopophorous bean, the sloth brain, and some moondews. 

A few hours in, he had a tough time getting the sopophorous bean, because he ran into the Three Headed Dog, known as Fluffy. He got scratched up even though he tried to go unnoticed, a rough bite on his shoulder as well before he was able to reach into his bag, charmed to connect back to his room and pull out his guitar. He started playing a simple tune to the best of his abilities, and the dog was lulled to sleep, he charmed his guitar to keep playing on its own before he was able to get the beans and get his ass as far away as he could. 

He healed himself to the best of his abilities, but he ended up limping his way through the forest on the search for everything else, he lost track of time, lost his footing and fell down a steep drop. Things get blurry and he loses consciousness.

He wakes up unsure of where exactly he is, but the events of the day catch up to him, looking around in the dark expanse of woods in front of him, unable to make out much. The pain spreading across his body becomes evident and he hears thunder rolling above. “Fuck.” Is the only thing he can think to say

Judging by how dark things are, it has been hours since he fell, he may have lost this competition, and worse Vincent’s trust.

He hears hoofbeats and hopes that it is another Unicorn and not something else, but that is not to be as he hears a voice.

“You’re a long way from where you belong, Tora.” Comes the voice of the centaur as he walks up to the boy.

“How the fuck do you know my name? Lumos.” He grumbles as he pulls out his wand and sheds light around the area around him so he can see who is talking to him.

“Centaurs watch the stars and keep ourselves apprised on the situations of the magic world. You are meant to play a big part in what is to come with the new dark lord.”

“That’s the last thing on my mind now, Horseman.”

“Firenze, I worked at your school for a time, but my place is here. I knew I would meet you before too long. I believe the time will come where I meet the so-called heir as well.”

“You know who the heir is, then you’ve got a let up on me.” Tora says, wincing as he forces himself to stand.

The centaur gets closer, speaking softly. “Well we both know that is not quite true, but I understand that you have eyes and ears on you more than you would like.”

“What the hell do you want from me?”

“I just wanted to advise you to be wary. You throw yourself head first into danger to protect others, but you know more than you’d like to admit, that you will be a part of the solution when events come to pass. The heir will need you almost as much as you need her.”

“I don’t have time for cryptic bullshit right now.” He says, ignoring what the beast said and moving forward. “I have one last thing to find and then a potion to brew so I can be done with this shit, so excuse me.”

“Valerian root is hard to find, you’d have to go against the Acromantula, and with you in your state, I fear you would not come out alive. It’s been almost twenty hours, and that sweet little Gryffindor girl has yet to move, waiting for you to come back.”

Tora stiffens at that, stopping in his tracks, trying to will the pain away. “What choice do I have? I need it to be able to brew my potion and get back.”

“Why, I have some with me, I use it to enhance my star readings. I can give it to you, then you just have to find where the cup is, and I believe you are closer than you know.” He says, holding a bundle out in his hand.

Tora turns and uses his wand to shed light on what he is being offered. “And why should I trust you?”

“You have no reason to, but also no reason not to. But if you want your friend to continue to be sick with worry for another day, then go ahead and make the journey that could be your demise.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” He says walking back and grabbing the root. His hand is grabbed by the centaur’s free hand and the beast leans in closely to him.

“Remember my words, stay away from danger if you can. You have a lot of time to wait out before the heir will be discovered, and do not stifle her, she needs to be ready for the war that will come.”

Tora quietly nods his head, pulling his hand away. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for this. I hope I can live up to what you’ve seen and this will end better than I expect it to.”

“You could learn a thing or two about optimism from those around you.” Firenze says before he turns and heads away.

Tora sighs a bit, looking up the steep ridge he had fallen off of earlier. “Fuck” He says again, starting to limp as he hears hoofbeats again, shining his wand in that direction, seeing a thestral. “Hey there, pal, wanna help me out?” The teen asks, cautiously moving towards the creature, it takes some time, but he earns it’s trust, hopping on the creature’s back and willing it to fly, he looks around as they do, though as it starts to pour down rain his line of sight is ruined, after almost an hour of flight, he spots a faint bluish glow on the forest floor, urging the beast to land. He sees the cup and the cauldrons, Annike already there working on her potion. 

“I wondered when you would catch up, you look like hell.” She says with a smirk.

He does his best to laugh, casting a spell to block the rain as he lights the fire under his cauldron. “Wasn’t paying attention and fell down a steep drop, lost consciousness for a while. I think my leg is broken. But I’m here, and frenchie isn’t. Stupid bastard is probably dead.”

“He was here, but he forgot an ingredient and had to go back out.”

“Damn. I’m just ready to be out of here.” He says as he starts on the meticulous instructions for his potion, going quiet and keeping focused. After he is almost done, he hears a string of what he assumes are russian curses. “You okay there blondie.”

“I think I fucked up a step. Dammit. I’ve been at this potion for hours.” She huffs in annoyance. “That’s what I get for choosing a difficult spell instead of an easy one Stupid Draught of the Living Dead.”

“Funny, we chose the same potion.” He smirks slightly, looking over at her. “You probably added it in the wrong order, it’s easy to fuck up.”

“Well unless you fuck up royally, you are set to win.”

“How about we make a deal?” He asks with a smirk.

“What sort of deal?”

“Well I’m waiting for the essence of wormwood to be ready, if you give me yours, we pour it in together and both grab the cup so we can get out. I think we’d have to duel for first place or split the prize, better than freezing our asses off in the woods any longer.”

“I don’t hate that idea.” She thinks a moment before grabbing the essence of wormwood and walking over, helping Tora finish the potion, and they do just as he said, grabbing the cup at the same time. Tora feels his whole body lurch as they are magically transported back. He doesn’t hear much other than a quiet gasp from the audience, most of them still not there, but he looks up and locks eyes with Poppy, managing to give her a small smile, before looking to the officials.

“How has this happened, two of you back at the same time?”

“We were brewing the same potion, poured it in and grabbed the cup at the same time.” Tora says simply, his adrenaline fading and his pain starting to be more evident. He hadn’t noticed, but Annika is also roughed up from the entire day they spent in the forest.

“Both of you receive medical attention, we will discuss what we will do about this.”

Tora nods and they both let go of the cup and are helped into the tent. Tora nearly collapses onto his cot, laying back and just letting the medic work their magic. He feels exhaustion settle in, even though he had been unconscious for part of the time in the woods, he hasn’t really slept in a day, nor eaten, so he finds himself drifting off to sleep as he is being healed.

Poppy feels a wave of relief so powerful when she sees Tora even more so when he smiles at her. Despite the tears welling in her eyes, she gathers her things and rushes back to the castle to Alice’s office, where Goliath planned to be sleeping since he couldn’t make himself sit out there and worry. 

Once she gets there, she wakes her friend quickly. “Goliath, he’s back. He looked really bad, but he’s back.”

Goliath sits up groggily. “Okay, okay. We’ll go check on him.”

“You check on him. I’m gonna respect him and stay away, besides, I haven’t slept in a day and I’ll just cry and worry.” She says, wiping tears from her face.

“I’ll let you know how he is.” Goliath says, tugging her into a tight hug. “You get some sleep, don’t want the best student to skip classes during the last week of school.” He smirks, tugging away and winking playfully before heading out to see his brother.

Poppy yawns tiredly, making her way to her dorm sluggishly. She collapses on the bed, not bothering with changing, forgetting to take her sleeping draught and just letting the fatigue take over and drift her to sleep.

She is surprised as she feels herself coming into a dream, sitting up slowly in the familiar field of poppies, looking around herself, then down at herself and realizing she’s wearing her dress from the Yule Ball. She sighs a bit as she slowly stands up, hearing music quietly playing throughout the field. She turns and sees Tora standing there in his dress robes, and the amount of emotions that run through her are unfathomable for a moment. She clenches her jaw as one particular emotion overshadows everything else, walking up quickly and slapping the boy across the face. She has never felt anger quite like this, anger and fear, concern, too many things to count, but mostly anger.

“I guess I deserved that.”

“You deserve way more than that, and I know that this is just a stupid dream, so this isn’t really you so I can just say and do what I want. How dare you disappear like that for over twenty four hours. I sat and sat and waited and I was so afraid. I thought you might be dead.” She says, angry tears rolling down her cheeks as she buries her head into his stomach, pounding her fists against his chest.

Tora sighs, wrapping his arms around her and letting her get it out. “I know, Bobby, but I’m okay now. You can stop worrying.”

“How can I stop worrying when you won’t so much as look at me.” She says, her fists stopping and grabbing onto his robes as she lifts her head to look up at his face. “I’ve been here thinking that you hate me. Then you have to be the champion and go out into dangerous woods and nearly die and I can’t hate you back. I can’t even think of hating you. I care about what happens to you, so why are you ignoring me all the time. I just don’t understand.”

He sighs again, looking down at her face, hating to see the hurt expression and tears rolling down her face. “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this, especially if I am the one that hurt you like this. I can’t tell you everything, but I promise I care about you too, that’s why I have to stay away and let you live your life, Bobby. I’m messed up in a lot of ways. I’m not safe for you to be around.”

“I think I am the one who makes that judgement, Tora.”

“I’d usually agree with you, I mean I haven’t strangled that boyfriend out of courtesy to you.”

She rolls her eyes at that. “He has nothing to do with this. This is about you and me. So why can’t you just tell me.”

“I’m doing it to keep you safe, Poppylan. I promise.” He says, gentle grabbing her hands, placing one of them on his shoulder and gently taking the other one in his hand and laying his free hand on her waist and starting to lead her in a dance to the music playing around them.

“You’re trying to distract me.” She says in annoyance as she follows his lead and lets them dance around the field. 

“I would never do such a thing, sweetheart.” He says, flashing her his famous smirk.

“That’s obscene, how can someone so intimidating have such adorable dimples.” She says with a huff, puffing out her cheeks slightly.

“I don’t know, how can one kid look so much like a hamster?” He teases back, his smirks broadening into a smile.

“Now that has to be illegal, how are you here and not in Azkaban?”

“If my smile can charm the feisty hamster, the dementors stand no chance, Bobby, you know that.” 

She shakes her head before leaning her cheek against his sternum and content to follow along with the dance. “I’m still mad, but I’m also just so relieved that you’re okay. I swear if you ever do that to me again, I’ll follow you into those fudging woods and kill you myself.” She says firmly, feeling the gentle vibrations of his laugh against her cheek.

“I’ll never go near them again, unless you go in first and I have to go after you, hamster, somebody’s gotta keep you safe.”

“Lucky for you, there is no reason for me to go in there, unless by some miracle I’m the next Hogwarts Champion and there is a task in there. Which won’t happen because I won’t be old enough when the games happen again.”

“I wasn’t old enough either.”

“Oh, fudge biscuits, I probably just jinxed myself.” She sighs, shaking her head. “Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen.” 

“Trust me, I’ll do what I can to make sure it doesn’t.” He says, gently swaying them back and forth in place as he shuts his eyes.

After some time of contently swaying, Tora gently spins Poppy around and then back into place, they look at each other, both shocked to see that they look different. “Whoa.” They both say softly, each of them taking a moment to look each other up and down. 

Tora looks the most different, wearing a nice suit, his hair long and black, tied half back in a bun. He is also a bit taller, more muscular and built. Poppy is also taller, but her heels are probably six inches opposed to the two inch heels she was wearing for the dance. The dress is very similar, but more grown, without sheer sleeves and the layers of tulle on the bottom, the sweetheart neckline and cut of the dress showing off her evident curves. 

They are both quiet for a moment, before Poppy finds her voice. “You’re still Tora, right, not just some random attractive stranger in a field?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Bobby.”

She blinks at that, looking down at herself and blushing darkly. “Why did we change? Will we actually look like this one day?”

“I dunno, sweetheart. If you like this look, then I could look like this.”

She laughs softly at that, rolling her eyes before she notices the mark on his neck. “I don’t like the neck tattoo.”

He blinks at that, taking a step away from her, stretching his neck and trying to see, he can vaguely see the black marks on his neck. “I don’t either. I’ll make sure you never see it in real life.”

“Wait, do you really have that tattoo. I keep seeing it in those dreams I have. It’s one of the things I always remember. Peeves wouldn’t tell me what the symbol is and told me not to worry about it.”

“It’s what I’m trying to keep you safe from.”

“From yourself, should I be worried?” She asks, only somewhat sarcastically.

“No, I’d never hurt ya, Bobby. That’s a promise.” 

She takes a breath to center herself, looking him up and down. “Turn around.”

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me, like I’m supposed to trust you.” She says, placing her hands on her hips.

Tora’s eyes wander her body for a moment before he turns around quickly, a soft blush on his face from the thought that went through his mind, hoping that Poppy would look like that one day.

She walks over, not noticing the way he had looked at her, turning around and pressing her back against his and gently grabbing his hand, turning her head and seeing the tattoo, just as she had with the strange figure in her dream, but now she knows for sure, it had been Tora all along. She is brought out of her spiraling thoughts when he speaks in a calm, comforting voice.

“I’ll try to keep ya safe, Poppylan. I promise, but you just have to promise not to worry about me.” She feels her heart twist as she hears the same words from the first dream she had, remembering them so vividly in that moment.

“I heard that before, in the first dream I had here, I just didn’t know it was you that said it, I didn’t get to respond then, but like hell I’m not going to worry about you too. Why can’t I just know what this is about, Tora.” She says, dropping his hands and stepping away, but not turning to look at him.

“I hate that I can’t tell you, but the longer you keep away from me and you don’t know about this, the safer you will be and the safer I will be. So we both have to worry less.” He says, turning around and wrapping his arms around her from behind, hugging her tightly. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you, Poppylan, but trust me, sweetheart. At least until I can tell you more, I want to keep you as safe as possible for as long as possible. Trust me when I say that this keeps me safe as well as you.”

“I shouldn’t, but I trust you.” She says softly, shutting her eyes and leaning back against him and laying her arms on top of his, smiling as she feels his head dip down and kiss the top of her head gently.

“I don’t want to leave ya, Bobby, but I feel myself being woken up. Hopefully, we’ll see each other like this again.”

Poppy turns and hugs him tightly. “Just stay safe so I can stop worrying.”

“I’ll do my best, promise, sweetheart.” He says, hugging her back before his image fades away and Poppy is left alone in the field. 

She wakes up shortly after, sighing deeply as she realizes it is now the middle of the night, but she is wide awake, she quietly gets fresh clothes and goes to bathe before heading to the Room of Requirement, wanting to paint what she had seen in her dream, but it starts to fade and she is left with their current images from the Yule Ball dancing. Even though the details are lost, she knows without a doubt she trusts Tora, and that for now it is the safest to keep her distance, despite how much that she is hurt deeply by the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	16. Time Passes and Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament is over, bringing on summer break, then Poppylan's second and third years at Hogwarts come and go, leaving her more lost than she was in her first as she learns more and feels more alone than ever before as she enters her fourth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long and transitional as I had the least planned for these particular years, this is the main events highlighted so I could get moving to action, I may flesh out some more scenes in the future and post them separately, but I wanted to get to more of the action of the future years faster, because I'm writing them in my head so often I'm ready to get to it.

A search party was dispatched when the final champion had yet to return from the forest, he was found deep in the forest, barely alive and was taken by his school to be healed in the comfort of home.

After that the Minister of Magic gives the champions an option, to either split the prize or duel for the win, they step to the side to have a brief conversation. 

“What do you say, tiger boy?” Annika asks, still determined to be the winner. 

“Well. I see this ending one of two ways, blondie. We both win or I win the duel, the choice is yours.” He says, shrugging. 

“You are confident. What makes you say such things?”

“I’ve been trained to duel since I was five years old. I’ve not lost a real duel yet. So I would not lose this one. It’s what I’m best at.”

“You make good point.”

“Choice is yours. I respect your decision either way, blondie.” 

She nods and they go back to the judges. “We have decided. We will split the title and reward.”

“She can have the cup.” Tora says, arms crossed over his chest, not particularly caring about the rewards either way. 

“That settles that we will make the announcement. You two are free to go.” 

They both nod, shaking each other’s hands before going their separate ways. 

It’s the last day of the semester so Tora goes to pack his things and get ready to board the train, preparing for Vincent to give him shit for not being the sole winner of the tournament. 

Poppy is already packed, but looking forward to summer as she relaxes alone in the Room of Requirement, she spends a little time looking in the mirror before stepping away and walking around the greenhouse, taking in all the different plants and memorizing the room. She hums to herself as she starts painting, nothing clear, just abstract and colorful to clear her mind. 

The time passes quickly, Poppy finds herself on the train, enjoying the ride with Mirabelle, Danae, and Goliath, all of whom get along surprisingly well. There are teary goodbyes said on the platform and subtle smiles pass between herself and Tora before she is gathering her things and getting on another train alone out to the country, where her grandmother picks her up in an old fashioned Volkswagen Beetle. Her things barely fit in the truck, but they make it worse and she heads out to what will be her home for the next two months before she returns the school. 

Those two months are slow, despite trying to spend her time relaxing and painting, climbing trees and just being normal, she can’t help but feel incredibly lonely and bored since she is not permitted to use magic. She enjoys her letters from Goliath and the different crystals he sends her that are now plastered around her granny’s house. Her favorite one is a maroon and gold colored hair clip that she wears on a daily basis. 

After what seems like an eternity, the day arrives when her trunk is fully packed, Penny is reluctantly put in her cage after a summer of freely roaming the countryside and Poppy is back in King’s Station, happily pushing her trolley through to Platform 9 ¾. She heads to the back of the train, releasing her belongings and running as she sees a familiar head of bright blue hair and hugging her friend tightly. 

Goliath is surprised, turning quickly and smiling widely before hugging her back, lifting her up and spinning her around as he laughs. “Poppylan Wilkes as I live and breathe. Almost thought I’d never see you again.” 

She giggles as she is spun and then put back on the ground. “What gave you that impression, the daily letters that I sent?” She asks, playfully shoving his shoulder. “Did you get taller? That’s just not fair.”

“You’ll catch up eventually. Only a few inches. Tora was much taller at my age.” 

“Well that’s a relief, I have to have a chance to be taller than one of you.” She says, heading back to her trolley and pushing it to where the workers are loading their items. She pets Penny through her cafe. “Just a few hours and then you’ll be free.” She says softly before walking back over to Goliath. “You’re my easiest friend to spot, wanna share a compartment?”

“Of course.” He says, heading to the stairs, bowing teasingly. “After you, my lady.” 

“What a gentleman.” She says with a gasp before chuckling and taking the steps up and heading to a compartment towards the back of the train, finding and empty one and settling into a seat near the window, Goliath sits across from her. 

“Are you ready for another year?”

“Well as long as it’s less dramatic than my first, of course I’m ready.”

“No Triwizard Tournament, less drama. I’m sure of it. Though, I’m sure you of all people will be able to stir up drama.” He says with a smirk. 

She pouts at that, crossing her arms. “What is that supposed to mean, Goliath?”

“You’re a troublemaker, it’s in your bones. I mean, a sweet, innocent little Gryffindor always insisting on spending her time with Slytherins. You’re asking for trouble.” He says as he chuckles to himself. “But I, for one, am grateful for your ability to hang out with such lowlifes.”

“And I am not so happy about that.” Comes another familiar voice, Poppy looks towards the compartment door, smiling a bit as she sees Julri

She stands up and goes over to hug him. “Well. He’s my tutor, I was bound to get along with him. He’s not so troublesome anyways.” She says, pulling back and smiling at him. 

“We’ll see about that. There’s rumors of a new dark lord floating around, with a plan similar to you-know-who’s. It reeks of Slytherin filth.”

Poppy sighs, shaking her head. “There have been rumors for years. I’m sure it’s nothing Julri.”

He is about to speak again before he hears his name. “Like I said, we’ll see.” He says, pressing a kiss to her cheek before handing her a chocolate frog. “See you at dinner.” He says before heading to join his friends in their compartment. 

Poppy shakes her head and sits down, opening the frog and eating it, sighing happily. “What do you think if that, the rumor of a new dark lord?”

“I’ve heard a thing or two, but I don’t think you should waste your time worrying, Pops.” He says, leaning back against the seat as the train starts to move. 

“If you say so.” She says, finishing her chocolate frog, think of how excited she is to spend more time with Julri and have an amazing, less stressful second year at Hogwarts. She chats with Goliath for some time before she feels herself drifting off to sleep and Goliath is not too far behind. 

The train ride is peaceful and before long they arrive at the castle and get off the train, loading into the carriage. Poppy smiles a bit, reaching out and giving the thestral and gentle pat before they ride off to the castle. Poppy sits with her roommates and Julri during dinner, relaxing and chatting, hearing others around them talking up the rumors of the dark lord, and Poppy keeps their conversation away from that, not wanting to worry and not wanting her friends to do so either. 

This year is much more calm, so much so that Poppy let Goliath convince her to try out for her quidditch team because he is trying out for his own. They both made it in as beaters. Poppy loves to fly, and the game is an extra bit of exhilaration, even though Julri often tries to convince her to quit because of how dangerous the game is. She enjoys it, working closely with the team captain to set up practice matches, mostly with Slytherin. She and Goliath make a game of hitting the bludgers towards each other, bumping into one another whenever they are too close. Poppy notices that often when Tora comes to watch their games, he leaves when this starts happening, too fiercely protective of them both to watch a situation that puts them both in so much danger. 

Around October is when the second years start their formal training to duel, and Poppy is quickly making a name for herself as one of the best duelists in the school. People often challenge her to duels, and she tries to stay out of them not drawing attention to herself, but it’s hard to avoid forever, and soon she accepts people’s offers, soon enough there is a betting pool and even people from the upper classes are wanting to duel against her. They open a dueling club, meeting every other Saturday, and Poppy beats every single person that challenges her. The only other person undefeated in duels is Tora, but he never comes to the club, only fighting in class when the teacher asks him to do so. Many people are trying to organize a fight with him as well, but he doesn’t give in and stays away. 

Time passes quickly, winter break passes with a quiet Christmas spent between Goliath and Poppy in the Room of Requirement as well as many days of snowball fighting and careless days, and all too soon classes are starting again. Her birthday is better than last year, Mirabelle and Danae found out about it and threw her a little party, gave her some magic knick knacks. Julri gave her a whole box of chocolates, though she found it strange that it was charmed so only she could eat them and not share them with anyone else. Julri said it was because she was too kind and always giving things away, so she should have something all to herself, and she thought that was surprisingly sweet, eating a piece and finding herself falling even more in love. 

The year passes by so quickly, and Poppy keeps busy, namely because that is the best way to keep her mind from wandering and worrying. Between school work, dueling, studying with Julri or her roommates, and sneaking away to the Room of Requirements with Goliath, she doesn’t worry as much about not talking with Tora. Though one day when she is alone in the Room of Requirements to paint, she looks over at the mirror, which normally shows her the image of her father, but with her mind clear, she sees something else. The image from her dream, herself and someone else, who she used to think was a mysterious stranger, standing back to back, holding hands. Her mind drifts to Tora, and she misses him even though they only were close for a few months over a year ago. She sighs to herself, looking away from the mirror and focusing on her painting.

After seeing that image in the mirror, even though she is still taking her sleeping draught, her dreams are back, the weird dark and vivid dream she always has, but never quite remembers. She finds a way to will herself out of the dream, ending up in her poppy field. It’s always so surreal, but more serene and peaceful than she remembers, she always climbs into the willow and waits. She watches the field and waits, hoping that Tora will appear, but he never appears anywhere. Even as she continues to have the dream after school ends, usually she starts out the dream in the field if she can manifest it as she falls asleep, avoiding the dark dream. There is something profoundly sad about spending her dreams in a field alone, desperately waiting for someone, who hasn’t spoken to her in so long. She could dream of anyone else in that field and she tried, but it never felt the same as when Tora had been there even the times her dad appeared, it is always just a repeat of their old conversations, nothing new to hold on to. She tries not to dwell on it, but now she’d almost rather have a nightmare than spend another night alone in the field, though whenever she does have the nightmare instead, she knows it is not preferable.

Poppy spends her summer wishing that she could use magic and avoid dreaming again, though it goes by faster than she thought it would with letters from her friends to keep her tied to the magic world. Goliath sends some cryptic letters, talking about a notebook that will be the answer to all of his problems once he figures everything out, she doesn't really understand anything he is talking about, but she is happy her friend seems happy about whatever he is up to. Before long she is on the train again, going to the great hall, listening to more people be sorted into the houses.

This year feels like the last as mundane and ordinary it can be while also attending a school of magic. Until a day of chaos comes in late december, a prefect enters Poppy’s room and wakes them all up, saying the castle is to be evacuated, the floo system being unlocked now, giving the girls a location and a bag of floo powder before heading off to get the other rooms prepared. The girls dress as quickly as they can, Poppy get Penny in her cage and brings her along, not wanting to leave her beloved pet alone because whatever is happening has to be bad if all students are being told to leave the school grounds. Poppy speaks clearly and finds herself at a wizard hotel, the girls are led to a room to share and settle in for the night. Poppy sits on the couch, letting her friends share the bed, surprised when they fall asleep again so easily. Poppy is fraught with worry, not knowing if any of her other friends are okay or where they might be. She wishes desperately she had a quick way to reach them just so she could know.

She can’t wait to get out of the hotel room, they are there for a few days before they are sent back to school, all the students gather in the great hall. Poppy is relieved to see Julri is fine, hugging him tightly and they sit together, her eyes scan over to the Slytherin table, she sees the flaming red hair, but there is no blue in sight and her heart drops. She does her best to listen to the headmistress as she explains there had been an attack at the school, but they had been warned beforehand and were able to get the students to safety and no one had been hurt. The students are dismissed, Poppy vaguely hears the chatter of fear and worry, this new dark lord and whatever he could be after. The second the young girl is standing she rushes to the other side of the room and up to Tora. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him.”

“He should be here, so why isn’t he, you should know where he is, Tora.” She says, staring up at him in determination, she needed to find Goliath, she wouldn’t spend this year without him when he was so excited about whatever his bag plan is.

“I don’t know what to tell you Poppy, I was stuck with my roommates, I don’t know where Goliath was. I’m worried too.”

“This was the people who you work for, wasn't it?” She asks, getting angier the more she speaks with the older boy.

“I can’t say for sure. I wasn’t involved.”

“No, you’re probably the one who warned the school, so you knew about it and now my best friend is missing.” She looks away from him, shaking her head. “I’m wasting my time. You look in your dorm and tell me if you find him. I’m looking for him everywhere else.” She says, walking away quickly before she can get a response. She heads as quickly as she can to get to the Room of Requirement, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach as she sees Goliath’s bag dropped to the ground, his school clothes discarded, she picks up his robe and gasps as she sees the bloodied dress shirt of his uniform.

She collapses to her knees, hugging his robe closely and trying to fight the tears that gather in her eyes, choking back sobs as her small body shudders before she finally gives in to her emotions. The fear and concern are overwhelming, she barely notices as the temperature changes, but she hears someone sit next to her and she takes a few quick short breaths before willing herself to speak. “I-I can’t take y-your j-j-joking or pl-playing r-right now, P-Peeves. I c-can’t. H-he’s g-g...gone.” She manages to get out before starting to cry harder.

“I can see that much girlie, but I think you might want to hear that Blue is just fine, he’s escaped the danger for now. He wanted me to tell you as much. He wanted to clean this up so you wouldn’t see, but he was running out of time and needed to leave.”

Poppy lifts her head and looks at the poltergeist. “R-really? He’s okay?”

“Yes. Said something about a notebook. I caused a lot of hell for the pricks who broke in here. Talking about the heir of their prophecy. They didn’t like taking no for an answer, but they figured out that no one was here, almost caught blue until he got away and into here. They got nothing of what they came for.”

Poppy signs a bit, putting Goliath’s robe down before she grabs his bag, looking through the scrolls and books before pulling out a notebook, black with a silver seal holding the mark she had seen in her dreams, opening it, but finding it blank. 

“He said that was important, I thought he took it with him, but he must have forgotten to move it into another bag in his rush.”

“It’s empty.” She says, thumbing through the pages before reaching a free hand to wipe tears from her face.

“It must be charmed somehow, you knew him well, I’m sure you’ll be able to crack the code.”

“Thank you, Peeves. Could you go tell Tora about this. I want to be alone and see if I can figure this out.” She says as she stands up, gathering his things and putting them in the corner by the fireplace as Peeves leaves.

A few days pass and it’s time for winter break, Poppy stays even though she had plans to go visit with Julri’s family. She isn’t feeling well and is even less like herself after how angry Julri had been with her and the fight they got in, but that is out of her mind. She sits alone in the Room of Requirements, to Peeve’s displeasure, but she threatens to put up sigils to ban him for all eternity if he doesn’t leave her be, so he conceded.  
Hours of staring at the notebook, trying different spells and tricks to get the book to reveal what her friend had written. A very lonely Christmas passes, then new years eve, winter break is almost over when she gets a paper cut on the pages. She is annoyed at first, but then she sees the blood seep into the page, revealing some of the letters. She is up faster than she knew possible, grabbing a pair of garden shears using them to prick her finger, then she tries to think of how to get it to reveal everything, looking over the book, she presses her finger to the silver seal on the front, watching her blood go between the engraving, then more silver starts to appear, spreading over the plain cover and down the spine, she squeezes her finger to get blood out, watching it follow the engravings until the blood vanishes, she heals her ginger with a simple spell.

She opens the book, looking over the front page.

‘Only those willing to bleed for the heir   
Can know the secrets this book shall declare’

“That would have been helpful to know beforehand, Goliath.” She says, sighing before she turns the page and starting to read.

‘Vincent Balthulman is the self proclaimed new dark lord. He believes in a prophecy, but no one has heard it other than himself. He believes that the Balthulam bloodline is the most pure line known to wizard kind, but there is a halfblood heir, who will be the key to change the wizarding world permanently. His own pureblood son was thought to be a squib, though this is not true, Quincey Balthuman does not possess any magic that is out of the ordinary. The prophecy foretold of a great witch or wizard, with higher powers, his sister Vienna had a child, but without his knowledge and she left the child with the father without so much as a glance or a care for the child. This news got back to Vincent years later, and ever since he has been on a hunt for this child, without much luck. I believe I have met the heir, I had my doubts, but if someone other than myself is reading this, you now know you are the heir. My blood or Balthuman blood are the only things that would reveal the secrets of my notebook.’

Poppy has to stop reading then, staring blankly forward as a question that has always bounced around in the back of her mind is answered. Her mother is Vienna Balthuman, and she doesn’t care about Poppy at all, but her uncle is interested in her for the sake of fulfilling his prophecy. 

She keeps reading, learning of an oncoming war between dark and light magic, then a plan to get rid of muggles for good, so wizards can go back to being pure of blood and the only people to live on the earth. The idea of war doesn’t sit well with her, especially if she were on the side with Balthuman. She can’t make herself read it all, she goes to the end, using her magic to remove her blood from the book to keep it concealed before she puts it in her bag.

She goes to the back of the room, working on more advanced spells, if she were to be a part of an upcoming war, she would need to learn more and quickly, especially if she wants to be on the right side.

Poppy spends almost all of her time alone the second half of the year, quitting the quidditch team and the dueling club, barely studying current lessons, she learns more about battling spells and potions that can be helpful during war, working hard and learning how to brew them, creating a stockpile just in case. She works harder on spells and dueling. She and Goliath had been working on their Patronus charms before he left, but they only succeeded in harnessing the noncorporeal spell, but with work Poppy is able to cast her spell, completely dismayed as she sees the hamster scurrying around the floor. 

Part of her wanted to hate the fact that Tora’s nickname for her was her Patronus, but she had read a history of the spell, learning that one of the most powerful and well known versions of the spell had been a mouse belonging to a young wizard named Illyius, defending his town from an army of dementors and the dark lord Raczidian. When the dark lord tried to cast the spell himself, his wand fired back and he was devoured by maggots as dark wizards are often unable to cast this spell. Maybe Poppy and her hamster would do something that great one day as well.

There is uncertainty surrounding her actions, she keeps it to herself, no one seems concerned. Julri often gets annoyed with her as she spends less time with him, but usually he just says something that puts her down and walks away laughing with his friends, barely speaking with her other to give her a chocolate or some sort of sweet every week or so, she doesn’t know why she is still in love with him, and can’t imagine not having him in her life, but that thought is only strong on her mind when they actually interact and she eats whatever gift he gives to her. Other times, the girl’s mind is occupied with keeping up with classes and whatever her role in an upcoming war would be, which is far more than any teenager should have to do.

That year passes by quickly as well, and she hates the summer even more than ever before as she has three more years before she can legally use magic outside of hogwarts. She reads the notebook over and over again, not entirely sure if she could pull of Goliath’s plan on her own and take down Balthuman before something started, the only way she may be able to do that is turning herself over and using an unforgivable curse on him, which she read about, but she didn’t know if sentencing herself to a life of prison would be a price she can pay. Nor is she sure that she can kill someone no matter how bad they are, and she fears that this man would be able to convince her to play his version of her part in this. There is so much unknown and the dream is getting worse and more vivid, but harder to remember. She doesn’t know what any of it means.

The summer drags slowly, and soon Poppy is alone in a train compartment, staring blankly ahead at the seat that Goliath should be occupying. Not knowing where he is or if he is still safe is the hardest part of all of this, and she has no one to turn to to talk about anything anymore.

Poppylan finds herself dragging as she enters the charms classroom, taking her spot in the front for the room with her roommates. She frowns when a young asian man walks into the classroom instead of Professor Lam. 

“I am Professor David Kyojin. Professor Lam has decided to take some time off due to the passing of his wife.” The young man says, pulling out his wand. “Now let’s get started with the lesson.”

Poppy is frozen, staring at the wand, because it is one she knows very well. The fourteen and a half inch cherry wand with a braided handle, and she’d be willing to bet the core is a unicorn hair, because that wand is Goliath’s and she needs to figure out who this man is and why he has her best friend’s wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	17. Standing Accused in the Midst of Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets to know the new charms professor during the first semester. Julri doesn't take this well and takes more of his insecurities out on Poppy, though there are bigger things that need to be addressed, and Poppy feels like she is being tested to her limits.

The Gryffindor is unsure where the burst of confidence comes from, but when class ends she stays behind after gathering her things in her bag, walking up to the new professor. She smiles at him, batting her eyelashes and trying to seem innocent and unassuming. “Professor Kyojin, I had a quick question, could I speak with you in your office.”

“Of course, remind me of your name.” He says as he walks back to the door, opening it and holding it for her.

“Poppylan Wilkes.” She says entering and keeping her eyes on him, wand in hand.

“Well, what can I do to help you, sweetheart?” He asks with a smile as he closes the door.

“Well, I recognized the wand you’re using.” She says, pointing her own wand towards his face. “I know who it belongs to, so tell me, are you my best friend or did you kill him?”

His smile turns into a smirk. “Pops, you’re too damn observant for your own good. Really pointing your wand at someone who could have been out to kill you, are you crazy?”

“David Kyojin. David Giant if you translate it. I had a good hunch that you would be the stupid one to give up your identity so easily.” She says, lowering her wand and hugging her friend tightly. “You were gone for almost a year, you idiot. Do you even know how worried I was?”

“I’m sorry, Poppy.” He says as he hugs her back tightly. “I was worried about you too. I was in hiding and making sure I wasn’t found until I made myself a solid fake identity.”

“I understand. I found the notebook, figured out how it worked, read it too many times to count.” She murmurs, hugging him tighter and pressing her face into his chest. “I wasn’t sure if I could carry out your plan, not sure I want you to either. Even if he is as bad as the book says, you could go to prison for the rest of your life, and I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Let’s not talk about it now. You’ve got another class to get to and I have one to teach. We’ll catch up.” He says as he pulls away. “And you can’t tell anyone, not even Tora. I’ve gotta stay hidden for as long as possible to make this work for me and be able to stay close to you. I’ve heard a bit more about the plans of Balthuman while I was hiding, he’s going to keep trying to figure out who the heir is and that means coming here, because all the other schools have been cleared now.”

She nods a bit. “We can meet in the room later on to talk, but I should show you something pretty cool first.” She says as she steps back and pulls up her wand, quietly casting her patronus into her free hand and holding it up for him to see.

“You did it. I still haven’t been able to cast a corporeal. Is that- It’s a fucking hamster, are you serious?”

“I was annoyed at first, but he’s pretty cute.” She says with a smile before rescinding the spell. “I worked on sending messages with it like the Order of the Phoenix would, it works, I tested it with Peeves a few times. It could be really useful, you should keep digging in your memories to find one powerful enough.”

“I’ll see what I can do, now get to class.” He says in the most teacher-like tone he could as he opens the door.

“Yes, Professor Kyojin.” She says teasingly before walking out and heading to her next class, feeling more at ease, knowing now for a fact that Goliath is not only safe, but within the walls of Hogwarts. She could make it through this year off of that knowledge alone.

She walks out of the room, bumping into Julri, which is surprising and causes her to drop her bag, she kneels down and gathers her things up as he speaks.

“You need to be more careful with how clumsy you are, someone else may not be as nice as me.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, why aren’t you in potions?”

“I usually sit with you in potions, but you weren’t there, I came to find whatever was holding you up. What were you doing anyway?”

“I was just getting to know the new professor, and asked him about getting a new tutor since Goliath still isn’t back at school. He said he should have time to help me on occasion, which will be nice.”

“Make sure he has good intentions with that.” He says, handing her a jelly slug which she takes happily and eats as they walk. “I never trusted that Slytherin guy, but this professor is young, he may have taken you approaching him the wrong way.”

“I don’t think he did. He seems nice enough, I mean he went through everything to be hired as a Hogwarts professor, so I’m sure he’s fine, their hiring processes are rigorous ever since everything happened with the string of teachers in the nineties.” She says with a shrug, namely not concerned since she knows the professor is secretly her best friend, but Julri couldn’t know that.

“You’re far too trusting, Poppylan. He’s a strange man that you just met, you should definitely be more wary.You never do what is best for yourself.”

“I’ve got you and Peeves at my back, so calm down.” She says, putting the last piece of the gummy in her mouth and gently taking Julri’s hand as they walk down to the steps to get to the potions classroom. 

“Someone has to worry about you. With your weird habits of just disappearing last year and no one knowing where you went. You were being weird and sneaky.”

“I was coping with my best friend just disappearing.”

“He is probably dead, he was probably a part of all that shit that went down, let those dark wizards in the school to find this so called heir. I don’t even know what they think looking here, there are no Slytherins that are all that remarkable.”

“I don’t like thinking of all that, it’s a bit too much to handle.”

“Women are sensitive to such things, if something does happen, you should just hide yourself away and be careful, you would stand no chance against an advanced dark wizard, they are ruthless.”

She just nods in agreement, not liking the conversation.

He stops in his tracks, they are close to the class, but he tugs her arm to stop her as well, grabbing her other hand. “I don’t mean to scare you. It’s just the reality of it all, leave it to the headmasters and the aurors that are bound to show up if things happen. Sometimes the smartest thing is to keep yourself safe. I know you have that crazy boldness of a Gryffindor, but tone it back if there ever is any real danger.”

“I will.” She says, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. “Now let’s go, we’re going to be late.” She says and goes to turn when Julri grabs her and kisses her more deeply, she’s a bit shocked by it, despite knowing they need to go to class, she doesn’t pull away until he does.

He only pulls away slightly, speaking softly. “I’ve missed you all summer, why don’t we skip class to catch up?”

Her breath catches in her throat, her face turning a bright red, her mind is fuzzy and she almost says yes to the proposition before a voice sounds from the door behind them.

“Oy, Julri, quit snogging with your nerdy plaything and get your ass in class.” Says the snide voice of one of Julri’s mates and Poppy is brought back into reality, adjusting her bag.

“Can’t risk my perfect attendance.” She says meekly, turning around and taking her seat in the back of the class. She notices how annoyed Julri seems as he mostly ignores her instead of the usual whispering and teasing, but she tries not to be bothered by it. Class is over soon enough, Poppy says she forgot something in the dorm and would meet them at lunch. She stays back and talks with the professor some more, thanking him for the advanced book of potions that he let her borrow over the summer and returning it. When she leaves the classroom, she sees Tora heading to the Slytherin dorms, noticing that his red hair is starting to grow out longer and his black roots are showing. Before she can think she calls out to him in the empty hall. “Hey, tiger boy!” 

He turns, raising an eyebrow at her, keeping his mostly neutral expression, though a smirk flickers for a moment. “What’s up, hamster?”

She rolls her eyes, walking up to him and looking around the space, making sure they are alone. She couldn’t say who Goliath is, but she could let him know that he’s okay at least. “I don’t know if you’ve heard from him at all, but I did. He’s safe and he’s okay, taking care of himself the best he can.” 

Tora is quiet for a moment, his expression is blank as usual, but a soft smile comes onto his face before he speaks. “It means a lot to hear, wish he’d reach out to me, but I get why he doesn’t. Thanks, Bobby.”

“Anytime.” She smiles a bit. “Are you doing alright?”

“I’m doing what I can. We really shouldn’t chat for too long.”

“I know. I get it more than you know.” She says, discretely pulling Goliath’s notebook from her bag to show him before putting it away.

“Shit, Bobby, how long have you had that.”

“Since he left. I figured out how to read it during winter break, my blood can reveal its secrets.”

“Don’t tell me shit like that. I can’t know anything.”

“Sorry. But if it helps you at all, I haven’t stopped practicing. I’ve learned almost every battle spell there is. I can even summon my full patronus.”

He frowns at that. “What do ya mean? Yer not planning on doing anything stupid, are ya?”

She rolls her yes and attempts to scowl slightly, but it is more like a slight frown. “I’m doing the opposite of stupid, Tora. I’m being prepared for when this happens. You know more than I do that it is not a matter of if anymore. It is when and when it happens, I’m not letting myself die or letting others sacrifice themselves for me. I’m not defenseless. I’m not the crying eleven year old you met on a train. I’m half convinced you know I could kick your ass in a duel and that’s why you won’t fight me. You’ve seen what I can do, so no I’m not stupid. I’m prepared.” Her voice is sharp but quiet to not draw any attention to them from anyone who may be nearby. “Forget it. I just wanted to let you know your brother is alive. I have enough people in my life that treat me like I’m helpless. I don’t need this.” She says as she turns away to walk off.

“Bobby, wait. ‘M sorry.” He says, knowing if she was mad enough to swear he couldn’t leave things like that

She looks over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows at him. “You’d better be.”

“Can I see it?”

“What?” She asks, turning to face him as she is confused by the question.

“Yer patronus.”

She blushes a bit. “Promise not to tell anyone or laugh.”

He raises an eyebrow curiously at that. “I promise.”

She pulls her wand out, channelling her fond memories of her father and the dreams of her and Tora in the Poppy field before flicking her wand into her free hand as she speaks clearly. “Expecto Patronum.” She says and the soft blue light appears and the hamster appears in her hand, looking around curiously and raising itself to stand on its back paws and look at Tora.

He bites his lips to suppress his laughter, smirking slightly. “Guess you really are a feisty goddamn little hamster.”

“Very funny. Let me guess, yours is a tiger.”

“Dunno. I haven’t been able to cast it. What’s yer secret?”

“My dad and...some really good dreams.” She says, her cheeks flushing softly as she looks towards the hamster.

“Dreams involving a certain poppy field?” He asks with a teasing note in his voice.

“What? I never told you about those dreams.” She says, furrowing her eyebrows at him. 

He frowns a bit, pulling out his own wand and flicking the wand down the hall. “Expecto Patronum.” He says softly, at first just a shield appears, but then it slowly takes form and a large glowing tiger is in the middle of the hall. “I’ll be damned.” He whispers, looking at the creature as it turns and sits down, looking between the two. Poppy’s patronus makes a jump, appearing again on top of the tiger’s head, running around in a few circles before sitting on its head, looking towards Poppy and making a soft chittering sound and the tiger lets out a low growl that almost sounds like a purr.

“Looks like they like each other.” Poppy says with a little giggle as she watches the interaction.

“We should pull them back before someone comes down here and sees.”

Poppy agrees and they both retract their spells, looking back over at Tora.

“Thanks for the tip about the dreams. I hadn’t thought about that in a while.”

“I know. You don’t show up after a while.” She says, looking away towards a clock, trying to get her mind away from all the nights she dreamed of herself waiting all alone in that field. “I’ve gotta get going. Your hair looks crazy by the way.” She says, turning and heading up the stairs, leaving Tora alone and feeling guilty as it seems Poppy is starting to realize that those dreams were shared between them.

Poppy shakes it from her mind, not sure what shared dreams and amiable patronuses means, but knowing she doesn’t have time to think about it now. She heads to the drom, then detours, smiling as a familiar door appears and she heads into the room of requirement, checking up on all the plants and sighing contently when she makes her rounds and then sits by the roaring fire, looking over at the door as it creaks open to reveal David. “When we’re in here will you just be yourself?” She asks after he shuts the door.

He smirks a bit, changing back, shrinking a few inches, his face and hair morphing back to himself. “Better?” Goliath asks with a familiar smirk, and Poppy has never been so glad to see the blue colored hair

“You grew again, I told you to stop that. I still haven’t hit a growth spurt, am I going to four foot five my whole life?” She says, crossing her arms and pouting a bit.

“Puberty happens differently for everyone, I’m sure you’ll catch up at some point. You’re also a year younger than me, five years younger than Tora, you’ve got time to catch up.”

“You were taller when you were my age.”

“Calm down, Pops. I’m only five four, so you’ve got less than a foot to catch up, and if you never do, just learn to walk in heels.” He says as he sits in the seat opposite her. “I missed this place.”

“I’m sure it missed you, too. It was probably getting bored of my crazy practicing with spells and potions and talking about that stupid notebook.”

“Hey, I worked hard on that.”

“I know, and I appreciate it, but you disappeared for almost nine months, and left me this book that essentially told me that my life is a part of some crazy scheme. I’ve been terrified and trying my best to prepare, while all these rumors are going around, and I was just alone in it all. Hiding the fact that I’m supposedly going to bring the end of the world as we know it.”

“You and I both know that won’t happen. Nothing the Balthuman bastards are going to do will be able to do anything to change the fact that you are one of the best people to ever exist.”

“Yeah, sure. You mentioned something about a curse. But you never said what it was, so tell me about that.” She asks, it was the one thing she really couldn't figure out.

“It’s not a traditional curse. It’s more of a myth passed down through the history of the Balthuman family. Something a long time ago happened, and supposedly all Balthumans are cursed to lose the thing they love most in the world, so most of them turned cold and started to care for nothing and no one. I think it’s why your mother left you behind, thinking you’d be safer if she didn’t grow attached.”

Poppy looks towards the fire. “I lost my dad to a disease that I could have cured if I had known of my magic, so maybe it’s not a myth. Maybe it’s real. I’ve lost you in a sense. Who is next, my granny, my friends, Tora? I didn’t even really know about this side of me, but now I’m cursed.”

“You’re not a true Balthuman. You are half-blooded, the first to ever not be pure blooded, so maybe you can break the curse, free yourself and Quincey and you two can live normal lives.”

“I’m not getting my hopes up. I still need to meet Quincey at some point, he seems nice, but Tora is always hovering around him, and you know how Tora can’t stand me any more.”

“You know that’s not true, he’s just required to do the bidding of Balthuman.”

“Because of the mark, the one he keeps hidden, right?”

“Yeah, it’s the same sort of curse as the dark mark, showing his allegiance. He hasn’t been forced to make an unbreakable vow, but he was afraid that Vincent would force him to if he doesn’t comply as much as possible.”

Poppy shakes her head, sighing and standing up. “Okay. I can’t just sit here and talk about this or I’ll think about it too much. Let’s get to practicing.” She says as she brandishes her wand and heads to the back of the room where the training dummies are. “Been a while since I had a live partner.”

“I’m ready for my ass to get kicked, my lady.” He says as he joins her, bowing with a flourish.

“Ask and you shall receive, sir.” She says with a smirk as she bows back before they begin their duel.

This becomes a normal pattern for them, meeting in the room and getting to be themselves, the first half of the year goes well. Both of them improve greatly, though Goliath struggles with casting anything more than the shield version of the patronus. 

Things are almost normal again, but with winter break approaching Poppy finds herself being convinced to go meet Julri’s family to her own dismay, though in the moment she is ready to agree as she ate the new sweets she is given by her boyfriend.

It feels strange to ride the train during winter, watching the snow pass by, in a compartment alone since Julri is riding with his friends, when they make it to the station Julri uses the floo system to get them to his home. They are greeted by a pleasant looking woman, and a man who looks less than agreeable. Poppy bows her head respectfully to them both and introduces herself. She is shocked when Julri asks if they could share his room, and his father seems to agree. Before Poppy can stand up for herself, she shares a look with Julri’s mother, who declines the request and then helps Poppy with her things, guiding her through the large house to a guest room on a different floor than Julri’s room. Poppy lets Penny out of her cage, cracking a window and starting the fire in the room as she chats with the woman.

She enjoys the woman very much, helping her with cooking dinner, the young girl learned a lot about her boyfriend’s family. He’s an only child, his mother was also a Gryffindor like all of her family before her, but his father was a Slytherin and from the way the topic of paternal grandparents was avoided, she assumed that they had been death eaters. Dinner is tense, it is clear that Julri and his father don’t get along very well, so the dinner is oddly quiet, even his mother seems somewhat tense. 

The topic of her own family comes up, Poppy explains a brief version, stating that she doesn’t know who her mother is, mentioning how her father passed, and that she currently lives with her grandmother. 

“Well, I’m sure the sorting hat would have been able to tell, do you know what house your mother was in?” Comes the gruff voice of Julri’s father.

“I believe the hat said she was a Slytherin, but I don’t know who she is, and I don’t care to know anymore. I’ve come to terms with her giving me up.”

“That’s callous, a girl should respect her family, should have asked to be in her house to know more about where you come from. Powerful wizards reside in Slytherin house.”

“Dad, that’s enough.”

“It’s fine, Julri. I think power is something any wizard can hold. Arguably, most powerful wizards from Slytherin were led astray in the quest for more unnecessary power. But that is an exaggeration, for there have been very noble Sytherins, such as Severus Snape. Every house has potential for great good, and I think people would see that if they can get past the stigma and stereotypes, clearly you two were able to see past that as you’re married with a family. I didn’t understand anything about this world when I had that hat on my head, but I believe that I am in the right house to learn to the best of my abilities and develop a strong future for myself.” She says before picking up her glass and taking a sip of water.

“You are quite smart for a fifteen year old.”

“Fourteen, I won’t be fifteen until march.” She says simply, taking a bite of her dinner.

“No one has spoken to me like that in a long time, a young girl such as yourself, truly is a Gryffindor with that courage. I like this one, Julri. Don’t mess it up.”

Poppy stifles a laugh, lifting her glass for another sip, feeling accomplished as the topic turns lighter.

The time passes quickly, Poppy realizes that she doesn’t have much to talk to Julri about as they don’t have much in common, more often than not he talks about whatever he likes or is trying to kiss and touch her, which she is conflicted about, luckily before anything gets too farm his mother appears, whisking her away for girl talk. She is so embarrassed when the woman gives her a sex talk, she is somewhat grateful as she had no one else to do that for her, but she is clear that she’s not ready for that, the idea of doing that with anyone not appealing to her.

She is content when they board the train and she ends up alone in a compartment on the way back to the castle. She gets her things inside quickly and then heads to the room of requirements, getting back to practicing with Goliath.

In the beginning of March, a few days before her birthday, frightening news is spreading the castle, making its way onto every newspaper headline. A prison break at Azkaban, both prisoners and dementors out and on the loose, and no one knew why. Poppy has some suspicions, and tries not to worry too much, but the gossip is a lot to handle, she hears so many people say that the heir should just turn themself in so that everyone else would be safe.

Poppy is heading out of the room of requirement , talking with David quietly.

“So that cute new potions professor has definitely been flirting with me.” He says with a smirk.

“Oh, and how will he feel when he finds out you’re actually a sixteen year old student posing as a professor.”

“Love knows no age, Poppylan.”

“Yeah, I know that,I mean you’re of the age of consent, but it’d be like real life cat fishing especially if he actually likes your personality, not that that’s possible.”

He chuckles, shoving her shoulder playfully/ “Who are you to judge, you love me and my personality.”

“Shut up, someone might hear.”

“Hear what, Poppylan?” A voice from behind them comes.

She turns to see her boyfriend. “Professor Kyojin was just telling me that I’m his favorite student.”

“I’m sure he was.”

“I have papers to mark. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Poppylan.” The professor says, continuing down the stairs.

Poppy sighs a bit, walking towards Julri before she notices how angry he seems and keeping a bit of distance.

“Do you want to tell me the truth, Poppylan?”

“What do you mean? I’m not hiding anything.” She says, justifying the lie in her mind because she isn’t hiding anything that anyone else needs to know about.

“I mean, you’re obviously sleeping with the professor, Poppy.”

Her eyes go wide at that. “Are you crazy? He’s tutoring me in charms to keep my magic under control, he reminds me of Goliath, so we’re a little friendly, but nothing other than that.”

“I was never convinced that you weren’t sleeping with the blue haired Slytherin freak.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m not interested in doing that with anyone, why would I do that, especially with a professor. Julri you’re being unreasonable.”

“So you’ve just been leading me on all these years?”

“Julri, we’re kids. I met you when I was eleven and things like that are not really on my mind, especially with the threat of dementors and escaped death eaters around. You know I love you, you make me say it often enough to reassure you, so why are you doubting me?”

“You’re acting strange and distant, we hardly spend time together anymore.”

“We’re in our fourth year, next year we will need to be ready for our OWLs. I have to work extra to make sure I don’t accidentally blow something up with a simple spell. You’re always studying with your mates, so it’s not just on me for us not spending time together.”

“Poppy, just be more normal and slack, work harder next year. You act like such a stuck up nerd all the time, it’s been years. You’re not some mudblood, you’re a powerful witch, so act more like it sometimes.” He says, handing her some candy and walking down the stairs.

Poppy stands in shock for a minute, tossing the sweet as hard as she can down the stairwell, not caring where it ends up. She feels a chill in the air. “Not now, Peeves.” She says, not knowing that the spirit is following Julri to cause mayhem. It get colder and colder and she turns to speak to Peeves again, but then she sees the misty floating black cloak, and can’t mistake what it is. “Dementor!” She yells at the top of her lungs as the creature comes closer to her, she draws her wand, casting her patronus as a shield to keep it away from herself. She can’t let people know how advanced she has gotten. “Someone get a professor, please!” She yells loudly again, hoping that someone is close by, but most people are off in the Great Hall.

Her mind is racing, but she keeps her wand pointing towards the dementor as she starts running down the stairs, yelling for help as she goes. Unlucky for her, she is clumsy as ever, tripping and falling forward down half a staircase, landing face first, she turns quickly, now seeing three dementors, one swooping over top of her, the action causes her breath to catch and she can’t move for a moment. She struggles a moment, but manages to cast the charm again, but too panicked to cast the corporeal form, but casting a large shield to keep herself protected. Her adrenaline is racing, so she can’t tell how much pain she’s in from the fall, just not wanting to be killed by the terrifying phantoms hovering over her shield. She winces as they hit it, having trouble holding it in place, trying to keep the good memories at the forefront of her mind as best she can. She holds her wand with both hands, after some time finding her voice again since she can’t move. “Somebody! Please! Help!” She says, tears streaming down her face. She hears footsteps running away, then sees a Dementor flying away, she does her best to try and move, hearing someone collapse, she scoots across the floor as quickly as she can, pain shooting through her left leg, but after a few minutes she is beside the other student, shielding him as well, but he is just staring blankly upwards.

She looks in horror at the younger boy for a moment before staring upwards and focusing on the spell. “Hey, hey talk to me, get out of your head, you’re safe for now.”

He takes a moment before looking at the other student blankly.

“Talk about anything else, please. I’m struggling to hold this.”

He is quiet another moment before he manages to speak. “Benjamin, I’m a Slytherin, second year.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Poppy, fourth year. Gryffindor.” She says, wincing as two of the phantoms hit her shield at once, but she manages to keep it strong.

“I know, big bro talks about you sometimes.”

“Big bro?”

“Tora. He takes care of me. Him and Quincey, make sure I keep out of trouble and under the boss’s radar.”

“Sounds like Tora.” She says with a slight laugh. “Okay, do you think you can sit up?”

“Yes, why?”

“Do you think you could make a run for it?”

“I don’t know..”

“Don’t worry. If you can help me stand I think I can keep them behind this doorway and you go get someone who can deal with these.”

“Big bro Tora?”

“No, a professor. Joe, Alice, any professor you see first and can handle dementors. Not Kyojin, he can’t cast a strong enough patronus. Everyone should be in the great hall. It’s far, but I think I can hold it.”

“I’ll try.”

Poppy nods and lets him help her sit up, and then they get to a standing position,Poppy wincing as she leans against the doorframe. “Please hurry.” She says, doing her best to strengthen the spell to block the doorway, giving Benjamin time to run.

She is able to hold the spell for another twenty minutes before her adrenaline is not enough to mask the pain and she falls backwards, the spell shirking, but still holding to an extent, with all three dementors beating against her shield, she doesn’t know what else she can do, until she hears a choir of older voice using the spell and she drops her own, her hands falling limply at her sides and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passes out from using such a powerful spell for far longer than it is meant to be utilized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	18. Awakening into a Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has difficulty getting up after the attack, but with some help she gets back on her feet and hopes that things will return to normal

The space is so dark, Poppy feels as if she will be suffocated by the darkness. She can tell she’s lying on the ground, opening and closing her eyes and seeing no difference. she can distantly hear the sound of dementors echoing in her mind, and she so desperately wants to be anywhere else. She can’t tell if she is awake or if she’s still alive, everything that happened is blurring. She shuts her eyes tightly and hopes she can get some control of whatever is happening.

She’s unsure of how long she lays there with her eyes closed, but after some time the dark and cold is replaced with warmth. Sunlight shining over her and the distant sounds are now bird singing, her eyes open slowly and she takes in the sight of the clear blue sky, a deep breath making it clear to her that she is now in a safe space. The subtle smell of the poppy field causes the panic to fall away as she realizes she has to just be asleep, and now her mind is in a safe space.

She stays still just staring up at the blue sky and enjoying the warmth the sun offers her, until a shadow falls over her and someone looks over her. She blinks in surprise, silently reaching her hand up, and the figure reaches his own down, gently helping her stand. 

“I was starting to get worried ya wouldn’t show up here.”

“That’s just payback for all the times you left me waiting.” She says, brushing off her woods and looking him over. “You change your hair.” She says, looking at the black locks that fall just under his chin.

“Ya said it looked dumb, so I decided to go with my natural color again. I’m not here to talk about my looks, I wanted to try and get ya to wake up.”

“Why?” Poppy asks as she gives him a confused look.

“It’s been three days, you’re completely healed, but you aren’t waking up.”

“Three days?” She says, looking around the field. “I just got here, I was just sitting in the dark, but three days?”

“Time moves differently in yer head. You used your patronus for the first time against a dementor, why the hell didn’t you just use it to banish them?”

“I didn’t know how, and I didn’t want anyone to know I can use the corporeal form. Benjamin, is he okay?”

“The kid passed out after he ran to get the professors, I took care of him. He woke up the next day, told everyone how you saved him, which with the fact you had a broken leg, using an advanced spell that you shouldn’t know has stirred up some attention.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She sighs a bit, sitting back down, burying her face in her hands and trying to think for a moment. “I can just say I asked Professor Kyojin to teach me since I was worried about the Azkaban escape. That’ll be believable. He’ll back me up.”

“He already did. He told everyone just that. Why are ya so close to this teacher.”

“He reminds me of Goliath sometimes. He helps me the same way. I don’t need someone else accusing me of sleeping with him, so leave it alone.” She says bitterly, remembering the fight she had with Julri and getting irritated.

“I’d never assume that of ya, Bobby. I guess I know why Peeves has been terrorizing that boy of yers since this happened.”

“He definitely deserves it this time. I don’t want to talk about that.” She says, shutting her eyes and laying back down. “Maybe if I focus I can just wake up.”

“Didn’t know my company was so bad, sweetheart.”

“That’s not it. If I’ve been asleep for three days I should get up. If anything you must be bored of me. You’re the one who hasn’t been here.”

“I’m sorry, Bobby. I just need to keep my distance.” He says, sitting down next to her, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky. “I almost forgot how nice it is here.”

“I almost want to stay here, not have to deal with everything in the real world, but I know that would be selfish.” She says, opening her eyes and looking towards Tora.

“Ya could be selfish for a little while longer.” He says with a shrug, looking at her as well.

“I should get back and keep working. I’ve got a long way to go to be able to keep everyone safe.”

“Ya don’t have to take all that responsibility.”

She sits up again, shaking her head and laughing bitterly. “What else do I do, turn myself over and just help destroy every good wizard and all muggles?”

Tora looks away towards the forest. “No, ya can’t do that. I wouldn’t let ya.”

“Well this Benjamin kid saw everything and probably told everyone.”

“He didn’t. Just me and the professors and staff know it was you who used the patronus.”

“What is stopping him from telling everyone?”

“The professors took the memory, told him he must have hit his head or something and that’s why he can’t remember. Kyojin was missing from the great hall, so the school thinks that he saved you and Benjamin.”

“So it won’t get back to Balthuman that I can cast a patronus, but how are they explaining that I’m not awake.”

“Dementor attacks are brutal. Took Benjamin two days to wake up, everyone assumed you just had it worse.”

Poppy just lets out a deep sigh, leaning her head on Tora’s shoulder and shutting her eyes, trying to process everything. She wants to stay there and talk with Tora for a bit longer, but she feels her eyes get heavy and before she knows it they close and she feels her body relax just as she feels Tora laying his cheek against the top of her head and he says something, but it is distant and she can’t make it out. 

Her eyes open, looking up at the high ceiling, groaning and she sits up, her body is sore and stiff from sleeping for so long. She looks around and sees no one near her, sighing softly as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. After a while she forces herself to stand, trying to stretch, she notices phantom pain in her leg, but other than that everything feels mostly fine.

The dull ache in her head comes back and she sits on the bed again. She feels a chill in the air and panic a moment, but she looks up and sees Peeves floating there and relaxes substantially. 

“You had me scared, girlie. Despite how fun I make the afterlife seem, I didn’t want you joining it so soon.”

“I wasn’t close to death. Just used a bit too much power. Knocked myself out. I’m fine.”

“You seem to be trying to convince yourself more than you’re convincing me.”

The girl sighs, realizing that he’s probably right. “I thought you were a poltergeist, not a therapist.”

“I’ve been watching students long enough to get an idea of how things work. Maybe if the trickster thing get old I could switch my niche.” He says with a proud smirk. 

She laughs at that, shaking her head and smiling at the spirit. “You could, but I think it’d change who you are. I thought being an agent of chaos was fun.”

“Oh, it is. Your boy may not agree. I’ve been giving him hell since that conversation he had with you.”

Poppy frowns a bit at that. “Well he deserved it this time.”

“I think he’s always deserved it.”

“Of course you do. Despite that there’s a part of me that thinks I love him, but I’m less sure now.” She says as she lays back on the bed with a sigh. “I don’t want to think right now. My head is still killing me.”

“I’m sure it is. Maybe sunlight would help. It’s a nice day outside.”

She smiles at that, sitting back up. “I think I need to be cleared to leave.”

“Come on, girlie. Break a rule every once in a while.” 

She rolls her eyes. “You realize I’ve been doing illegal duels the entire time I’ve been here. Also brewing potions and doing more advanced studies than permitted for my age.”

“Well. That’s for a good reason. This would just be for some good old fashioned rebellion.” 

She smirks at him as she stands. “Fine. I’ll do it. But only for you.” She says as she starts heading out of the room. 

He follows with another happy smirk. “I love to bring out the bad in you. You needed me for that. Now if you break the boy’s heart, I’ll truly be proud.”

She laughs at that. “I’m not just going to break his heart. I think I’d break my own in the process and I’m not up for that. Not after everything that just happened and will happen soon. I don’t know. I’ll allow you to keep pestering him as long as it’s out of my sight. Good compromise for now?”

“I’ll take it. And I’ll be off now. I have hell to raise.” He says with a smirk and then vanishes. 

She smiles to herself before continuing to walk, heading down to the Poppy field. She frequents the space less and less since she always spends her time in the Room of Requirement. She is glad to see the expanse of red and feel the warmth of the sun on her skin in person. She lays down on a hill, lazily cloud gazing, unsure of the amount of time that passes, just enjoying the peace being outdoors brings her. 

She hears the sound of footsteps, tilting her head back and seeing Tora walking down the hill. “Didn’t think I’d fall asleep again.”

“Well. Yer not asleep. Though, it’s good to know I’m pretty enough to make ya think ya are.” He says teasingly as he sits down beside her. “I was just heading out here for air. Didn’t think I’d see you. You don’t come here so much.” 

“No. I don’t like to come down here alone, but after being inside for so long I needed to get air. I always came here with Goliath. We’d climb the willow and take turns reading our favorite books to each other.” She says with a smile as she looks towards the tree. 

“He always talked about it. He loved learning about muggle stories.” Tora says, his eyes glued on Poppy. 

“I just want this all to be over so he can be back and not be in hiding.”

“Me too, Bobby. At least you’ve heard from him. He just went missing without telling me anything.”

“I’m sorry. I’d tell you more, but he’s made me promise not to tell anyone.” She says, looking back over to him. 

“I know, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. I was feeling a little out of it at first, but coming outside has helped. I hope no one is looking for me. No one was around and Peeves convinced me to just go outside.”

“He’s making a troublemaker out of you, hamster.”

She laughs at that. “He hopes so. Though I seem to find trouble all on my own nowadays. Seeing as I’m some secret cursed heir, meant to destroy the world.” Her mood drops as she continues to speak, the first time she’s admitted aloud to what her reality seems to be at the moment.

“Don’t focus on it. Maybe Goliath has that stupid notebook and is working something out.” 

“That’d be nice. But I have it. I have since he disappeared. And I don’t think I can manage to carry out his plan. I don’t know if there is any plan that could stop this and not have me or him ending up in Azkaban.” She says as she pulls her knees up to her chest, laying her head down on her knees and looking at Tora. “But I can’t really talk about it with you. Seeing as where your loyalties have to lie.” Her eyes lingering on her neck where she knows his tattoo is concealed. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be here for you Bobby. I shouldn’t stay near you for much longer. But I’m doing whatever I can from my end to keep you safe. Just try to keep under the radar more than you already are. Hopefully this event stays concealed with the measure taken and you’ll still be safe for now.” He says, moving his hand to gently pat her shoulder before standing up. “Even if I’m not always right next to you. I’m doing what I can, Bobby.” 

She smiles up at him. “Thanks, Tora. When it all goes down, I’ll be doing the same for you. You’re going to get out of this too.” 

He smiles back and just nods before starting to walk off before stopping and turning. “By the way, Happy Birthday, Poppylan.” He adds before leaving her alone. 

Poppy sighs softly, turning and resting her chin on her knees as she stares blankly out into the distance, she’d forgotten all about her birthday. A smile makes its way onto her face as she quietly sits out in the sun for a while longer. 

She hears softer footsteps, turning her head and smiling as she sees Alice walking up. 

“Poppy, dear, I thought you would be out here.”

“I’m sure people have been looking for me, but after being inside for as long as I was, I thought some air might be good. I’m feeling a lot better.”

“I’m glad, dear. Let’s go in and have the nurse look you over and then you’ll be free.” The professor says, offering her hand to the young girl. “I’m sure you’ll want to do something fun for your birthday.”

“I usually spend my birthday with Goliath. It won’t be quite the same without him here, but I’ll try.”

“Well. I just got some new plants. You can take a look over them and take as many clippings as you’d like. How are your plants doing?”

“Well. I moved them into the garden at home since they’re so large and my Granny sends my regular updates on them and I kept smaller clippings here to watch over.” She says as they walk arm in arm inside the building, talking about plants, which Poppy is grateful for, after all the heavy things in her life, the light conversation is wonderful for putting her mind more at ease. Some things are still normal. 

The nurse clears her and tells her to take things easy and drop by if using magic brings her fatigue. She stays with Alice for a while before heading to the room if requirement. 

She opens the door, dropping her plant clippings and shutting the door quickly at the sight before her. Goliath is in his normal form, looking terribly beaten up. “Goliath. What happened?”

“Nothing much. Don’t worry about me.” He says, not moving from his slouched position on the chair near the fireplace. 

She shakes her head, grabbing a hearing potion from her stock and handing it to him. “Drink this.” She says, handing it over and looking over him. “It’s my birthday. You don’t get to have secrets from me today. How did this happen?” She asks sternly, placing her hands on her hips. 

He sighs, down the position and groaning as it starts to work on his wounds. “I may have caught some Balthuman guys, Martin and Scharch, trying to sneak in with more dementors. I barely made it happen, but I drove them into the forest. They are trapped there. They were prisoners, so the dementors may have gotten them by now. I just needed to lay low today. Tried healing myself, but I had to use my patronus to get away and I’m a bit drained.”

She shakes her head, carefully using some small healing spells to speed up the process. “Does anything feel broken?”

“No. Just scraped up. Got hit with a reducto and thrown to the ground, just got scraped up and sore, but nothing is broken and no internal damage or I’d probably already be a goner.”

She sighs heavily, sitting down in her own seat across from him. “That was incredibly stupid.”

“Almost as stupid as taking in three dementors by yourself?”

“Not really. Dementors can’t get near me. I only got drained because I had to save Benjamin from the dementors and I may have fallen down the stairs. It’s blurry. They weren’t casting spells back at me. They didn’t figure out who you are did they?”

“No. They thought I was the professor. I just changed when I got here. I miss my own skin sometimes.”

“This is getting bad. Why did they come here?”

“I couldn’t get it out of them. But I’m sure it had something to do with the heir. But they still don’t know who it is. Which is good. You just have to keep a lower profile. Maybe we should stay apart. In case they did get back to Vincent. Anyone close to Professor Kyojin could be at risk.” 

She frowns at that. “I hate that, but it makes sense.” She sighs a bit. “But let’s just hang around here for today and not think about it so much.” She says, not wanting her birthday to be another thing ruined by her ever changing life. 

They are able to lighten the mood, Poppy finishes reading Alice in Wonderland and they chat about nothing important. 

The rest of the year is quiet, and Poppy is somewhat unsettled by how peaceful it seems, but she does what she can to relax. She knows that the castle built up the defenses and most of the dementors and prisoners have been captured again. She distances herself from Goliath, spending more time with her roommates. She somewhat avoids Julri, but he apologizes with a box of sweets and she can’t tell what it is, but she somehow forgives him, but she still keeps herself distant and laughs to herself when she sees Peeves ridiculous pranks on Julri and his friends. 

She runs into some nice Ravenclaws, Erdene and Jacob, they’re in the grade above her, but they end up studying together and they convince her to join the school paper in the next school year. She also gets acquainted with Quincey at the end of the year, she ran into him in an empty hall while Peeves was messing with him. She doesn’t know if it is because he is her cousin, but she likes him right away and when she learns that he is a writer, she convinces him to write for the paper as well. He wants to do a gossip column and get along with Erdene and Jacob well

Tora lurks around the library when they meet, having to keep an eye on Quincey, unsettling the Ravenclaw students, but Poppy is not bothers, especially by the quiet glances and smiles that they share occasionally.

Despite everything that happens, she’s sad to be getting on the train, promising to keep in contact with her new friends over the summer. Her summer is less boring, filled with letters and communication with these new friends, she almost forgets about the impending doom that could come at any moment. But then she sees the crystals hidden around her Granny’s home and knows that they are the only line of protection against dark magic. She tries not to be unsettled, making sure her Granny wears her crystal necklace at all times as well in case someone discovers that she is this heir and tries to get at her through her only remaining original family member. 

The summer ends and she is on the train, chatting with Erdene and Jacob, for the first time not feeling alone since Goliath had left. She is excited to have the distraction of the paper, and Erdene has promised to help her the legilimency and occlumency. She’ll learn more and do more, also have more freedom around the castle as she was appointed to be her house’s prefect. 

This year will be different, and she is excited to be going into it with so many great new friends and is hoping things will not take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	19. Sweet Sixteen, Sour Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets a surprise for her sixteenth birthday, but this causes some problems. Her friends are trying to help, but Erdene oversteps and Poppy ends up learning things that put her in a dangerous situation

The first half of the year sails by easily. Poppy fills her time with all her new friends, studying and talking about the paper and art as well as magic, and wandering the halls as a prefect. She keeps up her magic practice on her own, but her new favorite thing is sessions with Erdene. She shows her new blue haired friends the room of requirements as well, because they have grown very close quickly. Erdene is a legilimens, having the ability to look into people’s mind before properly studying the subject. 

Poppy struggles at first, but soon gets the hang of it after a few sessions, able to keep Erdene out of her mind and entering her friend’s mind. She even starts using it more often, not prying too much, and often just using the talent to read Jacob since he is constantly teasing her. She tries to use it with Tora, but gets a stern look and is quickly shut out by the older boy. 

Quincey is enthralled by the talent, often asking the girls to read his mind, and being amazed when they guess what he is thinking. Poppy loves the enthusiasm of the blond, having never met someone so enthusiastic and easily excitable. The boy has his own talents, but magic is not one of them. He’s been held back twice after not passing any OWLs, so he and Poppy are now technically at the same level, and somehow she became his designated tutor for getting him to pass his exams. 

Sometimes this works out, but others Quincey gets off topic easily, talking about Cordelia, a Ravenclaw that left school the last year that Quincey is obsessed with. Her or any topic of gossip rather than working and despite the Gryffindor’s best efforts once gossip is on the table, studying becomes a thought of the past. 

It’s early October and Poppy has lost the study session to gossip once more, deciding to take Quincey out to the poppy field with her easel so she can at least paint while she listens. It is nice and brisk, but still sunny outside and beautiful. She listens halfway as she paints. 

“Oh, Poppy. I really need you to consider doing my portrait, with your talent, even if it is just a muggle painting I think it would be the most amazing thing ever.” He says looking over her shoulder at the scene she’s painting of the field in front of her. 

She laughs at that. “If you could sit still for long enough, I’d consider it. But with the amount of time we’ve spent together I could probably paint you from memory. I did a portrait of Professor Lam and his late wife for him and he enjoyed it, so I would be happy to do the same for you. But don’t be disappointed if it happens to be your Christmas present.”

He claps his hands, hugging her from behind. “You are the best, little miss editor. You’ve made my column truly amazing and now I will be blessed with your fantastic artwork. If I got you a picture of my sugar plum could you paint her too? I could pay you and give it to her for Christmas.”

“I’ll see if I have time. I won’t make any promises. I don’t have much time for painting. If you put in more effort into your studies maybe I could have more time.” She says, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk. 

He pouts at her, batting his eyes at her. “I don’t know what you mean, Poppylan Wilkes.” 

“You know what I mean. We were studying then you started gossiping.” She says continuing to paint. “You’d rather talk about who is dating who and what Cordy may be doing than studying.”

“Well. It’s just more interesting. By the way. Have you dropped that thing you call a boyfriend yet. He is creepy to the nth degree and you are way too hot for him, sweetie.”

She shakes her head and laughs. “I told you that topic is off limits, Quince.”

“Oh. Come on. I’m practically your best friend. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t know. I don’t talk to him much anymore. We’re both so busy with studying. I start to feel the distance and then I spend time with him and it hits me like a wave, reminding me that somehow I love him. I think things will be easier when we are out of school and less busy and can focus more on each other.” She says absently as she paints. 

“Sweetie. If you loved him you’d know it all the time. You’d want to always be with him and talk about him. Talk with him. I think you’re holding on to puppy dog love. You’ve been dating since first year. That’s almost five years now.”

“I know. It’s weird to think of. I can’t explain it. I thought that he might end things last year, but he didn’t and he apologized and I forgave him.”

“Forgave him. Hold up. What happened?” Quincey asks as he sits down on a rock nearby, using his wand to make a drink appear, sipping through the straw as he stares at her with intense intrigue. 

“Well… he accused me of sleeping with a professor. We exchanged some choice words.” 

“You’re kidding me. Which professor? The cute potions guy?”

“No. Professor Kyojin, the charms professor. He was tutoring me since Goliath disappeared. I spent a lot of time and I liked him, but purely as a mentor. But Julri confronted me before dinner one night then walked off. It also was the night I was alone and attacked by dementors.”

“Oh my god. Your life could be a movie. I would watch it. That is so dramatic. How have you not told me this before!”

She giggles a bit as she puts her brush down and looks over at him, sitting there and sipping at his drink. “Well. I don’t like to remember it. It was insane. I don’t want to sleep with him, let alone a professor. It was something crazy to be accused of. I hated that he thought so lowly of me when I haven’t even wanted to do anything more than kiss and that he had to talk me into. I guess it’s just complicated. He hasn’t even given me a gift other than candy. I always get him nice things and he puts them down for being too mugglish, which isn’t even a word.”

“Dump him. Now. I will help you.”

“I’m not just going to make a rash decision, Quincey. I think he may get worse when I dump him. But I’ll think about it.” 

“You have got to tell me more. We’ll make a list of pros and cons so you can make the best decision.”

She sighs as she starts to paint again. “Fine.” She agrees after a moment continuing to paint and enjoy her time with her friend. 

There is still faint doubt in her mind, but she enjoys the peaceful times with her friends. She spends most of winter break with Erdene practicing more and working on editing the newspaper. Things are easy, but she notices her friends pull away slightly around her birthday and she thinks she’s done something wrong. Her birthday is on a Saturday and Erdene meets her outside the Great Hall before lunch and asks her to go for a walk.

Poppy follows, chatting about nothing in particular as they walks towards the fields near the whomping willow, when they crest the hill in front of the field a smile crests her face as she sees all her closest friends gathered around a picnic blanket with a banner reading ‘Sweet Sixteen’

“Surprise!” Comes the chorus of voice as Poppy heads down the hill to look around at everything, happy tears welling in her eyes as she goes around and hugs them all. 

She gets to Quincey last, hugging him tightly. “Was this you?”

“How could you tell?” He says with a gasp as he pulls back to look at her, gently wiping tears away. “I suppose it is a little too fabulous to be anyone else’s doing.” 

She laughs, looking around at the gifts and different snacks set up. “It’s wonderful. Best party I’ve seen in years.”

“I have activities. First challenge. Everyone must use a charm to make something for Poppy and she decides the winner.” He says, clapping his hands and using his wand to turn a chair into an elaborate throne with poppies around the top. 

“Looks like my tutoring is paying off.” She teases softly as she sits down in the seat. Each of her friends take turns. 

Jacob makes a pair of poppy earrings out of some pebbles.

Mirabelle makes a silver music box appear that plays You are my sunshine when it is opened.

Danae makes matching bracelets for all of them, each having a unique charm and all the friends put them on.

Quincey smirks a bit as he steps up, turning a silver pen into a beautiful sword with a sheath decorated with jeweled poppies. 

Erdene goes last, stepping up and holding up a leaf. She waves her wand and transforms it into a beautiful red leather bound notebook with her name etched in beautiful calligraphy on the front cover and the painting Poppy made of her favorite tree from childhood and whomping willow scene merged. 

She looks at all the gifts, smiling broadly with tears in her eyes. “How can I choose. These are all so beautiful.” She says, looking at all of her friends and feelings so loved and understood. “Though I don’t know what use I have for a sword, Quincey.” She says with a little laugh. 

“It will raise your badass level, Sweetie.” He says with a smirk, pulling it out of the sheath and swinging it around a few times. “You can learn to duel like a muggle for fun.”

They all laugh at that. “I love them all.” She says, taking a closer look at the journal and seeing the figures in each tree, a smaller one in the willow and the larger figure in the other tree. “But this is really beautiful. Is this supposed to be me and my dad.”

“I thought it was a good personal touch.” Erdene says with a smile. 

Poppy stands and hugs her tightly. “Thank you, Dene. He’d love this and I’ll use it all the time.” She goes and hugs her other friends as well, thanking them all. 

Quincey has easels set up as well and they all spend the afternoon painting and laughing, snacking on the delicious sweets that Quincey had brought down. It’s a perfect relaxing afternoon. Quincey has more gifts, the most elaborate being the newest broom on the market. Poppy tries to insist it is all too much, but Quincey will not accept that. He’s missed being her friend for five years and he decides he is making up for lost time. 

They spend all afternoon in the field, spending the last bit cloud gazing and giggling. Poppy even makes a few dragons out of rocks and has them race. Just stupid, childish things and Poppy loves it all. When they pack up, Quincey will not let her help out, making sure that everything is carried back for her. He has Erdene use some magic to transport the gifts to her room and they all head to the Great Hall for dinner. 

They all sit at the Gryffindor table, which they do more often than not. She looks across the room, smiling a bit as she sees Tora looking at them watchfully. He smiles back and mouths happy birthday to her. 

She feels a blush creep on her face and she looks down at her plate and starts to eat her dinner. She didn’t notice Julri staring at her from his place down the table. Just listening to Quincey talk about having a career in party planning and the other senseless chattering of her friends. They all get up after a while and she hugs and thanks them again. She hugs Quincey last and he kisses her cheek gently. 

“Stop thanking me. You just deserve this sort of thing Poppylan. Tora’s birthday is in a few weeks and he won’t let me do anything like this.”

“Maybe I can help you plan something more subtle.” She says, standing on her toes and patting the top of his head. 

She chooses to walk alone, despite loving the time with her friends she likes her alone time as well. She sighs as she walks aimlessly before she hears someone calling her name, turning her head. “Hey Julri.”

“What is with you lately?” He says angrily as he steps closer to her. 

She steps back slightly, alarmed by his tone. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re with the blond Slytherin now too. I saw him kissing you. He threw you a party and you didn’t even think to invite me, your boyfriend.”

“It was a surprise party. I didn’t know it was happening. And he’s a friend. He kissed my cheek. It was just friendly. He has a girlfriend and he’s obsessed with her.”

“Like a Slytherin has it in him to be loyal. I already had my doubts with the blue haired bastard and your professor. But this just proves it. You’re too nice and innocent. So ducking naive to everything, Poppylan. Even if you don’t do it on purpose you’re leading them on and leading me on.”

“That’s not my intention. I’m allowed to have guy friends. Friends. That‘s all they are no matter what you see. They know that. I don’t know why you get so jealous, Julri. You have friends that are girls and I never say anything. You spend more time with your friends than you do with me. I never say anything. You put me down and I don’t say anything. How are you the one always getting mad at me when I have more right to be mad at you?” She shoots back, trying to remain confident, crossing her arms over her chest and shrinking back as he steps closer. 

“I never know where you are. You’re always doing something with your friends or hiding away somewhere! That’s not on me. That’s on you. Whatever you’re mad about is because you never say anything. Just talk to me Poppy. I’ll spend more time with you. If you stay away from your friends.”

“I want to spend time with my friends. Would you have a problem if my friends were all Gryffindors too?”

“Probably not. People from other houses can’t be trusted. Especially Slytherins.”

“Your own father is a Slytherin. There have been great Slytherins throughout history. It’s stupid to just write them off for the people who were misguided. I’m not giving up my friends. I don’t want to give you up either. But you just have to get over whatever this jealousy is. I don’t want to talk about this right now. I had a great day and honestly you are trying to ruin it.” She says, just turning and walking away. 

“Poppy wait.” She hears him call, but then she hears him fall and feels the chill in the air, so grateful that Peeves will keep Julri occupied so she can get away. She goes back to her dorm and goes through her gifts, organizing them. She looks at the sword and laughs a bit, picking it up and swinging it around a few times. 

She is tense over the next few weeks. Avoiding Julri and spending most of her time with her friends. OWLs are coming up soon and she wants to make sure that she is ready as well as Quincey, being more intense with the tutoring and more strict about keeping him off the topic of gossip. 

Near the beginning of April, she’s in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a Slytherin asks about the unforgivable curses. She learned them all, but never tried to cast them. Joe reluctantly agreed to do a demonstration on a bug, showing them the curses in action, but advising the consequences of using these spells on another wizard would mean life in Azkaban. 

Poppy is deeply disturbed by the shrill sound the bug makes as the spells are used, feeling her stomach turn as she watches the creature. She gets out of the class as quickly as she can afterwards, heading to the library to meet Erdene. She blocks the memory away, not wanting to think of the poor creature any longer. 

Erdene sees how distant Poppy is and frowns a bit. “Hey, Pops. You seem a bit off.”

“A kid in my DADA class asked for a presentation of the unforgivable curses and it’s not sitting right with me. I’ll be fine.”

“Then what I have to tell you may need to wait.” She says, looking back down at her book. 

“No. Just tell me. What is it?” She says, looking back at her friend. 

“Well. Julri has been acting weird lately. I know you told me not to but I looked in his mind. I think you should go to the fourth floor storage closet later tonight on your prefect rounds next Friday.”

Poppy frowns a bit at that. “Why?”

“I don’t think it’s my place to say, but he’s up to something strange.” Erdene says, but obviously she is hiding something. 

“Fine. I’ll do that. But stop looking into peoples’ heads without permission. It’s a huge violation.” She says, opening her book and starting to work on her assignment. 

The rest of the day passes easily, Poppy leaves the library after a long study session, carrying several books back to her dorm and accidentally bumping into someone and dropping her books. “Oh sorry.” She says softly as she kneels down to gather the books. 

The blonde girl huffs, straightening her robes, speaking harshly. “You should watch where you’re going, Poppylan.” 

“Do I know you?” She asks as she stands back up with her books, looking over the stranger, noticing her Slytherin tie and the evident hickies on her neck. 

“Oh. I’m Mimi. I’m one of Julri’s childhood friends. I’m surprised he didn’t mention me. Our dad’s are good friends. We grew up close.”

“Sorry. I haven’t heard of you. It’s nice to meet you though.” She says, adjusting her books and reaching her hand out to shake the girl’s hand. 

The taller girl looks her up and down before taking the hand with a smirk. “You really are some sweet innocent little thing. It’s sort of precious.”

Poppy blinks a bit, not liking the smugness in this girl’s tone. “Thank you. I think. Sorry. I’ve got to go, gotta keep prepping for the OWLs.” She says, smiling before stepping past her and keeping on her way. Something about the other girl is unsettling, but she puts it out of her mind, continuing to her room to keep up with her studies. 

The next week seems normal enough. Poppy has a particularly hard time with getting Quincey to focus, letting him go early and spending some time painting and centering herself before making her way to do her rounds. 

Fridays are always busy, sending people back to their dorms. She runs into Tora, shaking her head. “You should be in your dorm, but as long as you’re not here before I get back I won’t dock points.” She says teasingly. 

He smirks a bit. “That’s why you’re my favorite prefect.” 

She shakes her head a bit before continuing up the stairs, making quick work of the third floor then heading to the fourth. She feels anxious as she nears the closet where Erdene told her to look. She has to unlock the door with a spell, using lumos to shed light before opening the door. 

She freezes at the sight before her, not sure what to feel, but a creeping feeling starts to fill her stomach. She sees the girl she ran into the week before straddling Julri on a couch in the room. 

“Poppy. I can explain.” Julri starts and she just shakes her head. 

“Fifty points from both your houses. It’s after hours. Get back to your dorms.”

“Fifty points. That’s insane.” Mimi says as she stands up, buttoning her shirt and straightening herself out before walking up to Poppy. “This is your fault for not putting out anyways.” She says, shoving the smaller girl and making her way down the hall towards the stairs. 

The Gryffindor is stunned, staring blankly at Julri before closing the door on Julri and heading down the hall. 

Julri gets his clothes in order and follows Poppy. “Poppy. Wait I really can explain.” 

“I will take more points away. Get back to your dorm and don’t speak to me again.” She says as she continues down the hallway, only stopping when Julri grabs her shoulder. 

“Poppy. Come on. We can get past this.”

She tears herself away, furrowing her eyebrows at him. “No. You have been accusing me of the thing you’re actually doing. I’m not getting past this. I don’t want to. I’m done. Just go be with Mimi. She’s what you’re looking for.”

“No. You are who I want to be with, Poppy. Forever. But a guy has needs. Mimi is just a friend. I love you” 

“I don’t sleep with my friends. I thought I loved you too, but I can’t do this. So seriously. Get back to the dorms before I take more points away. I need to finish my rounds.” She says as she turns around again, surprised as she is grabbed and shoved into a wall. 

“Poppy. Let’s not be too hasty. Please. I love you.” He says as he leans in and tries to kiss her deeply. 

She turns her head, struggling a bit and shoving him away and drawing her wand. “Do I need to take you to a professor’s office for you to take me seriously. I am your prefect. I’ve said what I’m going to say. I’m done. Now go.” 

Julri laughs, and it makes Poppy uncomfortable, especially as he looks up at her with a face she can only describe as unhinged. 

“I’ve put too much work into this for it to end like this, Poppylan. I love you. And I will make you love me.” He says as he draws his wand. 

She is holding her own tightly, not sure what he means by that, but knowing if he tries to fight she’ll be ready and she could beat him, but hoping he will just step down and walk away as her heart races in her chest. 

“I’ve been feeding you love potion for years, and I don’t know why it hasn’t stuck yet. But I’ll get this memory from your head and everything will be just fine.” He says with a smirk as he looks across the halls to ensure they are alone. 

Poppy doesn’t know what to say or do, thinking back of the years and the sweets and realizing how stupid she is for not noticing that sooner. Her mind is racing and confused. She is angry with herself for being as naive as Julri always told her she was, and with her distracted, Julri throws a confusion hex on her and she can’t think to block it. Her vision blurring slightly and her footing unsteady. She tries to keep her foot and step backwards, throwing a reducto, but missing him and just knocking portraits off the wall, some of which fall on the boy and deter him. Her own spell is powerful, knocking her back on the ground. 

She grunts as she hits the stone floor, her mind not clear, but with her under this hex, she knows winning a duel is unlikely especially with her magic and raging emotions. She calms herself to the best of her abilities and whispers while Julri is distracted. “Expecto Patronum.” She says, watching her hamster run down the hall, and hoping it finds her some help before things get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	20. Into Danger and Further into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has to face Julri, help comes just in time, but things don't turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter will include some depiction of attempted sexual assault

Julri shoves the portraits off of himself, standing up and looking down at Poppy. “Stand up now, Poppylan.”

Poppy sighs a bit, trying to calm her racing heart and mind. “Julri, please, you don’t have to do this. Just leave before you get in more trouble.”

He laughs again. “No. I’m going to have what I want. I always get what I want, Poppylan. Now, stand up before I make you stand up... Don't make me ask again.”

Poppy is trembling, partially due to the confusion spell making her head spin, she sits up slightly but can’t find her footing to stand. She then hears a sound that almost sounds the growl as Julri throws another spell at her. 

“Imperio.” He snarls out and Poppy lets out a cry as the pain that rushes through her body. “Now stand up.”

She can’t fight as his wand moves and she feels her legs move against her will as she stands. Her eyes are wide and fearful as she looks toward Julri, her whole body trembling with fear as she realizes how serious this is. He had been manipulating her for years into thinking she loves him, and now he is willing to use an unforgivable curse. She tries not to be naive in that moment, but there is still a part of her that hopes that she could talk her way out of this, but her jaw seems to be fused shut as it is in many of her nightmares. She feels a tear roll down her cheek slowly, unable to do anything but stand there, looking at Julri until he moves his wand again, experimenting with how to make her move. Her heart drops as she hears him let out a satisfied chuckle.

“Now. Get comfortable. Take off that robe.” He says, staring intently back at her as his wand moves and her arms do as well sliding her robe off her shoulders. She feels hot tears running down her face, her body trembling more as she tries to fight. The fuzziness is gone now, but the feeling of being controlled like this is so much worse and she is now far too aware of Julri’s intentions. 

“The tie as well. Then the shirt and we can have real fun for once, Poppylan.” Poppy lets out a soft sob, her hands trembling and she tries to resist, moving slowly and seeing Julri is getting frustrated as he moves closer to her and she backs away until her back is pressed to a wall. “Even under the imperius curse, you’re resisting. You little tease.” He says with a smirk as he leans his head down kissing at her neck. “Stop crying. You are going to enjoy this.” As he speaks she feels the tears vanish from her eyes, she looks expectantly down the hall, hoping anyone will come and stop this as her hands continue the demanded actions. 

Down a few floors, Tora is still wandering around the halls, unable to sleep and just walking around. He sees a tiny moving blue light and frowns as it approaches him. He frowns as he recognizes the hamster, then hearing the small, broken sounding voice saw one wimple word. “Help.” Before the charm turns and runs in the direction it came from. He’s never run so fast in his life as he races the blue light up the stairs, not caring how far. He needs to get to Poppy. She could be in Vincent’s clutches and loyalties be damned, he’d protect her at whatever the cost. 

The scene he sees is somehow worse than what he imagined, the fallen portraits and a boy looming over Poppy. Her robes discarded on the floor along with her tie and he shirt in the middle of being unbuttoned. He’s confused because she is unbuttoning her own shirt, but her eyes widen in recognition as she sees Tora standing there. Her face is obviously tear stained and then he recognizes the fear, he’d seen it on people’s faces too many time. This kid is using the imperius curse on Poppy. “Hey, ya little shit. What the fuck do ya think yer doing?” He growls out as he pulls his wand out of his robes before slipping them off, wanting to be prepared to duel this punk. 

Julri pulls back, looking over at the boy. “Mind your business and get out of here, Slytherin scum.”

“Not going to happen. Back off of her.”

“Tell him to go Poppylan.” He says, keeping his body close to hers so the other boy could not get the opportunity to throw a spell without hitting Poppy as well. 

Poppy shudders a bit, clenching her jaw as she tries to fight, then her mouth opens forcefully and she gasps slightly. “G-go. It’s past curfew.” She gets out as she finishes unbuttoning her shirt, her hands trembling at her sights as she fights the urge to take her shirt off completely. . 

“I’m not leaving. She doesn’t seem to be here willingly. Why don’t you step away and we deal with this between us.”

He scoffs steppin away from Poppy and she loses the feeling in her legs, sliding down the wall, her chest tight as she tries to fight the effects of the curse. 

“There’s nothing to discuss. She’s my girlfriend. I don’t need to explain myself to you. Just go away. She told you to already. Need her to say it again or should I just deal with you myself.”

Tora’s jaw is clenched, wanting to look at Poppy and make sure she’s doing okay, but his eyes are steady on Julri to watch his action. “You shouldn’t be too confident about that, ya prick.”

“Oh really?” He smirks as he steps back to Poppy, pulling her to her feet and handing her her wand. He stands behind her with a smirk, moving her shirt down her shoulder before pressing a kiss there. He leans in to her ear. “Now. Point that wand at him and kill him, Poppylan. He says, moving his own wand along her arm. 

She tries to fight it as her arm moves forward and she makes the movement for the killing curse, but she can’t say it, staring intently at Tora. 

“Do it. Now. Poppylan.” He says in a low growl, grabbing her hair in his hand and pulling roughly, revealing all the dark hickies he’s made on her neck. 

“A-avada..” She whispers, tears streaming down her face. 

“Bobby. It’ll be okay.” Tora says, keeping his usually blank expression and not showing any fear in that moment. 

Poppy is terrified and it’s getting harder to resist. She tries again, but fails to speak again, then something in her snaps. 

She breaks the control, elbowing Julri harshly in the gut as she turns. “Stupefy. Expelliarmus. Levicorpus. Rictumsempra. Petrificus Totalus.” She shoots the spell off quickly, initially stunning the boy, knocking his wand away, levitating him upside down by his ankle, he then laughs uncontrollably as the tickling spell takes over and then is frozen in the air. The last bit of anger lets a spell she’d never cast on a person fly out. “Sectumsempra.” She yells angrily and blood starts to appear, pooling through the boy’s shirt before she just falls to the ground trembling. 

Tora is stunned as he watches, having thought that he was about to meet his death just a moment ago, everything happens quickly and before he can react he sees Poppy fall to the ground. His mind forgetting as he runs to her side, grabbing her robe and draping it over her. He then looks up at Julri, growling lowly and starting the killing curse before a small hand reaches up and grabs his wrist. 

“He’s destined for Azkaban. Don’t send yourself there too.” Poppy’s voice is soft as she looks up at him, concern for him in her eyes. 

He should be the one concerned for her, sighing and tucking his wand away, picking her up gently, sending one last angry glance at Julri before heading down the hallway and down the stairs to head to the hospital wing of the castle. Poppy needed attention immediately, she’s cold and trembling, her face tucked into the crook of her neck. 

“You’re gonna be alright, Bobby.” He says softly, assuring himself as much as he’s assuring her. “You’re gonna be fine.”

She tries to answer, but she cannot find the energy or the focus. “I did some research…” Her voice is soft and weak, but it’s the only clear thought in her head. “On the dreams, when I figured out we share them…I wanted to know why” she says, pulling her head back slightly to look up at him. Her soft brown eyes are half lidded, a tear slowly running down her cheek. 

Tora has to stop as he looks down at her. “What’d ya learn, sweetheart?”

“It could mean a few things.” She says gently reaching a hand up, her fingers trying to grasp his hair, but running through the strand before her fingertips glance across his jawline. “Our destinies could be intertwined…or we could be…be soulmates.” She says softly and rests her hand against his cheek, straining herself to lean up a little bit and pressing a soft kiss to his other cheek. Then she lays back, her hand drops to lay against her chest. “Now... Now. That I’m thinking clearly. After I learned what Julri’s been doing. I think it’s both. It’s always been both. That was scary at first. But. Now. I think it’s good to know you were my destiny.” She says as he eyes drop closed and she leans against his shoulder again.

He knew those were possibilities before, but hearing Poppy say it makes his heart feel weak, unable to help the faint flush on his cheeks when she kisses his cheek. His worry takes over, especially when she seems to lose consciousness. He starts rushing more quickly. 

As he is rushing down the hall, he spots Professor Kyojin in the hall. “The fourth floor near the storage closet. There’s a boy who used the Imperius curse on Poppylan. He’s petrified. But I assume you can get him to the headmistress and get this dealt with.”

The man stiffens. “He what? Who was it?”

“I don’t have time to explain this. It’s her ex boyfriend.” He says walking past quickly as the professor heads up the stairs to take care of that. Tora gets to the hospital wing, glad that there is someone there. He explains the situation and lays Poppy on a bed, standing back to let them work. He’s haunted by when Poppy used the word ‘were’ beforehand. She couldn’t die. He wouldn’t let it happen. He paces back and forth, eyes not leaving the bed until Alice walks in, walking up and hugging him. 

“I know you probably don’t want to leave. But the headmistress wants to speak with you about the events that transpired tonight. I’ll stay and watch her and we’ll get you here if anything changes.”

“She broke out of the imperius curse, Alice. I don’t think anyone’s ever done that. Is she gonna be okay?”

“I’m sure she will be. She’s strong. Now go. You need to explain some things.” She says, patting his shoulder and pushing him to the door. 

He walks out, jaw clenched as he tries to keep his usual composure as he walks to the headmistress’s office. 

“I see you in here far too often, Tora.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I stopped that Gryffindor kid from assaulting Poppylan and she’s the one who attacked him before I could do anything. I can show you my memory if you need it. Check all of our memories and you’ll see exactly what happened. Have you checked his wand yet? I'm sure he was using the Imperius curse on her.”

“I was about to do so.” She lifts up the wand, speaking clearly. “Prior Incantato.” She looks closely at that wand, shaking her head. “You’re right. It’s the last spell he used. I will be handling this accordingly, but what I want to know is why you were there.”

“I heard someone crying and I went to check it out.”

“You should have been in your room.”

“Well. It’s a good thing I wasn’t.” He remarks bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring at her. 

“I suppose it is. But don’t get snippy with me, Tora. This is supposed to be your last year as a student. I know you’ve applied to be Joe’s teaching assistant. So don’t get on my bad side.”

“Yes, headmistress. I’m just worried about Poppylan. She’s in the hospital wing being treated.”

“How was she injured?”

“I’m not sure. It seemed like she broke the curse of her own accord, fought back and then collapsed. I’m not sure how or what’s wrong.”

“That’s not possible.”

“He told her to kill me. She somehow resisted.” He says, offering his wand to her. “Last spell should be lumos if you want to check. I didn’t cast a single spell against the boy.”

She takes it and checks, completely shocked. “That shouldn’t be possible.” 

“I don’t know what else to tell you.” He says as he takes his wand back. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“No. You’re free to go. But no matter what happens, I expect you to be in classes come Monday.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tora nods before leaving the room and heading back to the med bay, hoping Poppy is on the mend and will be fine soon. 

Poppy’s mind is spinning, everything is blurry but also so dark and she can’t concentrate on anything. She just feels the same uncertainty and confusion that she has when under the control of the curse. She knows she’s not awake, very aware of her body laying stiffly on a bed. But she also feels herself in the dream, shutting her eyes as she hugs her knees to her chest. 

She hears herself crying distantly and knows it’s the same dream she had her first night at Hogwarts. “No. Please. Not now.” She says, but looks up, seeing herself all in white crying, she turns around and sees all the figures again, but Julri is different than he appears beforehand. He now has that sickening, crazy look on his face. 

“You may be rid of me for now, but I’ll be back, Poppylan. You were meant to be mine. I told you I always get what I want.”

His words are chilling, she falls backwards then quickly pulls her legs up, burying her face in her knees, willing herself to wake up. His voice is echoing and she can feel his phantom touches from before, images of those moments flashing through her mind. Tora’s eyes as he said it would all be okay. He would be dead if she hadn’t stopped herself. 

She feels sobs wreck her body, trying to will the fear away, everything is blurry. She doesn’t know if Julri is even alive. She could have killed him with that last spell. She didn’t know he was healed and fine and sent away to Azkaban. 

She stuck in the darkness, hearing the voice and wishing she could just wake up, completely unaware of the world around her. 

Tora grows more and more anxious as Poppy doesn’t wake up, he’s pacing near her bed everyday as he waits. The nurse has healed her completely, but can’t explain that she seems to get worse. She runs a fever, but never moves on the bed other than the subtle movement of her torso as she breathes in and out. 

Everyone tries to get Tora to leave, but he refuses to do so. He doesn’t care about anything else. He goes to classes because he had to, but other than that he’s there. He stays further back when her friends visit, all of the teary and worried while he remains stoic. He tries to maintain his outward expression when he is drowning in worry. He tries talking to her when no one is there. Nothing works, not even a hint of a response from the petite girl. An entire week has passed and nothing. 

It’s late at night, Tora just sitting and staring at Poppy when Professor Kyojin walks in. 

“You should get some sleep.”

“Respectfully, fuck off.” Tora says, not looking towards him. 

“Respectfully, no. You need to take care of yourself. She’ll be mad at you if she knows the hell you’re putting yourself through.”

Tora doesn’t respond, knowing that the older man is right, but not wanting to leave her. 

“The bed next to her is empty. I got a sleeping draught from Alice. Fall asleep here. I’ll stay and watch over her.” He says, holding out the vial. 

“I don’t exactly know ya, sorry if I don’t trust ya.”

“She trusts me and that should be enough, I’m her professor and mentor. I have no ill intent toward her.”

Tora sighs a bit, looking towards the other man before he stands up, looking down at him and taking that vial. “Thanks. But wake me up if anything changes.”

“Of course.” He says, watching as Tora lays down. “She mentioned something about shared dreams to me, if it’s you. Maybe try to reach her that way. You could help her wake up.”

Tora blinks a bit, looking at the other man and then a feeling of anger washes over him because he hasn’t thought of that himself. He just downs the vial and lays down, shutting his eyes. He is soon sinking off to sleep in hopes of being able to reach Poppy, desperate to do anything to wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


	21. Journey Through Her Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is trying to get to Poppy, but he has to take an unexpected path to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this out, I've gotten a little busier lately and this is getting harder to write as I go on, but I hope you enjoy! :)

Tora wakes up suddenly, his eyes opening to the sight of clear blue skies, the familiar feeling of his back laying against the field of poppies. The boy sits up, looking around with a soft sigh as he realizes he’s alone. He looks around, just waiting for a while in hopes that Poppy may just appear after some time. 

He’s not sure how long he waits, but he sees the sun has moved most of the way across the sky and there is still no sight of the Gryffindor anywhere. “Bobby.” He calls out wondering if he could try to reach her that way. 

He stands, running towards the Whomping Willow, continuing to call her name. “Bobby… Poppy… Poppylan!” He continues to run but as he shouts her name once more he feels his foot snag on what must be a root and he falls forward quickly, but he doesn’t hit the ground immediately as he expects. 

He falls forward and things go dark as he free falls then lands harshly on his back. He groans after the impact, moving his limbs experimentally. Everything feels intact and he feels grass against his hands, opening his eyes to see golden light spread across the sky that was just blue. He sits up and realizes he is not where he had just been. 

As Tora looks around he spots a quaint country house, trees scattered about, he looks at a large tree across the field from the house and sees some people sitting up in the branches. He stands and heads that way, the closer he gets, he recognizes a much younger version of Poppy and a man. “Bobby!” He shouts, increasing his pace, but not getting any sort of a response from the younger girl or the man. He calls out some more, but neither of them seem to look towards him. He climbs up the tree. “Can you not hear me?”

Poppy giggles a bit as she opens up the bento box her father made. “Don’t you think I’m a little old for these, Papa?” She says as she pulls out the animal rice ball, not noticing the stranger on the branch below them. 

“You’re only eight, Poppylan. And you’re never too old for something so cute.”

“What even is this, a house cat?”

“It’s a tiger.”

“Tigers shouldn’t be cute. They’re ferocious.”

“Well this is a cute tiger.”

Tora frowns a bit as he looks around, climbing up to the closet branch and looking down at the two. He starts to realize that he must have made his way into Poppy’s mind, but not her dream. This seems more like a memory than a dream. He looks over the man, taking him in to see what type of person Poppy’s father was. 

“If you say so.” Poppy shrugs, biting into one of the ears with a smile. 

“You can never judge a book by its cover, Pops. Sometimes you don’t know anything until you take a deeper look.”

“I know that. You read me that one book that looked boring, but it was really cool.”

“That applies, but it’s a saying. Sometimes people are that way. They may seem one way, but they’re another way once you get to know them.”

“Like the quiet girl at my school that just wanted someone to talk to?”

“Just like that.” He says with a smile, reaching over and ruffling her hair. “You’re a smart kid.”

She blushes, taking another bite of the rice ball, humming as she chews and looks up at the sky, but to Tora it looks like she’s looking at him. “I’m not always smart. I was nice to that one boy but he kept being mean. He pushed me off the swing at recess. But then the teacher said he was just flirting with me, but that didn’t make sense.”

He sighs a bit. “People will do that. Make excuses for boys, because they are boys, but a good boy will be nice to you all the time.”

“I don’t want to hang out with boys. The only boy I’ll ever need is you.” She says, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

He chuckles, turning and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I hope you think that way forever, Poppylan.” He says, his voice is gentle and teasing, knowing that the phase would more than likely end sooner versus later. 

“Oh I will. Boys are gross, except you. I don’t need them ever.” 

“Whatever you say.” He says and they continue to eat and chat and Tora watches. 

It’s strange to be a bystander in this moment. He has never had an experience like this, just sitting with a parental figure and talking about normal, mundane kid things. He finds it endearing, but he also feels like he’s snooping on something that should be private. He thought about leaving, but seeing Poppy in such an innocent state was intriguing. He’d met her after she lost her father, and even though she comes across as feisty and bold, he could always see the sadness in her. Here there is no sadness, just childlike wonder and joy, and he wishes that Poppy didn’t have that taken away from her at such a young age. 

He shuts his eyes as he leans against the tree trunk for a moment and he feels a slight lurch, opening his eyes and seeing the sun trade places with the moon rapidly and the scenery around him changing, watching as Poppy and her father come and go from the tree several times. Things change quickly and time passes quickly before it comes to a halt.

Poppy is laying off the branch with her head in her father’s lap, staring at the sky again. It's a sunny, beautiful spring day. Poppy’s father is reading a book. Tora listens for a while, remembering when Goliath told him of this book, The Princess Bride. Tora hadn’t taken the time to read it or watch the move, but based on where the book is opened to, it seems to be getting towards the end of the story. 

“‘The four ships were never sent,’ Buttercup said, when they were alone. ‘Don't bother lying to me anymore.’   
‘Whatever was done was done for your own good, sweet pudding.’   
‘Somehow, I do not think so.’  
‘You're nervous, I'm nervous; we're getting married tomorrow, we've got a right to be.’  
‘You couldn't be more wrong, you know; I'm very calm.’ And in truth, she did seem that way. ‘It doesn't matter whether you sent the ships or not. Westley will come for me. There is a God; I know that. And there is love; I know that too; so Westley will save me.’   
‘You're a silly girl, now go to your room.”  
‘Yes, I am a silly girl and, yes again, I will go to my room, and you are a coward with a heart filled with nothing but fear.’   
The Prince had to laugh. ‘The greatest hunter in the world and you say I am a coward?’  
‘I do, I do indeed. I'm getting much smarter as I age. I say you are a coward and you are; I think you hunt only to reassure yourself that you are not what you are: the weakest thing to ever walk the Earth. He will come for me and then we will be gone, and you will be helpless for all your hunting, because Westley and I are joined by the bond of love and you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords.’”

“Wow.” Poppy says, opening her eyes to look up at her dad. “Do you ever think I’ll have love like that?”

“I’ll make sure of it. You deserve nothing less.”

“You’d never force me to marry some prince I don’t like, right? I want to find my Westley.” She says, sighing deeply as she looks towards the Tora, looking him directly in the eyes, while all she sees is the expanse of blue sky and a smattering of white clouds.

He chuckles, ruffling her hair softly. “Of course. I’d never force you to do anything. Though you’ve just turned ten, Poppylan, and now you’re interested in finding true love?”

“You’re reading what has to be the best love story I’ve ever heard, how can I not think of it?”

“Touche.” He says with a sigh. “Love is a tricky thing, Poppy.”

“I know that, Papa. I think if I’m smart and remember everything these books have taught me and I find a nice boy who treats me just like you, I’ll be sure to find the right person.” She says as a soft smile graces her face, her soft brown eyes shining with hope as she sighs contently. “Especially since you’ll meet whoever it is and help me know what to do.”

“Of course. But it is the rule that I will have to scare him a bit first.”

“No offense, but you’re not really scary, Papa.” She says with a giggle, tilting her head back to look at him. 

“You haven’t brought home any suitors. Just you wait. You’ll see my scary side.” He says, making a stern face that soon melts into a smile as he looks at his daughter. 

She giggles at that. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” The young brunette smiles a bit, picking her sketchbook off of her stomach and continuing to doodle. “Did you and my mom love each other like that?.”

“That’s a little complicated, Poppylan. I like to think so. But I learned that you were meant to be the one who needs all my love.” He says, shutting the books and setting it aside. 

“I thought people needed to be in love to make babies?”

He chuckles nervously at that. “I don’t think you’re ready for that talk. But you should love someone when you have a baby. But sometimes love isn’t enough to keep people together. But if you work hard, then you will stay with someone no matter what, especially if you love them.”

“So mom didn’t love you and me?”

“That’s not really it. I told you. It’s a little complicated. She loved us, but she chose that other things in life were more important in her mind.”

“What’s more important than family?”

“Nothing, in my opinion, but some people don’t think like that. Some people choose jobs and money or fame. Some people think differently.”

“So I could find this love one day and he could choose something else?”

“He would be the stupidest boy in the whole world if he did that. Don’t worry about something so far in the future yet.”

“I guess you’re right. I just want to know. It’s scary not knowing will happen.” She says, putting her sketchbook down again and looking up through the leaves. 

“That’s just life, Poppylan. You won’t know everything. But you’ll figure it out as you go and I’ll be here to answer your questions.” He says, smiling down at her as he gently plays with her hair. 

Poppy smiles back and it looks as if she’s about to say more but then the scene changes quickly again. Tora watches as they come and go and things slow down again with Poppy alone in the tree, staring down at her hands, holding her wand and examining it. She rolls it around slowly in her palms, jumping slightly as she feels power go through the piece of wood. She looks towards where her wand is pointed. There is a knot in the tree, growing from it is a flower she’s never seen before. 

‘I really am a witch. I wonder what kind of flower this is.’ Tora hears her voice, but Poppy’s lips don’t move, reaching out and delicately running her finger over one of the smooth petals. ‘It’s some kind of lily, I think.’

Tora smiles a little bit, recognizing the slower as a tiger lily from the flower crown that Poppy gifted him a few years back, reaching out and touching one of the petals as well. 

She sighs, looking towards the house. ‘I should get back.’ Tora realizes he must be able to hear her thoughts as she looks to the sky. ‘It’s getting late. Dad will worry.’ She puts her wand in her back pocket and starts climbing down the tree, then there is a loud crash from the kitchen of her home, she loses her grip and falls.

“ Dad!” She doesn’t check to see if she’s hurt, getting up and running towards the house, and Tora starts to climb down after her to follow her, but finds himself in darkness spiralling before his feet thud against linoleum floors and a new scene comes into view.

A dark, dreary hospital room filled with the faint sounds of beeping and Poppy’s quiet voice as she reads Alice in Wonderland. She is not as expressive as she usually is, quiet and subdued, occasionally her eyes leave the page to glance at the still form on the bed before quickly going back to the page and continuing to read. Tora sits down in the chair next to her, looking at her father a moment before looking towards her and watching her read.

“The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence : at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth,and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice. ‘Who are you?’ said the Caterpillar.   
This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, ‘I—I hardly know, sir, just at present—at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.’...” Poppy pauses, staring blankly at the page, tears welling in her eyes and Tora hears her thoughts echoing in her mind.

‘I won’t know who I am if you’re gone...I can’t do this without you..Please...Don’t leave me…Please...You can’t go...please..please…’

The plead quietly echoes and Tora feels everything shift and swirl again, things pass quickly and soon Poppy is standing by the bed, holding her father’s hand, her Grandmother standing next to her.

Tora gets up and goes to the other side, not sure what he can do, but hating being a bystander in what seems to be one of Poppy’s lowest moments.

She looks so much worse than she just had and her father does as well, Tora sees her Granny grab her hands and gently pull them away.

“Come now, Poppy. We need to go now.”

Poppy’s face doesn’t move, glued on her father’s still figure as silent tears sear their paths down her face, she can barrel breathe, pulling her hand away and throwing herself over her father as silent sobs shake her entire being.

‘No...no...no..take me with you…’ Her thoughts quietly repeat as she hugs on tighter to her father, it’s then that Tora notices the room is silent besides Poppy’s ragged breathing on her thoughts echoing on repeat through his skull. The deeping has ceased, there are some doctors on the other side of the room.

Tora knows what this must mean and his heart aches for Poppy, feeling hot tears trail down his own cheeks and quickly wiping them away. The quiet is diturbed by Poppy’s scream as a nurse helps her Granny pry her away, and that’s when things speed up again and Tora is just left watching as Poppy is taken away, then a funeral, the packing up of her home then her school things and then he finally recognizes the scene as things come to a halt on Platform 9 ¾. Then the compartment where he found Poppy for the first time, watching her cry for the first part of the trip before he hears the door open harshly as sees the younger version of himself.

‘Whoa, those eyes.’ Poppy’s thoughts come, the girl frozen as she stares at him with tears in his eyes. ‘

“Shit, ya lost or something, kid?” Poppy just continues to stare at him, not able to verbally respond, but her mind racing as she takes in all the aspects of the boy, and Tora finds it interesting that she thought he was interesting and unique albeit a little intimidating.

“Are ya fuckin’ mute or something? Sneak on the train for a joy ride, kid, ‘cause you don’t look old enough to be a student.”

“I am a student, this is my first year.” 

Both versions of himself snicker at the fury that instantly takes over the small girl at his comment, looking between the two before his eyes are stuck on Poppy. “So the hamster can speak.”

She frowns at him, narrowing her eyebrows at him. “ Hamster? I am not that small, not everyone can just be a behemoth, I’m only eleven.” ‘Who does this guy think he is, just because he’s pretty he can say whatever he wants? And of course I am crying like some little kid and he’ll think I’m some idiot baby.’ She thinks as she tries to scrub away her tears and get them to stop.

Tora hates hearing her thoughts now, wishing he could just find her to wake her up, but knowing that the connection is taking him on the path he needs to go down, so he has to sit through this. Rehearing their first conversation and watching her cry all over again until he hears Quincey’s voice and has to leave her.

Her eyes are still teary, but she looks to the door then down with a smile on her face, her mind starting to fill with thoughts of excitement and wonder. That is the Poppy that Tora knows and he’s so content for a moment until he hears a voice he never wanted to hear again at the door, frowning deeply as he sees Julri and getting angrier as he warns her to stay away from Slytherins. He is growling with anger, especially when Poppy’s mind doubts his words, and loses the happy spark it just had obtained.

Then things are fastforwarding and Tora sees the past four years in flashes, feeling what Poppy felt at every twist and turn, and wishing he would have just been able to be there the whole time. Especially as he hears in a moment that Julri had been dosing her with love potion all that time to trick her. If he had spent more time, would he have been able to stop everything?   
He can’t dwell on this thought for too long as the darkness fills everything and it feels like one of his own dreams.

He sees darkness and then a faint white light that almost seems grey amidst the darkness, he is back on his feet and walking over there, seeing Poppy curled up on the ground while a group of people standing in front of her. He kneels down beside her, laying his hand gently on the back.

Poppy flinches at the feeling, moving away and turning around with wide scared eyes, though her fear melts slightly as her own eyes lock on the soft gold of Tora’s eyes, trying to block out the sound of laughter coming from Julri and his friends as she sits up, looking over Tora, and wondering why the dream is changing.

“I’m not a part of the dream, Bobby. You’ve been here a week. Ya need to wake up, Sweetheart.” 

“No. I don’t want to.” She says, her voice so soft and much more broken than either of them expected it to be.

“Ya don’t mean that, Bobby.”

“I do, I can’t do it. I can’t.. I just… I can’t, Tora. I’ve made a mess of my life. I should have known. I should have caught on. I should have had my dad to tell me something was wrong. I can’t do this alone.” She balls her hands into fists, pressing them harshly into her thighs as she cries again, feeling more helpless than she had when she was sitting at her father’s deathbed. Her face turned down towards the ground, not wanting to look at Tora

Tora slowly moves forward, reaching his arms across and gently grabbing one of her hands. “Yer not alone, Poppylan. Even if ya were, yer the strongest person I know and ya can do this.” He says, lifting his free hand a lightly hooking his index finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his gaze. “Nothing like that is gonna happen to you again, I’ll make sure of it.”

Her chin quivers as fresh tears slip down her face, though her vision is blurred, she looks him in the eye. She gets lost in the soft golden color, there is something different. She is sure that she has never seen him look so soft, he is always so strong, determined, intimidating even. But now he seems almost as afraid as he looks down at her with such concern. Her heart skips within her chest and her breath falters, wanting to believe him, but the doubt comes back in as the momentary peace fades away and she hears laughter and screams from the crowds around them. “Tora, you have to keep your distance, and Goliath has to keep his. I have no one other than Peeves and he doesn’t take anything seriously. I can’t talk to my Granny or anyone. I am alone. So don’t tell me I’m not.”

Tora sighs deeply. “No one has ever broken the control of an Imperius curse, sweetheart. I think it could be messing with yer head. People go insane after that curse is put on them, and ya broke it and it is playing with yer head. Because the ballsy, feisty little hamster that I know and love, wouldn’t give up so easily.” He say, shifting his hand to rest on her jaw as he gingerly wipes away tears with his calloused thumb.

Poppy just stares up at him stunned before she shuts her eyes and leans into his hand, the sounds start to feel further away and the air feels less dense and toxic, like she can breathe properly for the first time. She slowly relaxes her hand, unfurling her fingers that lay against her knees. She opens her eyes again, a few stray tears falling away as she looks up at Tora.

Things are quiet, Poppy can think straight and before she has time to think of her actions, her hands move up and grab Tora by the front of his robe, pulling him to her and kissing him firmly. She shuts her eyes tightly and throws doubt from her mind before she can reconsider her actions.

Tora is just shocked for a moment, but he relaxes, his arms slowly moving to wrap around her, resting on her waist and gently pulling her closer.

Poppy feels things get warmer and brighter and feels a bright blush come to her cheeks, her heart is racing so quickly and beating loudly. She can’t hear her own thoughts, she suddenly pulls from the kiss, tugging the boy’s robes over his head. The sudden action causes Tora to let go and as the robe is brought over his head he is forced to fall forwards, rolling down a large hill in the field of poppies. 

She gasps as she turns and watches as the large man tumbles down the hill, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as her eyes go wide in horror, but all she can do is watch as the events occur in front of her.

Tora stops rolling, laying flat on his stomach and trying to catch his bearings.

“Are you okay, Tora?”

He lets out a small laugh, groaning as he sits up and readjusts his robes, looking up at Poppy. “So yer gonna kiss me then try to kill me.?” He asks with a smirk.

Her face is impossibly red, almost matching the poppies surrounding her. “That was not my intention. I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.”

“For which part?” He asks, starting to walk back up the hill.

She stands up and starts to back away, looking at the ground then back at Tora. “Both. We still need to keep our distance. I’m not ready for war. I’ll need to get myself prepared before I’m ready. I’m not ready. I can’t do this. I can’t,” She says as she starts to panic, her chest tightening as she trips as she walks, falling harshly on her rear. She pulls her knees close to her chest and hugs them as tightly as she can. She then realizes she’s not talking about the war, she couldn’t just jump into another relationship. She’s so full of so many thoughts, her mind is racing again.

“None of that, Bobby. Ya know ya can. This was just something that happened in a dream. Things can go back to normal.” He says as he stills not moving any closer. “Just let yourself wake up. Take yer OWLs. Then ya get the whole summer to be away from everything. Ya do whatever ya want, and I’ll be keeping an eye on ya from afar, making sure nothing happens before yer ready.”

Poppy doesn’t know what to say, shutting her eyes with a soft sigh and before she can tell what’s happening, she feels herself shift. She grunts as she tries to move, her eyes opening to the all too familiar sight of the high ceiling in the hospital wing. She’s awake, and she’s not sure if she is ready for that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or error corrections are always welcomed, please comment as I am beta reading this myself, and I am far from perfect
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me, but the incredible creator of Midnight Poppy Land Lilydusk
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward for the adventures to come!


End file.
